My Precious Woman (REMAKE)
by Ungcoo Baby
Summary: (CHAP 17 UP) Do Kyungsoo, gadis mungil yang hanya seorang vokalis sebuah band, harus berhadapan dengan Kim Jongin CEO muda yang arogan dan otoriter. (REMAKE. KAISOO ! Gender Switch! Mature Content)
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Hingar bingar musik terdengar menghentak telinga. Gemerlap lampu khas klub malam terlihat jelas dan membuat pusing bagi yang tidak biasa melihatnya. Para muda-mudi, baik itu pria maupun wanita, terlihat asyik menggoyangkan tubuh mereka di _dance floor_ , menikmati dentuman musik yang terputar. Sementara yang sedang tidak berminat 'berolahraga' di _dance floor_ , hanya menonton keriuhan itu dari bangku mereka, di temani minuman pesanan masing-masing yang, tentu saja, beralkohol.

Tak lama, sang MC pun memunculkan dirinya di stage. Kemudian memberi kode pada DJ handal _club_ mereka untuk mengecilkan volume musik.

"Yo! Malam, _guys_! Malam ini malam spesial, karena ada… LIVE MUSIC! Mereka band yang sangat keren, dan mereka pertama kali tampil di club kita. TRAX! Please ENJOY IT!" Serunya kencang yang di sambut tepukan riuh para pengunjung club ini.

Kemudian satu persatu personel band itu mulai mengisi posisinya masing-masing dan semuanya pria, mulai dari _drummer, guitarist, bassist_ , sampai _keyboardist_ -nya. Tapi, di mana si _vocalist_? Tak sedikit yang bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan sang _vocalist_ yang tak kunjung muncul. Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya muncullah sosok yang dinanti-nanti. Sontak pengunjung club tersebut heboh, beberapa ada yang bersiul-siul.

Ternyata _vocalist_ band ini adalah seorang gadis. Yah, tak salah memang jika seorang gadis menjadi _vocalist_ sebuah band. Hanya saja kadang personel band identik dengan kata 'nakal', terlebih gadis. Gadis ini memang tampak 'gaul'. Terlihat dari caranya berpakaian. Ia memakai kamisol berenda berwarna putih, dengan hiasan permata pada bagian dada, dan juga menambahkan jaket kulit setengah lengan. Celana pendek satin berwarna hitam menutupi setengah pahanya. Kaki jenjangnya yang putih bersih terlapisi _boots_ kulit selutut, membuatnya terlihat 'tangguh' dan seksi.

Ia tersenyum menyapa pengunjung club, yang kini sudah menempati meja masing-masing. Membuat wajah manisnya terlihat imut. Dan, intro lagu pun mulai terdengar.

Tanpa siapapun menyadari, di meja sudut yang memang strategis untuk melihat langsung ke stage, seorang namja memperhatikan dengan lekat si _vocalist_.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu~", terdengar ucapan manja seorang pria di seberang sana.

"Kau menggombal, Sehunna. Berapa banyak sudah gadis yang kau gombali, hmm? Kuadukan pada Luhannie tahu rasa kau!" Balas gadis ini –Kyungsoo- sambil berpura-pura galak. Terdengar gerutuan si namja.

"Ya!Aku tidak menggombal tahu! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Soo-ya, seminggu di sini terasa seperti seabad!"Ucap Sehun, si namja tadi, dengan suara memelas.

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Kau ini berlebihan. Aku hanya bercanda, Sehunna. Nado bogoshippoyo..." Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Sehun dengan ceria.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang senang ya? Ada apa? Jangan-jangan, kau senang ya aku pergi? Kau jahat sekali Soo-ya…" Tuduh Sehun asal.

"Ne, aku memang senang kau pergi. Itu artinya tidak ada lagi yang merepotkan aku dan Luhanie. Hahahaha…" Kyungsoo tertawa menggoda namja itu.

"Jadi aku merepotkan, eoh? Luhanie saja tidak merasa direpotkan. Awas kau Kyungsooya, aku tidak akan membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu!"

"Yaaaa! Kau ini mudah sekali tertipu sih? Aku bercanda, Sehunna, issh kau ini!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau mau aku bawakan oleh-oleh? Panggil aku 'oppa'! Baru aku akan membelikan oleh-oleh untukmu." Sahut Sehun.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan memanggilmu oppa! Kau itu kekanakkan sekali, Sehunna. Umurmu sudah 25 tahun. Dan lagi, mana ada namja seusiamu yang masih cadel, tidak bisa mengucapkan huruf S? Kau ini benar-benar…" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haaaahh, ya sudahlah. Terserahmu saja, hehehe. Ah, Sooie… Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Sudah dulu ya. Tunggu aku pulang dua hari lagi, ne? Bye, I love you…" Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah namja itu.

Gadis itu meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu hari ini.

.

.

.

Baru saja Sehun pulang dan menepati janjinya untuk memberi Kyungsoo oleh-oleh. Reaksi gadis itu saat melihat Sehun pulang adalah, "Sehunna, mana bibit bunganya? Kau berjanji membawakannya untukku `kan?"

Sehun ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya. Bukannya menanyakan keadaannya yang baru pulang, gadis itu malah menanyakan oleh-oleh. Memang, Kyungsoo bukan tipe gadis materialistis, yang menginginkan oleh-oleh perhiasan atau dress mahal. Ia hanya meminta dibawakan bibit bunga dari pulau Jeju, tempat Sehun bertugas kemarin. Sehun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo sedikit keras, hingga gadis imut ini meringis.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku dulu, hah? Tega sekali kau, Soo. Ini, tentu saja aku membawakannya!" Seru Sehun sebal.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo berbinar senang. "Aku akan menanamnya di halaman. Hehehe, gomawo Sehunna."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu, kemudian mencolek pipi Sehun. "Hehehe, mianhae. Aku hanya terlalu senang. Ah, kau pasti lapar. Mau aku temani makan? Tapi aku belum sempat memasak , Sehunna, atau kau mau makan di luar? Tapi makan di luar itu pemborosan, dan belum tentu higienis. Berhemat itu pe-mmpphh…" Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat Sehun membekap bibirnya.

"Hei, kau ini bawel sekali sih?Aku pusing mendengarnya. Kau lama-lama jadi seperti ibu-ibu, tahu?" Tanya Sehun, yang tentu saja tidak bisa dijawab Kyungsoo karena tangan namja itu masih menutup rapat mulutnya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan besar Sehun dari bibirnya. Wajahnya merengut kesal. "'Kan aku hanya mengingatkan, issh kau ini! Lagipula kenapa tidak mengajak Luhan-YA! Sehun!" Kembali omelan Kyungsoo terhenti karena Sehun sudah menarik tangannya. Tentu saja untuk menemani namja ikan ini ke restoran.

"Luhanie sibuk meeting dengan atasannya!"

.

.

.

"Soo, apa kau tidak lelah begini terus? Maksudku, kau harus bekerja keras setiap hari. Penghasilanmu yang tidak seberapa itu pun masih kau pakai untuk membantu orang lain. Kau saja sering kesulitan membiayai kebutuhanmu." Cerocos Luhan tanpa basa-basi. Memang gadis pirang ini selalu berbicara to the point. Kyungsoo sudah tidak heran mendengar Luhan berkata demikian.

"Aku hanya berusaha membantu, Luhanie. Karena mereka memang lebih membutuhkannya dibanding aku. Coba saja kau jadi aku, kau pasti tidak akan tega jika melihat tetanggamu yang sudah tua sakit-sakitan. Atau ahjumma yang anaknya masih kecil-kecil merengek minta hadiah natal sementara ia tidak punya uang. Bagaimana menurutmu perasaanku melihat itu semua?" Sahut Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Aku tahu, Soo, aku sangat tahu. Tapi, untuk sekali saja. Kasihanilah dirimu. Kau ini terlalu baik. Belum pernah aku bertemu orang sepertimu." Luhan membalas sambil menuang kopi ke cangkirnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya ini. "Aku senang menjadi orang baik." Timpal gadis imut ini sambil terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, maaf ya aku hanya punya kopi hitam itu. Uangku kupakai untuk membelikan Park ahjumma _sweater_ kemarin." Ujar Kyungsoo menyesal.

"Gwaenchana, Soon. Aku tahu, lagipula aku memang sedang ingin kopi. Sudah kubilang 'kan, kau ini terlalu baik. Bahkan kau lebih memperhatikan mereka daripada dirimu sendiri."

Kyungsoo melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Pukul enam tiga puluh menit waktu malam. Artinya ia sudah harus berangkat mencari nafkah. Ia pun membereskan piring kotornya. Kemudian memasuki kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Luhan yang menyadari hal itu segera bangkit, seraya mencuci cangkir bekas kopinya tadi.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat ya? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Soo. Kau hati-hatilah di jalan, ne? Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku. Arraseo?"

"Neee, Luhanie. Kau ini berlebihan, sama seperti kekasihmu itu." Cibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku dan Sehun hanya khawatir padamu, Soo. Kau tahu pekerjaanmu ini sangat beresiko." Balas Luhan sembari mengambil mantelnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia bosan mendengar Luhan berkata hal yang sama ribuan kali.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang ne? Bye…" Pamit Luhan setelah memeluk Kyungsoo dan mencium kedua belah pipinya. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu dari apartemen mungil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian meraih mantelnya yang tergantung di dekat pintu dan bergegas pergi sebelum merapikan penampilannya terlebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa, Sehunna? Tiba-tiba meneleponku dan menyuruhku datang kesini. Ada apa?"Kyungsoo bertanya cemas setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi café itu.

"minumlah dulu, Kyungsooya. Kutebak kau pasti berlari tadi?" Tanya Sehun seraya menyodorkan segelas _orange juice_. Kyungsoo segera meraihnya dan meneguknya sedikit tergesa.

Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mendelik melihat Sehun menertawakannya.

"Kau tahu, Soo? Hyung-ku menyuruhku mencari kekasih." Tiba-tiba Sehun membuka pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Jadi hanya karena masalah ini Sehun tega meneleponnya dan membuatnya cemas setengah mati? Belum lagi membuat dirinya harus 'berolahraga' di siang hari yang panas ini? Astaga, demi apapun Kyungsoo ingin sekali memukul kepala Sehun yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Astaga, Kim Sehun…. Hanya karena itu kau menyuruhku datang kesini? Aku kira ada masalah apa… Aiisshh, kau membuatku hampir jantungan, tahu!" Seru Kyungsoo kesal.

"Bagiku mencari pacar itu masalah, Soo. Kau tahu aku sudah punya Luhanie." Sehun terlihat menekuk wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, tinggal katakan pada hyung-mu kau sudah punya kekasih, dan masalah selesai." Kyungsoo menyarankan.

"Masalahnya, hyung-ku itu tidak menerima sembarang gadis. Dan dia tahu siapa Luhan. Padahal Luhan juga bekerja di kantor yang sama denganku. Dia juga dari keluarga baik-baik. Bagaimana bisa ia berpendapat Luhanie-ku adalah gadis sembarangan?" Sehun terlihat frustasi.

"Memang hyung-mu sudah tahu kau berpacaran dengan Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Tidak, sikapnya tidak menunjukkan kalau ia tidak menyukai Luhan. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya, Soo, aku tidak mau dengan gadis lain…"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas bingung. Harus bagaimana ia membantu Sehun?

"Hyung-ku selalu tahu gadis yang dekat denganku. Dan semuanya tidak satupun di sukainya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Katanya, jika aku tidak berhasil menemukan gadis yang sesuai maka ia akan menjodohkan aku…" Sehun kembali memelas.

Sementara Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sehun memiliki kakak yang seperti itu? Ia baru tahu. Selama 3 tahun persahabatannya dengan Sehun, tak sekalipun Kyungsoo bertemu hyung dari sahabatnya itu. Hanya saja ia sering mendengar namanya. Tentu saja.

 _Businessman_ muda yang sudah mapan, berhasil mengelola perusahaannya dengan 'cantik' bahkan mengurusi sahamnya yang tersebar di mana-mana. Siapa yang tidak mengetahuinya? Banyak gadis yang memujanya, mengidamkan pasangan hidup sepertinya. Belum lagi wajah tampan, di tunjang fisik yang menawan. Mungkin. Karena Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat seperti apa sosok seorang Kim Jongin, kakak dari _namja_ yang sekarang tepat di hadapannya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin repot-repot mencari tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, sikap dingin dan 'kejam' dari namja itu. Ia sangat membenci sifat Kim Jongin yang arogan dan seenaknya saja mencampakkan gadis.

"Kakakmu kolot sekali, Sehunna. Ya Tuhan, perjodohan? Yang benar saja?" Komentar Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Makanya, aku pun bingung. Aku ini sudah dewasa, kenapa dia suka sekali mengaturku? Tidak ada ibuku, giliran dia yang menyetir hidupku. Aaarrgghh….." Sehun mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

"Luhanie! Disini!" Panggil Kyungsoo pada gadis pirang yang baru saja memasuki café. Luhan bergegas mendekati meja mereka dan duduk di kursi yang tersisa.

"Chagi, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa meneleponku? Mianhae, aku baru datang." Luhan menatap Sehun cemas, karena namja itu membenamkan wajahnya di antara tangannya di atas meja. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bertanya. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus malas, kemudian menjawab, "Hyung-nya".

Luhan mengangguk paham, kemudian beringsut mendekati _namjachingu_ -nya dan membelai surai namja itu. Merasakan sentuhan kekasihnya, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan memeluk Luhan erat. Tak lupa ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum geli melihat tingkah manja Sehun, begitu pula Luhan. Mereka sudah hapal kebiasaan Sehun jika namja itu sedang ada masalah. Sifat manja dan childishnya langsung menguar.

"Sudahlah, Sehunna. Pasti ada cara untuk meluluhkan _hyung_ -mu…" Bujuk Luhan lembut. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menatap Luhan lekat.

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan, _chagiya_. Bagiku, jodohku hanyalah Xi Luhan." Kata Sehun pelan.

Luhan yang mendengarnya pun merasa sedikit terharu. Ia pun sama, ia juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Sehun. Baginya Sehun adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir.

"Ehem... Sebaiknya kita pikirkan cara agar _hyung_ mu mau merestui hubungan kalian. Pasti ada cara yang membuatnya bisa luluh." Kyungsoo memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur Sehunna, aku sangat membenci kakakmu. Kau boleh bilang aku tidak waras karena ini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang keterlaluan. Yah, aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengannya, hanya saja aku muak terus mendengar berita tentangnya yang seenaknya mempermainkan gadis. Aku benci sekali pria seperti itu. " Gerutu Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sebal melihatnya begitu? Aku sudah bosan mengingatkannya, ia tidak pernah mendengarkan aku. Ia begitu bebas dengan gadis, sedangkan aku terus saja diatur ini dan itu olehnya! " Sehun ikut mengomel.

"Ssssstt, chagi... Jangan keras-keras bicaranya. Semua orang melihat ke arah kita! " bisik Luhan seraya mengusap bahu kekasihnya.

Sehun hanya menunjukkan cengiran kecilnya, kemudian berbisik pelan, "Mianhae. "

Mereka terdiam sejenak memikirkan cara agar keluar dari masalah ini. Tiba-tiba Sehun menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Astaga, kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan cara ini dari tadi?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap Sehun cerah. "Benarkah, Sehunna? Apa itu? " Tanya Kyungsoo semangat.

"Mengapa aku tidak membawa saja seorang gadis untuk mengelabuinya ?"Sehun mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar.

Sontak Kyungsoo memukul tangan Sehun keras. "Ya! Bagaimana dengan Luhan, pabbo?"

"Kan hanya pura-pura,Soo. Kalau membawa gadis yang sama sekali asing, kurasa hyung-ku mau mempertimbangkannya. Aku takut dia nanti berbuat macam-macam jika aku membawa Luhanie."

"Masalahnya siapa yang mau menjadi kekasih pura-puramu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Luhan menyuarakan pikirannya. "Kenapa tidak kau saja Soo? Berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Sehun, kurasa kau pantas."

Kyungsoo tersedak minumannya mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Uhukk...uhuk... Aku tidak salah dengar? Kau bercanda, Luhanie!"

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Sehun! "

"Pokoknya kita lakukan sandiwara ini sebaik mungkin. Kau sudah menyetujuinya kemarin Soo, tak ada penolakan! " bisik Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Saat ini mereka berada di mansion keluarga Kim, di mana sebuah pesta meriah sedang berlangsung. Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit minder berada di sini, maklum saja tamu pesta ini semuanya dari kalangan atas. Kyungsoo bisa melihat banyak pengusaha tenar disini, bahkan beberapa artis jika ia tak salah lihat. Sehun terus menggandeng Kyungsoo masuk ke aula rumahnya, membuat Kyungsoo takjub dalam hati.

Sehun yang menyadari kegelisahan Kyungsoo, meremas erat jemari Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya. Jari-jari mungil itu mulai terasa dingin. "Tak apa, Kyungsooya. Ada aku dan Luhan. Kau jangan gugup. Kau sangat cantik kok, tidak usah merasa minder. " Ujar Sehun menenangkan, kemudian melayangkan tatapan matanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dimana Luhan sedang tersenyum menyemangati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, kemudian menarik nafas dalam. Ia beranjak mengambil minuman yang diedarkan _waiter_. Ia menoleh ketika Sehun menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Sepertinya aku harus mencari _hyung_ -ku. Dia belum kelihatan dari tadi. Sebentar ya! "

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada yang dikenalnya disini, kecuali Sehun dan Luhan tentu saja. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih membawa minumannya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu samping ruangan besar itu. Ternyata benar dugaan Kyungsoo, tepat di luar pintu itu dalah taman.

Kyungsoo pun mendekati bangku di taman itu, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya mengamati taman ini. "Bersih sekali. Pasti sangat enak memiliki taman sebesar ini. " gumamnya pelan.

Pandangannya jatuh ke sudut kanan taman itu, ada lahan yang dikelilingi pagar kecil disitu. Penasaran, Kyungsoo mendekatinya. Ternyata itu adalah kolam ikan, dengan air terjun mini dan bebatuan koral. Tepat disamping dan diatas kolam itu dipasang lampu taman, sehingga terlihat sangat indah.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Sangat Sehun sekali. "

Sebuah sentuhan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh, dan ia mendapati seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja biru laut tengah memandangnya intens.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nona? Pesta berlangsung di dalam, bukan disini. " ujar pria itu pelan dengan suara bassnya, disertai senyum tipis.

Kyungsoo sedikit terpaku dengan ketampanan namja itu. Mata gelap yang tajam dan menawan, rahang tegas, rambut hitam yang tersisir rapi ke belakang, dan jangan lupakan, bibir yang terlihat seksi di mata Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, jantungnya berdebar tak menentu.

Seketika Kyungsoo tersadar dan balas tersenyum pada namja di hadapannya. "Aku bosan di dalam. Banyak orang yang tak kukenal."

"Oh ya? Lalu kau datang kesini bersama siapa? " tanya pria itu memancing.

"Bersama kekasihku, dia adalah adik dari tuan rumah yang memiliki pesta tidak jelas ini. "

"Maksudmu kau kekasih dari Kim Sehun, adik Kim Jongin itukah? "

" _Ne_ , tentu saja. Ia menghilang begitu saja, katanya ingin mencari kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. " sungut Kyungsoo.

Pria itupun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian mengeluarkan smirk tipisnya. "Darimana kau tahu Kim Jongin itu menyebalkan? "

"Tentu saja semua orang tahu bagaimana ia mencampakkan gadis-gadis yang mengemis cintanya. Cih! Jahat sekali! " Sembur Kyungsoo berapi-api.

"Begitukah menurutmu? " Pria ini kemudian menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo ke pagar pembatas kolam. Tangannya terulur merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo, sementara tangan lainnya meraih sejumput rambut halus gadis itu.

"Kau cukup cantik untuk mendampingi Sehun. Kau terlihat menggoda sekali nona... "

Kyungsoo yang terkejut tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tubuhnya hanya bisa diam tanpa melawan saat pria misterius ini mulai menggapai bibirnya. Awalnya pria ini hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir _heart-shape_ milik Kyungsoo, namun menyadari bibir mungil ini sedikit terbuka-karena terkejut- ia pun tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk melumat bibir itu.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak mampu berbuat apapun, dirinya terbuai oleh sentuhan pria yang tengah menciumnya ini. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti permainan sang pria, mengingat ia tak begitu pandai melakukan hal ini. Ini adalah pengalaman terintimnya bersama seorang pria.

Ketika kebutuhan akan udara mendesaknya memutus ciuman ini, Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Ia tak habis pikir akan memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada pria yang tak dikenal ini. Pria itu pun melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang hitamnya.

"Ternyata selera adikku benar-benar rendahan. " Kalimat dingin itu terlontar dari mulut sang pria.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah sang pria, yang sudah memasang ekspresi datar dan dingin. Ia menatap Kyungsoo meremehkan.

Seketika Kyungsoo pun menyadari, siapa pria yang barusan menciumnya ini. Ia pun balas menatap penuh kebencian pada pria di hadapannya ini. Mendadak Kyungsoo merasa seperti gadis gampangan, karena membiarkan pria yang dibencinya mencium dirinya begitu saja.

"Ka-kau...kau... Kim Jongin. Ternyata kau memang brengsek! Aku sangat muak dengan dirimu! "

"Gadis pintar. Harusnya kau katakan itu sebelum kau menerima ciumanku. Kau jangan munafik nona, kau juga menikmatinya kan tadi? Akui saja jika aku memang memuaskan." Ucap Jongin dengan santai.

PLAKK!

Suara tamparan keras pun terdengar. Dengan menahan amarah yang membuncah di dadanya, Kyungsoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin di sudut taman itu setelah melayangkan tangannya ke sebelah pipi Jongin. Pria itu memandang punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang menjauh sambil menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

"Kyungsooya, darimana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi! " pekik Luhan begitu Kyungsoo muncul di ruangan pesta itu.

"Antar aku pulang, Luhanie. Jebal... " Kyungsoo berusaha memohon pada sahabatnya ini.

"Tap-tapi pestanya-..."

"Kumohon, Luhanie, kepalaku pusing sekali. Aku ingin pulang. " Pinta Kyungsoo pelan. Tak sengaja pandangan matanya tertuju pada Jongin, pria itu ternyata juga sudah kembali dari taman tadi. Tampak Jongin sedang merangkul erat seorang gadis cantik bergaun _peach_ dengan rambut dicat merah, dan bibirnya menempel di telinga gadis itu seperti sedang berbisik. Kemudian gadis itu pun tertawa sambil mengerlingkan matanya mendengar entah apa yang dibisikkan Jongin. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu semua benar-benar sudah muak, ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Hei, darimana saja kau Soo? Kau sakit? Wajahmu sedikit pucat... " Sehun menghampiri mereka terburu-buru.

"Dia ingin pulang Sehun, sedikit pusing katanya. " Luhan menjelaskan.

"Tapi, _hyung_ ku belum bertemu denganmu, Soo. Paling tidak ia harus tahu aku sudah memiliki kekasih. " Sehun berusaha menahan Kyungsoo.

" _Aniyo_ Sehun, aku benar-benar tidak kuat. Lain kali saja bertemu _hyung_ -mu ne? Jebal... " Kyungsoo berusaha mengeluarkan suara memelasnya.

Sehun masih menimbang-nimbang, tapi ia juga tidak ingin Kyungsoo tambah sakit.

"Lagipula _hyung_ -mu sedang sibuk, sepertinya ia tidak sempat hanya untuk berkenalan dengan kekasihmu. " Ucap Kyungsoo menyindir sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke tempat Jongin berdiri.

Sehun mendengus sebal melihat arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo, namun ia pun mengangguk. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, kemudian memeluk Sehun sekilas dan mengecup pipi namja itu. Luhan pun menatap Sehun, meminta izinnya juga untuk mengantar Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk mengerti, dan ia mengatakan "saranghae" tanpa suara kepada Luhan, yang dibalas senyuman gadis itu.

Seorang pria pun memperhatikan lekat kejadian tadi. Ia melihat adiknya itu berbincang dengan dua orang gadis, dan tak lama kedua gadis itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan pesta. Kim Jongin-pria tadi- meminum wine di gelasnya perlahan. "Do Kyungsoo... Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku." Bisiknya menyeringai.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinue**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Precious Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Remake from Kyumin's Fanfiction "You're My Precious" by Author Another Girl in Another Place**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning : a Genderswitch FF, Mature Content**

 **Yuhuuuu this me Ungcoo Baby~~~ saya me-remake ini dari ff favorit saya sepanjang sama You're My Precious, yang cast aslinya adalah Kyumin. Ngga macem-macem kok, tujuan saya membuat remake ini Cuma untuk berbagi ff super kece ini sama Kaisoo shipper~~~**

 **Biarpun ini hasil remake, tapi saya ngga asal copas dan ganti nama castnya. Ada beberapa isi yang saya rubah menyesuaikan OTP kita tersayang~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~~~**

Jongin sedang serius mengamati _gadget_ di tangannya, ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Belum sempat Jongin menyahut, pintu itu sudah menjeblak terbuka dan sosok adiknya tampak dalam pandangannya. Jongin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan benda canggih dalam genggamannya. Sementara itu, Sehun, menatap Jongin dengan rasa kesal yang memuncak.

" _Hyung_ , tadi kau kemana saja hah? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku ingin mengenalkan kekasihku? Kenapa kau tidak-"

"Sepenting apa gadis itu hingga aku harus kenal padanya?" Potong Jongin santai, matanya tetap memandang ke arah _gadget_ nya, seolah tidak ada sosok Sehun di depannya.

" _Hyung_! Aku benar-benar serius dengannya! Hargai sedikit usahaku!" Geram Sehun.

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Membuat adiknya semakin emosi.

"Aku perlu tahu dulu apakah dia cukup pantas untukmu atau tidak. Aku tidak menerima sembarang gadis untuk menginjak rumah ini." Jongin akhirnya membuka suara, lagi-lagi dengan nada santai.

" _Hyung_! Kau keterlaluan! Aku tahu mana yang pantas untukku atau tidak! Jangan terus mengatur hidupku!"

"Terserah." Jongin mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Tetapi jika kau benar-benar ingin aku mengenalnya, baiklah. Aku ada waktu luang besok sekitar pukul satu siang. Kau bisa mengajaknya, jika kau masih berniat mempertahankan hubungan kalian. Sudah malam, Sehunna. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur."

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan _hyung_ -nya hanya bisa menghela nafas kalah. Ia berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Jongin. Sementara Jongin terdiam, pandangannya beralih ke arah pintu dimana punggung adiknya menghilang tadi.

"Sehunna, kau benar-benar serius dengannya?" gumam Jongin pelan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tampak sibuk di dapur mungil apartemennya, membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Semalam apapun ia tidur, ia akan selalu bangun di pagi hari. Itu sudah kebiasaannya, ia tidak bisa bangun tidur lewat dari jam delapan pagi. Tiba-tiba pintu depannya diketuk, terdengar sedikit tak sabaran. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?

"Sebentar…" sahut Kyungsoo saat si tamu semakin keras mengetuk pintu kayu rumahnya.

Begitu pintu dibuka, sosok tampan sahabatnya muncul, raut wajah pria itu tampak muram.

"Sehun? Ada apa kau pagi-pagi ke sini?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia meminggirkan tubuhnya agar Sehun bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau ada waktu siang ini, Soo?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Separuh ragu, namun Kyungsoo tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Karena tadi malam rencana kita batal, kita akan menjalankannya siang ini. _Hyung_ -ku bilang dia ada waktu walau hanya sebentar." Sehun menjelaskan, berharap Kyungsoo memberikan bantuannya.

Kyungsoo yang sudah lupa sejenak tentang kejadian tadi malam, kembali memanas mendengar Sehun menyebut _hyung_ -nya. Cih, maksudnya ia harus bertemu dengan pria angkuh itu lagi? Kyungsoo benar-benar muak.

Melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak enggan, Sehun menatap memelas kepada sahabatnya ini.

"Ayolah, Soo. Kau sudah menyetujui untuk membantuku bukan?" Kyungsoo mendesah, ia memang paling tidak bisa menolak.

Akhirnya siang itu Sehun membawa Kyungsoo ke restoran di dekat kantornya untuk menemui Jongin. Dan sesuai perkataan Jongin, pria itu bersedia datang. Malah ia sudah menunggu lebih dulu.

"Ingat, Soo. Kau tidak usah berbicara banyak. Seperlunya saja. Oke?" bisik Sehun begitu mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Sehun tersenyum memberi semangat dan tangannya meraih tangan Kyungsoo, menggandengnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah lama menunggu?" sapa Sehun begitu ia sampai di meja dimana Jongin sudah duduk di sana.

Jongin melirik arlojinya. "Lumayan, waktu yang cukup untuk satu _meeting_ yang berharga."

Sehun menghela nafas, melirik Kyungsoo yang sudah memasang wajah seolah ingin mencakar Jongin.

Jongin menatap keduanya. "Duduklah. Dan kuminta cepat, aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya setelah meminta Kyungsoo duduk, kemudian mulai membuka suaranya.

" _Hyung_ , kenalkan. Ini Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Dia kekasihku, dan… kami berencana menikah bulan depan." Ucap Sehun mantap.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menilai, namun kentara sekali ia meremehkan gadis itu.

"Apa pekerjaanmu, Nona?"

Kyungsoo ragu sejenak, namun ia memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Saya penyanyi café, Tuan Kim." Jongin mengangguk kecil mendengarnya. Senyum sinis terulas di bibirnya.

"Tak usah dijelaskan lebih jauh. Aku sudah tahu seperti apa nantinya jika pembicaraan ini diteruskan. Kau hanya mengincar uang adikku, benar 'kan? Aku paham dengan sifat-sifat gadis saat ini. Yang kalian pikirkan hanya kebutuhan materialis kalian." Ujar Jongin tajam.

" _Hyung_! Kyungsoo tidak seperti itu!" sahut Sehun keras. Untung saja mereka berada di meja ruang VVIP.

"Dan kau, Sehun! Tak bisakah kau mencari gadis yang setidaknya selevel denganmu? Seleramu sungguh memalukan!"

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekalian meminta izinmu, _hyung_ , berhubung _Eomma_ tidak ada. Tetapi sekarang, ada atau tidak adanya izin darimu, aku akan tetap menikah."

"Kalian membuang-buang waktuku. Sehun, kau akan merasakan akibatnya jika kau nekat melakukan rencana gilamu!"

Setelah membentak keras adiknya, Jongin melangkah keluar dari sana dengan langkah-langkah panjangnya. Nafasnya memburu.

' _Sial, ternyata mereka benar-benar serius. Menikah? Hell, aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku menikahi gadis murahan seperti itu. Cih, cinta katanya? Tidak ada yang namanya cinta di dunia ini.'_ Batin Jongin panas.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo masih terpaku di kursinya, terngiang-ngiang ucapan Kim Jongin tadi. Apa yang tadi pria itu katakan? Mengincar uang Sehun? Hei, dirinya masih mampu mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri. Kurang ajar sekali Kim Jongin itu.

"Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas sikap _hyung_ -ku. Aku tidak-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Semakin dia keterlaluan, aku semakin ingin melawannya. Kau tenang saja, aku akan terus menolongmu dan Luhanie." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum, walaupun hatinya masih berdenyut sakit atas kalimat hinaan Jongin tadi.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang ganti itu sepi. Hanya ada Kyungsoo sendiri disana. Ia sengaja datang lebih dulu dibanding teman-temannya untuk melatih vokalnya. Kyungsoo baru saja selesai memakai _tank top_ hitamnya di atas _hot pants_ putih gading saat pintu ruang gantinya menjeblak terbuka. Kyungsoo terlonjak, refleks menolehkan kepalanya. Amarahnya tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan melihat siapa yang sudah lancang masuk ke ruang gantinya. Namun demi membantu sahabatnya, Kyungsoo rela menekan dalam-dalam emosinya.

"Sungguh kehormatan bagi saya atas kunjungan Tuan Kim. Namun bisakah Anda memakai tata krama Anda, Tuan?" sapa Kyungsoo sedikit sarkastik.

Jongin menatap datar Kyungsoo, tampak tak tergoda sedikitpun dengan penampilan gadis itu. Tatapannya tampak jelas merendahkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal. Jauhi adikku! Gadis sepertimu sungguh tak pantas bersanding dengan adikku. Aku tidak akan memasukkan gadis rendahan ke dalam mansionku." Ucap Jongin tajam.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menolerir ucapan hinaan itu. Dengan segala harga diri yang ia punya, Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin dengan berapi-api, _mata_ beningnya menyala penuh emosi.

"Dengar, Kim Jongin. Aku tidak akan mematuhi ucapanmu. Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan terus berusaha bersama adikmu. Dan aku bukan gadis rendahan. Aku-"

Jongin mengangkat satu tangannya, memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, sudah. Kau tidak usah mengatakan hal-hal layaknya di drama-drama murahan. Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusan. Dan jika kalian masih keras kepala, kalian akan tahu akibatnya."

"Kau mengancam kami, Tuan? Perlu kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancamanmu." Balas Kyungsoo berani.

"Kau akan menyesal jika benar-benar menantangku, Nona. Jadi aku peringatkan sekali lagi, jauhi adikku." Jongin menatap tajam wajah Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya gadis itu tertawa kecil, seolah mengejek perkataannya barusan. Membuat emosi Jongin tersulut juga.

"Oooh, aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan Tuan." Tukas Kyungsoo sinis.

"Aku malas bicara bertele-tele. Aku mengerti sekarang. Uang. Itu 'kan yang kau mau? Berapa yang kau butuhkan untuk menjual tubuhmu itu, hm? Aku bisa memberimu berapapun, sebanyak apapun yang kau mau." Jongin bersiap menghubungi tangan kanannya.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa dikomando tubuhnya maju menerjang Jongin. Namun rupanya Jongin memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus. Begitu Kyungsoo melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul Jongin, pria itu dengan cepat menangkap tangan mungil itu. Kemudian mencengkeramnya erat dan menahannya di punggung gadis itu.

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat Jongin mengunci satu lengannya, dan ia tidak habis akal. Satu tangannya yang masih bebas berusaha mengayun, pipi Jongin menjadi incarannya kini.

PLAK!

Tamparan keras nan telak itu berhasil mendarat di pipi Jongin. Jongin melotot, nafasnya menderu keras. Terdengar jelas di ruang ganti club yang hening itu. Sementara Kyungsoo menyeringai, puas sasaran tangannya sangat tepat. Bekas telapak tangannya tercetak jelas di pipi pria itu.

Jongin habis kesabaran. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang gadis mungil yang begitu keras kepala menantangnya. Gadis ini sama sekali tidak istimewa, bahkan seujung kukupun tidak sebanding dengan Jongin. Mengapa gadis ini begitu berani terhadapnya, menentangnya begitu rupa. Selama ini semua orang akan mematuhi ucapan Kim Jongin. Bahkan gadis-gadis yang pernah mendekati adiknya akan mundur begitu Jongin memperingati mereka hanya dengan beberapa patah kata. _Well_ , mungkin hanya adiknya saja yang sesekali berani membantahnya. Namun tidak pernah sampai seperti ini.

"Kau ingin bermain kasar rupanya, hm? Baik, aku akan turuti permainanmu." Ucap Jongin dengan nada rendahnya yang membuat ngeri.

Senyum puas Kyungsoo hilang, berganti dengan pekikan kesakitan saat Jongin mencengkeram tangannya yang tadi menampar pria itu. Dengan mudah Jongin mencengkeram kedua lengan Kyungsoo yang berada di punggung gadis itu, mencengkeramnya erat dengan satu tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya, karena jujur saja tangannya rasanya seperti mau patah. Sakit sekali. Namun didapatnya malah Jongin semakin menguatkan cekalan tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo meringis dalam hati.

"Ini belum apa-apa, Nona." Sekarang ganti Jongin yang tersenyum puas, sekaligus licik.

Satu tangannya yang menganggur, ia arahkan ke helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang tergerai bebas. Tanpa diduga Kyungsoo, Jongin menjambak keras rambutnya. Kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jongin mencium Kyungsoo. Menabrakkan bibir mereka dengan keras, membuat Kyungsoo merintih tertahan. Ciuman Jongin begitu kasar, ia melumat bibir _pinkish_ itu ganas. Digigitnya keras belahan daging kenyal itu hingga bibir bawah Kyungsoo berdarah. Tidak dipedulikannya Kyungsoo yang menggeram kesakitan. Jongin terus menginvasi bibir gadis itu, melumat kasar bibir itu seolah permen.

Tangannya pun semakin menguatkan cengkeraman masing-masing. Yang kiri menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo di punggung gadis itu, sementara yang kanan menjambak kuat helaian rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Ia merasa sangat sakit, diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pria yang dibencinya. Bukan hanya tangan atau bibirnya yang sakit, hatinya pun demikian. Namun Kyungsoo bertahan, mengokohkan hatinya agar tidak menangis. Tidak di depan Kim Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan bibirnya sesaat, menatap puas bibir yang tadinya indah itu sekarang tampak berbeda. Bibir Kyungsoo memerah pekat, bukan hanya karena ciumannya namun juga darah yang ikut menghiasi permukaan bibir itu. Selain itu terdapat lecet di bagian atas dan bawah bibir Kyungsoo, mungkin karena Jongin begitu keras menyatukan bibir mereka tadi.

"Kau sungguh brengsek, Kim Jongin!" ucap Kyungsoo, nafasnya tidak beraturan.

Jongin menyeringai, ia mendekatkan wajah Kyungsoo kepadanya. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Kau baru tahu? Ini baru awal, Do Kyungsoo. Kau akan merasakan yang lebih dari ini nanti."

Dengan melempar tatapan yang sangat kurang ajar pada Kyungsoo, Jongin menjilat darah yang membasahi bibir Kyungsoo. Kemudian melepas cengkeraman tangannya, membiarkan Kyungsoo bebas. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Jongin meninggalkan ruang ganti itu. Tatapannya berubah, menjadi sorot dingin yang menakutkan. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya.

"Cari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Do Kyungsoo. Aku mau besok sudah ada di mejaku."

' _Tunggu saja_ _Do_ _Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang.'_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja meneguk minumannya. Ia mengernyit merasakan perih di bibirnya. Perlahan jemarinya terangkat, meraba permukaan bibirnya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tampak sedikit pucat." Tanya Ken, salah satu gitaris band mereka.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Sahut Kyungsoo singkat. Ia buru-buru menurunkan tangannya, tidak ingin ditanya macam-macam oleh teman-temannya.

"Mengapa kau bisa terluka seperti itu?" tanya Ken lagi sambil memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo.

 _Ah, ternyata Ken melihatnya ya? Memang luka bibirnya separah itukah?_

Kyungsoo menggeleng, memikirkan jawaban yang masuk akal. "Tidak, ini… aku kurang hati-hati saat makan. Bibirku tergigit dan yah… beginilah jadinya."

Ken mengangguk paham. "Ya sudah, lain kali kau hati-hati. Jangan melukai diri sendiri karena kekonyolanmu."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah. "Yayaya, aku tahu. Berhenti menceramahiku macam-macam."

Ken tergelak pelan. Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, kemudian kembali membuka suaranya.

"Mianhae, penampilanku hari ini tidak maksimal. Aku pasti mengecewakan banyak orang 'kan? Termasuk kalian." Ken yang sedang meneguk Sooumannya, sontak menoleh bingung ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Penampilanmu tidak maksimal? Kau seharusnya mendengar suaramu sendiri tadi. Lagipula bukankah sambutan penonton riuh seperti biasanya?"

"Tapi aku merasa banya nada yang fals tadi, suaraku tidak bisa mencapai nada tinggi."

"Tapi tidak terdengar begitu, suaramu baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang-"

"Ken-ah, kalau kau mau mengkritik penampilanku silahkan saja. Aku akan mendengarkan." Potong Kyungsoo. Ken menggelengkan kepalanya. Tatapannya tampak geli sekaligus maklum.

"Kurasa kau kelelahan sekarang. Makanya bicaramu melantur seperti itu. Kau mau kami antar pulang?" tawar Ken.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa berjalan seperti biasa. Kalian pulang saja."

"Ken-ah! Kyungsoo-ya! Ayo kita pulang, apa kalian mau menginap disini?" suara Leo, salah satu anggota band mereka terdengar.

"Nah, ayo kami antar saja kau. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis kecil kami pulang sendiri tengah malam begini." Ucap Ken seraya merangkul bahu Kyungsoo.

"Nde, itu benar Kyungsooie." Sahut Leo sambil tertawa.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Aku bukan anak kecil. Kalian ini!"

.

.

.

"Aw!" Kyungsoo berjengit saat sedang menggosok giginya pagi itu.

Saat ia mengeluarkan busa pasta gigi dari mulutnya, noda merah tampak mewarnai busa putih itu. luka bibirnya terbuka lagi. Barusan tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo terlalu keras menggerakkan sikat giginya, dan menyentuh lukanya yang semalam.

"Kim Jongin sialan! Brengsek! Dasar pria tak berperasaan! Beraninya melawan gadis, huh, andai saja aku pria sudah kuhabisi dia." Kyungsoo terus mengumpat, yang jelas ditujukan untuk Jongin.

"Sssh, perih sekali. Bagaimana nanti jika aku makan?" Kyungsoo meringis sambil bercermin dan mengamati bibirnya. Tiga goresan kecil tampak di bibirnya, seperti bekas tergigit. Yeah, gigitan luar biasa dari Kim Jongin.

"Huh, kau pikir setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku aku akan takut kepadamu? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan takut padamu, Kim Jongin!" geram Kyungsoo.

Sungguh, betapa naifnya dirimu Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin dapat melakukan apapun yang dia mau, tak peduli hal itu menyakiti seseorang atau tidak. Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak tahu, Kim Jongin sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan hidupnya. Kim Jongin akan membuatnya menyesal karena Kyungsoo sudah berani menantangnya.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinue**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Precious Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Remake from Kyumin's Fanfiction "You're My Precious" by Author Another Girl in Another Place**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning : a Genderswitch FF, Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sudah menduduki kursi kerjanya pagi itu. Raut wajah dinginnya tampak serius membaca dokumen yang berada di tangannya. Ia membaca dengan cermat semua hal yang tertulis disana. Kata demi katanya diresapi dengan teliti oleh otak cerdasnya. Terkadang kedua alis hitam tebalnya mengerut halus, namun tidak lama. Cukup lama ia membaca berkas itu.

Satu jam kemudian dokumen tersebut sudah diletakkannya lagi diatas meja. Senyum puasnya mengembang. Didalam kepalanya sudah terbentuk bermacam-macam rencana jahat yang mengerikan untuk hidup seseorang.

"Hmm, Do Kyungsoo. Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa tersenyum atau tidak setelah aku menjalankan rencanaku." Gumam Jongin pelan. Kedua mata hitam kelamnya memandang jauh keluar jendela kaca, membayangkan betapa senangnya ia jika nanti rencana ini berhasil.

Entah mengapa Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya. Tidak pernah hatinya begitu penasaran dengan seseorang. Tidak pernah ia mau meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk membaca segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan orang lain. Tidak penting, menurutnya. Tetapi Do Kyungsoo berbeda. Ia berhasil membangkitkan rasa penasaran seorang Kim Jongin. Namun, siapa yang tahu rasa penasaran dan benci itu akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda nantinya?

.

.

.

"A-apa? P-pers? Maksudmu wartawan, Sehun?"

Kyungsoo tampak panik mendengar kalimat Sehun. Pria itu datang ke apartment mungilnya siang ini bersama Luhan. Sehun mengatakan akan ada acara amal yang melibatkan perusahaannya, dan yah mau tidak mau pria itu juga harus hadir bukan? Selain sang Presdir tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin.

"Ya, wartawan. Wajar bukan? Itu acara amal yang tergolong besar, Soo. Semua pengusaha kelas atas akan datang, kurasa." Sahut Sehun.

Kyungsoo ingin membantah, namun ia tidak jadi mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Dalam hati ia membenarkan juga perkataan Sehun. Yeah, jika banyak pengusaha kondang rasanya mustahil acara itu tidak mengundang banyak wartawan juga. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan jika… salah satu dari wartawan itu bertanya macam-macam padaku?"

Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak, lalu gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah datang kesana bersamaku dan jangan menghilang dari sisiku, Soo. Aku juga tidak mau tertangkap kamera wartawan. Jadi sebisa mungkin kita menghindar, oke?"

"Apa kakakmu yang sombong itu akan hadir juga?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit sinis. Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Entahlah, aku bukan sekertarisnya. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa dia ada jadwal datang kesana. Dia 'kan bos besar, kau tahulah…" ucap Sehun malas.

Kyungsoo masih tampak sedikit ragu, juga takut. Tentu saja. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Ayolah, Soo. Aku tahu kau bisa, jangan takut. Aku akan membantumu jika terjadi sesuatu." Luhan ikut membujuk Kyungsoo.

Melihat tatapan kedua sahabatnya itu, akhirnya Kyungsoo menghela nafas kalah. Entah dirinya yang terlalu baik atau apa, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa menolak untuk membantu orang lain.

"Gomawo, Soo. Entah bagaimana lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu." Gumam Sehun pelan sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Sehun… Kau tidak bilang jika tempatnya disini? Aish!"

Kyungsoo mengumpat kesal. Ia baru mengetahui jika tempat amal dilaksanakan kali ini adalah di hall Imperial Palace di Gangnam. Pantas saja jika yang datang adalah para milyuner.

"Lho memangnya kenapa? Toh kau tidak sendiri, ada aku Soo. Kau jangan khawatir."

Sehun berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. Digenggamnya jemari sahabatnya itu erat. Dan sudah bisa ditebak. Baru saja Sehun dan Kyungsoo maju beberapa langkah menuju _hall_ , beberapa wartawan sudah menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Kim Sehun, kau datang bersama seorang gadis. Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Siapa nama gadis ini?"

"Apa Kim Jongin mengetahui hubunganmu ini?"

"Bagaimana dengan Kim Jongin?"

"Siapa nama Anda, Nona?"

Serbuan pertanyaan langsung menghujani mereka berdua. Sehun dengan gesit berkelit dari wartawan-wartawan itu. Namun sulit, karena ada Kyungsoo bersamanya. Ia memilih bungkam awalnya, mencoba tak menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Namun aksi bungkamnya malah menarik perhatian beberapa wartawan lainnya. Dan mereka semakin ramai mengerubungi dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Sehun terpaksa mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun enggan.

"Tidak, dia hanya temanku." Jawabnya singkat.

Kilat puluhan kamera menyilaukan matanya. Sehun mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu pasti merasa sangat tidak nyaman, tidak biasa dengan semua kericuhan ini.

"Teman? Teman spesialmu? Atau teman kencanmu?"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kelihatannya dia bukan dari kalangan publik."

Agar para wartawan ini berhenti mengusiknya, terpaksa Sehun mengatakan sandiwaranya.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dan dia tunanganku. Baik, aku permisi dulu."

Dengan cepat Sehun berjalan sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo. Menyelip-nyelip diantara wartawan yang masih sibuk dengan ucapannya barusan. Sehun tersenyum saat kakinya sudah menjejak lantai _hall_ yang terlapisi karpet merah emas. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan Soo? Kau tidak terbentur kamera 'kan tadi?" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu membenarkan lengan gaunnya yang miring.

"Kau pasti sangat tidak nyaman 'kan tadi? Mianhae, aku jadi mengatakan status palsu kita kepada mereka." Sehun menjelaskan. Kedua tangannya sibuk merapikan helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget saja diserbu seperti itu. Ternyata sensasinya mengerikan. Lebih baik aku menyanyi di depan ribuan orang." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Sehun tergelak. "Kau konyol, Soo." ledeknya sambil mencubit hidung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan Sehun kembali menggandeng tangannya.

Setengah jam setelahnya mereka sudah tenggelam dalam keramaian hall. Sehun sedang memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada seorang temannya.

"Soo, perkenalkan. Dia Kim Jongdae, pemilik beberapa yayasan di Seoul ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida, Tuan."

"Jung Yunho imnida, Nona. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Ah, kenalkan juga. Ini istriku, Kim Minseok."

Seorang gadis cantik dengan mata sipitnya tersenyum hangat ke arah Kyungsoo. Kedua gadis itu bersalaman dan menyebutkan nama masing-masing.

"Sehun-ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Anakku kutinggal dirumah bersama _eomma_. Aku takut dia rewel." Jongdae berniat pamit.

"Oke, tidak masalah. Pulanglah, kasihan anakmu. Salam untuknya, dari _Ahjussi_ tampan bernama Kim Sehun." Ucap Sehun narsis.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Jongdae dan istrinya tertawa mendengar kalimat Sehun.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo melambai kepada pasangan itu. Seorang _waiter_ lewat membawa nampan berisi gelas Soouman. Sehun mengambil dua gelas dan menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Minumlah, Soo. Untuk menenangkan dirimu."

Kyungsoo menurut dan meneguknya pelan. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria berjalan tergesa dengan ponsel menempel ditelinga, dan menabrak Kyungsoo. Gelas di tangan Kyungsoo oleng dan terlepas, isinya tumpah membasahi gaun depan Kyungsoo. Pria tadi hanya mengucapkan maaf dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas, dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Aish! Tidak bertanggung jawab!" maki Sehun kesal.

"Sudahlah, Sehun. Ini hanya basah saja, kok. Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo menyeka bagian depan gaunnya dengan tissue yang diberikan _waiter._

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Kalau kau masuk angin nanti bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan. Kau berlebihan, Sehun. Sudahlah, aku ke kamar mandi dulu, oke? Kau disini saja, tidak usah mengantarku." Kyungsoo dengan cepat berlalu agar Sehun tidak memprotesnya.

Kyungsoo memasuki toilet yang tak jauh dari _hall_ itu. Untung saja gaun ini bukan hasil pinjaman, karena Kyungsoo yakin bekas tumpahan minuman ini tidak bisa hilang sepenuhnya. Sayang sekali, padahal ini gaun yang cantik. Walaupun harganya tidak seberapa. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang terlalu pintar menawar dalam berbelanja di toko pakaian bekas.

Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk menyeka pakaiannya didepan wastafel, hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk kesana dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Menikmati sorotan kamera tadi, Nona Do?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya mendengar suara _bass_ yang khas namun sangat tidak disukainya itu. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, dan di cermin ia bisa melihat pantulan seorang Kim Jongin berdiri di belakangnya. Tersenyum sinis menatap bayangan Kyungsoo didalam cermin.

Kyungsoo baru saja hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, ketika Kim Jongin membekap mulutnya dan menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapan. Kyungsoo meronta saat Jongin menyeretnya memasuki salah satu bilik toilet. Suara pintu toilet yang dikunci membuatnya semakin liar bergerak.

"Wow, sabar Nona. Ternyata kau agresif sekali, hmm?" bisik Jongin.

Tubuh jangkungnya yang kokoh mengurung tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di dinding toilet. Menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tidak memberontak. Jongin memekik kecil saat Kyungsoo menggigit telapak tangannya keras.

"Kau selalu ingin bermain kasar, ya? Apa semua pria kau perlakukan seperti ini?" desis Jongin tajam.

"Lepas, Kim Jongin. Kau gila!" jerit Kyungsoo.

"Ssst, jangan berteriak Do Kyungsoo. Walaupun kurasa tidak akan ada yang masuk ke toilet ini." Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti.

Jongin tersenyum pongah. "Aku sudah memasang tulisan 'RUSAK' di pintu depan toilet, kalau kau mau tahu."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin terjebak disini. Apalagi bersama pria iblis seperti Kim Jongin.

"Lepas kubilang! Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu! Aku tida-"

Ucapan Kyungsoo menghilang saat Jongin dengan cepat mencium bibirnya. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya dan nafasnya memburu marah. Tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Sebelah lengan Jongin yang mendekapnya terlalu susah dilepaskan. Lengan pria itu seperti baja, kuat sekali.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah memimpikan hal ini. Dicium secara paksa oleh Kim Jongin yang dipuja banyak gadis, didalam toilet pula. Kyungsoo terus meronta, ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya. Namun dengan cepat tangan Jongin menekan tengkuknya. Membuatnya tak berkutik sama sekali.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin ternyata datang ke acara amal itu. Dan tidak banyak yang tahu. Pria itu terlalu pintar untuk membuat dirinya tidak terlalu menonjol. Ia sedang tidak selera melayani kamera wartawan, apalagi gadis-gadis cantik yang terkesan murahan. Entahlah, saat ini pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang gadis yang begitu keras kepala terhadapnya. Gadis tunangan adiknya. Do Kyungsoo.

Ia melihat semuanya. Bagaimana adiknya datang dengan menggandeng tunangannya itu, para wartawan yang menyerbu kedatangan adiknya, dan juga tentang ucapan adiknya mengenai Do Kyungsoo. Jongin mendengus sinis. Oh, rupanya mereka sudah berani _go public,_ _eoh_? Sepertinya ancamannya kemarin tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

Jongin terus diam di sudut hall. Memegangi gelas _wine_ nya, mata tajamnya terus mengawasi Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat melihat Kyungsoo tertabrak orang dan minumannya tumpah membasahi gaunnya. Jongin menyeringai. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, ikut melesat keluar dari hall dan mengekori Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arah toilet.

Dan yah, beginilah keadaan mereka sekarang. Jongin terus mendekap erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang masih saja memberontak, bibirnya tak berhenti menginvasi bibir sewarna _blossom_ milik gadis itu.

"Mmmph!" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi berusaha menjerit, meminta tolong pada orang lain diluar sana.

Jongin mengernyit tidak suka. Mengapa gadis ini tidak menyerah juga? Tidak pernah ada gadis yang menolak ciumannya. Justru mereka mendambakan mendapat sentuhan bibir seorang Kim Jongin. Tapi tidak dengan gadis dalam pelukannya ini. Dan Jongin tidak suka gadis ini terus memberontak, ia ingin Do Kyungsoo pasrah dan menyerah dalam dekapannya. Agar ia bisa menguasai gadis ini sepenuhnya.

Jongin melepas lumatannya sejenak. Menunduk dan memandang wajah tersengal Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, Do Kyungsoo? Aku masih memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi. Jauhi adikku, batalkan rencana pernikahan konyol kalian dan semuanya beres. Kau bisa hidup tenang setelah itu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Kau sungguh gila, Kim! Aku ini tunangan adikmu! Bisa-bisanya kau berbuat seperti ini kepadaku?!" gertak Kyungsoo.

Jongin tampak tidak mendengarkan, ia asyik menghirup harum rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendelik dan semakin keras meronta.

"Lepas, Kim Jongin. Biarkan aku keluar!"

"Hmm, kau semakin membuatku bergairah, Do Kyungsoo. Aku akan melepasmu asal setelah ini kau bermalam di ranjangku. Tinggalkan Sehun, dan temani aku malam ini. Kau bisa minta berapa pun yang kau mau." Jongin mengendus telinga Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu bergetar.

"Tidak. Kau benar-benar tidak waras. Aku-akh!"

Kyungsoo memekik kaget, saat Jongin meremas bokongnya. Tangan pria itu mendorong bokongnya, membuat kemaluan mereka menempel satu sama lain. Kyungsoo membelalak ngeri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo mulai merasa takut kali ini. Pria didepannya benar-benar gila, dengan santainya ia mengulas seringai miring di bibirnya.

"Kau bisa rasakan itu? Milikku sudah tegang sempurna dibawah sana, menanti lubang hangatmu menyambutnya. Aku sangat ingin kau terbaring di ranjangku, Do Kyungsoo. Tapi aku tidak tahan lagi. Disini tidak terlalu buruk 'kan?"

Jongin merunduk hendak menggapai bibir Kyungsoo lagi, namun dengan cepat gadis itu menghindar. Ia menyentak kasar dekapan Jongin yang mengendur dan…

PLAK!

Tamparan keras itu mendarat di pipi kanan Kim Jongin. Pria itu tampaknya terkejut dengan tindakan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya diam membiarkan Kyungsoo keluar meninggalkan dirinya sendiri disana. Perlahan telapak tangannya mengepal. Sangat erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarahnya.

Tidak pernah ada gadis yang menolaknya. Apalagi sampai berbuat kasar padanya.

Mata Jongin menggelap. Sudah kelam semakin kelam, tampak begitu dingin dan menakutkan.

"Do Kyungsoo, tunggu saja nanti. Kau pasti akan menyerah dan memohon-mohon dikakiku."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo setengah berlari menuju hall yang ramai. Ia takut Jongin akan mengejarnya. Di hall itu ada banyak orang, ia akan aman disana. Ada Sehun juga, jadi sudah pasti Jongin tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam kepadanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sosok sahabatnya. Ia terkesiap keras saat sesorang menyentuh lengannya.

"Hei, Soo. Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kupikir kau ke toilet di samping. Ternyata itu toilet rusak."

Kyungsoo mengatur degup jantungnya. Astaga, tadi Sehun mencarinya kesana? Andai saja sahabatnya ini tahu apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

"Nnng, aku ke toilet lain, Sehun. Kurasa aku tersasar tadi."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang saja. Wajahmu pucat, Soo. Tanganmu juga dingin sekali. Ini pasti gara-gara minuman tadi."

Sehun mengusap tangan Kyungsoo, berusaha membuat tangan itu kembali menghangat. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun menggandengnya keluar _hall_. Sehun tidak tahu saja yang membuat Kyungsoo seperti itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu berlalu. Kyungsoo bisa menghela nafas lega sejenak. Karena nyatanya ancaman yang dikatakan Jongin tidak terjadi sama sekali. Atau belum?

"Soo-ya, kurasa aku membawa berita buruk untukmu." Gumam Sehun.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan jantung yang berdebar sedikit lebih cepat. Apa ini soal Kim Jongin?

"Berita apa?" tanya Kyungsoo was-was.

Luhan yang kembali dari dapur dengan membawa tiga cangkir teh, tersenyum usil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hei, cepat katakan padaku! Berita apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabar.

Akhirnya duo Hunhan tertawa keras. Melihat ekspresi gugup Kyungsoo.

"Kami ditugaskan ke London selama beberapa waktu, Soo. Hanya itu. Kenapa kau terlihat… gugup?"

"Soo, kau tidak apa-apa? Kami tidak bermaksud serius, sungguh. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Soo."

Sehun dan Luhan kelihatan cemas kini. Mereka jadi khawatir sendiri melihat raut _blank_ Kyungsoo.

"Hahahahahaha, wajah kalian lucu sekali. Hahahaha…" kini ganti Kyungsoo yang tertawa keras.

Sehun melongo sesaat, sementara Luhan mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"Yaish! Do Kyungsoo! Kau mempermainkan kami, ya?"

Kyungsoo masih saja tertawa.

"Dasar jahil! Rasakan ini!" Sehun menggelitik pinggang Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu menggeliat sambil tertawa.

"Siapa suruh kalian menjahiliku! Hahaha, berhenti, Sehun!"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini, Soo. Aku sudah cemas setengah mati tadi."

Kyungsoo terengah mengatur nafasnya. Ia mengusap airmatanya, karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Kalian tidak usah cemas. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kalian pergilah, hitung-hitung sebagai bulan madu."

Wajah Luhan memerah, sementara Sehun terkikik.

"Bu-bulan madu apanya, bodoh? Ini urusan kantor."

"Yeah, aku tahu ini masalah pekerjaan. Tapi mengapa bisa pas sekali kalian yang pergi?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Sehun itu kepala divisi, Soo. Dan aku adalah staff divisi itu. Tentu saja aku juga ikut. Lagipula banyak juga yang pergi, bukan hanya kami berdua. Jadi, ini bukan bulan madu, Soo. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tak peduli. Luhan jika sudah menjelaskan sesuatu bisa menjalar kemana-mana. Ia bosan.

"Jadi, kau tidak apa 'kan sendiri disini? Aku janji akan rajin menelponmu, Soo. Tenang saja." Sehun mengedipkan matanya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku sudah dewasa, kalian ini terlalu berlebihan."

Sehun tergelak pelan, kemudian menyesap tehnya.

"Hmm, omong-omong… Apa kakakmu akan pergi juga?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak tahu, kurasa tugas kami ini pun adalah perintah darinya. Mungkin dia pergi, mungkin juga tidak. Luhanie, kemarin yang menerima surat tugasnya kau bukan?"

Luhan menaruh cangkir tehnya dan mengangguk.

"Ya, langsung dari sekertaris Sajangnim sendiri. Yang namanya… Yeri kalau tidak salah." Luhan sedikit ragu mengatakannya.

Maklum saja sekertaris Kim Jongin itu tidak hanya satu orang saja. Dan mereka semua _qualified._

"Nah, ini berarti memang perintah darinya langsung. Ckck, Sajangnim Tua itu benar-benar…" Sehun menggeleng.

"Sajangnim Tua?" Kyungsoo mendengus geli.

"Yeah, usianya sudah lebih dari kepala tiga, kalau kau mau tahu. Dia berbeda delapan tahun denganku." Gumam Sehun sambil menerawang.

"Tapi dia terlihat lebih tua dari usianya. Apa karena wajahnya yang selalu serius itu ya?" Luhan berkomentar.

"Yeah, mungkin saja." Sehun mengangguk setuju.

' _Astaga, jarak umurnya jauh sekali denganku.'_ Batin Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kami akan berangkat lusa, Soo. Jadi kau siap-siap ya, jangan merindukanku." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum genit.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengernyit. Kyungsoo tampak mual melihat senyum Sehun, sementara Luhan meringis melihat raut merayu milik kekasihnya.

"Hey, _ladies…_ Kenapa kalian memasang wajah seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah bodohnya.

Tepukan keras di kepala dari kedua gadis didepannya cukup membuat Sehun merintih kesakitan malam itu.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum puas memandang ke arah bawah kamarnya. Ia sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menatap mobil yang akan membawa adiknya ke bandara. Yeah, hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Sehun dan staff divisinya ke London.

Entah, keberuntungan mungkin sedang berpihak kepada Jongin. Ia sengaja tidak mengusik adiknya dan tunangannya yang keras kepala itu. Jongin mencari saat yang tepat. Dan ia ingin memberi pelajaran kepada mereka, terutama Do Kyungsoo itu.

Seminggu yang lalu ia mendapat kabar dari rekan bisnisnya yang ada di London, jika ada lahan baru yang potensial disana. Jongin memang berencana membuka cabang perusahaannya di kota mode itu. Langsung saja ia membuat surat tugas, memerintahkan divisi adiknya untuk terbang kesana dan melakukan survei.

Maka ketika hari yang ditunggunya datang, Jongin merasa sangat senang. Ia bisa menjalankan rencananya dengan lancar, tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Yang terpenting, ia bisa melakukan apapun kepada Kyungsoo, karena pelindung gadis itu tidak ada.

Jongin berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya begitu mobil yang membawa Sehun sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Ia menghampiri nakas dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Lakukan malam ini, dan aku minta kalian bekerja dengan 'bersih' dan cepat. Aku tidak mau menunggu lama." Ucapnya tajam, dan sambungan telepon terputus.

"Aku pastikan kau mengemis padaku, Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinue**

 **REVIEW? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Precious Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Remake from Kyumin's Fanfiction "You're My Precious" by Author Another Girl in Another Place**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning : a Genderswitch FF, Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Annyeong**_ **~~~~ aku minta maaf chap ini publishnya ngareeeett banget dan juga beberapa** _ **typo**_ **di chap kemaren T.T**

 **Juga makasih banget yang uda** _ **review, follow**_ **dan** _ **favorite**_ **cerita ini, lafyu to the moon pokoknyaa~~**

 **Enjoy~~**

Kyungsoo mengantar Luhan ke bandara dan kini kedua gadis itu duduk di kursi tunggu. Masih ada beberapa orang anggota staff yang belum datang, bahkan sang kepala divisi pun belum datang.

"Apakah Sehun batal berangkat?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengerutkan alis. "Tidak mungkin, Soo. Bahkan tadi malam ia meneleponku, bertanya apakah sebaiknya ia membawa pakaian renangnya atau tidak. Di London juga sedang musim panas, kau tahu."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar konyol. Apa yang ada di pikirannya itu hanya air dan ikan? Dia benar-benar."

Luhan ikut tertawa. "Yeah, mungkin nanti aku bisa menemaninya mencari ikan hias. Untuk menambah koleksinya."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya memandang Luhan. Sudut bibirnya tersungging naik.

" _Waeyo_?"

Kyungsoo menatap jahil pada Luhan.

"Kau tahu, Luhannie. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah sekembalinya kalian dari London nanti aku akan mendapat keponakan?"

Luhan yang sedang menyesap _cappuccino ice_ nya sampai tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Hei sayang, kau kenapa?" Sehun yang baru datang segera menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Luhan saat gadis itu terbatuk-batuk.

Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara. Sementara Luhan hanya menggeleng dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Ah, tersangka utama sudah datang."

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Kau apakan Luhan, hah?"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa lagi dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Dia hanya bercanda." Luhan yang sudah tenang menyahuti pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku hanya mengatakan, apakah setelah kalian pulang dari London kalian akan memberiku keponakan."

Luhan tidak terbatuk seperti tadi. Namun wajahnya yang putih perlahan memerah, bahkan hingga ke telinganya.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya dan terdiam sejenak.

"Hei, kupikir itu bukan ide buruk. Bagaimana Luhannie?" tanyanya pelan sambil menatap menggoda pada kekasihnya.

Luhan diam tak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Kini Kyungsoo dan Sehun tertawa bersama, membuat Luhan merengut kesal.

"Kita ini pergi ke London untuk bekerja, bukan untuk hal lain yang-"

Ucapan Luhan terputus saat Sehun mencium bibirnya. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi sanggup membuat gadis _blonde_ itu terdiam. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Ini tempat umum!"

Luhan tampak cemas dan ketakutan. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari. Siapa tahu mata-mata Kim Jongin melihat kejadian barusan.

"Hei, tenanglah Luhannie. Di London nanti kalian bebas melakukan apapun. Bahkan melakukan olahraga ranjang jika kalian mau." Goda Kyungsoo.

"YA!"

Suara panggilan untuk keberangkatan penumpang ke London berbunyi. Sehun bangkit dan mengecek semua _staff_ nya, memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal. Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Soo, kau baik-baiklah disini selama aku dan Sehun pergi. Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Luhan pelan.

"Ya, kau tenang saja. Kenapa kau jadi cemas begini? Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku jamin itu."

Luhan melepas pelukannya di tubuh Kyungsoo, menatap dalam-dalam gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Jujur saja Soo, aku merasa sangat tidak tenang meninggalkanmu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Apa aku berlebihan?"

Kyungsoo malah tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Kau aneh, Luhanie. Kau dan Sehun sama saja, selalu bersikap berlebihan kepadaku. Atau… ini tanda-tanda kau sedang hamil ya?"

Luhan memukul kepala Kyungsoo pelan. Membuat gadis itu meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu hanya itu, eoh? Kau ingin sekali melihatku hamil, hm?"

"Tentu saja, _chagi_. Terlebih aku. Aku janji Soo, begitu pulang nanti Luhanie akan memiliki kehidupan lain di perutnya."

Luhan terkejut mendengar suara kekasihnya tiba-tiba di belakangnya, kemudian pelukan erat didapatnya dari pria tinggi itu.

Kyungsoo terkikik geli. Kemudian Sehun maju dan ganti memeluknya. Sangat erat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kyungsoo. Aku dan Luhan pergi tidak hanya sehari dua hari, kami tidak bisa menemanimu. Jadi, usahakan jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu, oke?"

"Oke bos." Kyungsoo menyahut lantang.

Luhan memperbaiki letak _cardigan_ nya, kemudian menyampirkan tasnya di bahu.

"Kau mau oleh-oleh apa, Soo?" tanyanya.

"Hei, 'kan kubilang kita akan memberinya keponakan sepulangnya kita nanti." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa. "Kalian pulang dengan keadaan selamat saja sudah cukup."

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kami berangkat ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku dan Luhannie akan menelepon begitu kami sampai disana."

Kemudian mereka beriringan berjalan bersama staff lain menuju pintu keberangkatan. Baru beberapa langkah Luhan berbalik dan menghampiri Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Memeluknya erat.

"Luhannie, sudahlah. Nanti kau ditinggal."

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Oke, aku pergi sekarang."

Luhan berbalik dan melangkah menuju Sehun yang masih menunggunya, lalu menyambut uluran tangan pria itu. Mereka melambai kepada Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya melewati petugas pemeriksa tiket.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Lebih baik ia pulang sekarang. Diliriknya jam besar yang ada di ruang tunggu bandara itu.

Pukul 09.15

Masih pagi, Kyungsoo memutuskan pulang untuk membereskan rumah. _Band_ nya ada pertunjukan sekitar jam tujuh malam. Jadi masih ada banyak waktu tersisa, tanpa Kyungsoo tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam.

.

.

.

 **How do I live? How do I breathe?**

 **When you're not here I'm suffocating**

 **I want to feel love, run through my blood**

 **Tell me is this where I give it all up**

 **For you I have t risk it all**

' **Cause the writing's on the wall**

Suara lembut Kyungsoo mengalun indah menutup penampilan terakhirnya malam itu. Setelah lima lagu _beat_ yang enerjik dinyanyikan, sebagai penutup Kyungsoo dan bandnya membawakan lagu _ballad_ yang sarat arti tadi.

"Kerja bagus, Kyungsoo-ya. Suaramu benar-benar anugerah untuk kita semua."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ken, teman satu bandnya. Ia membereskan tasnya dan berniat pulang. Leo mengerutkan kening melihat Kyungsoo bersiap-siap.

"Hei, kau tidak bergabung dengan kami, Kyungsoo-ya? Kami mau makan-makan setelah ini."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak ikut. Entahlah, kepalaku sedikit pusing."

"Pusing? Kau kecapekan?"

"Mau kami antar pulang?"

"Kau sudah minum obat?"

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya mendengar rentetan pertanyaan itu dari teman-temannya. Ia malah tertawa, sikap mereka mengingatkannya pada Sehun dan Luhan. Berlebihan.

"Hey _guys,_ tenanglah. Satu-satunya obat hanyalah tidur, dan aku masih sanggup pulang sendiri. Bungkuskan saja makanannya untukku." Ucap Kyungsoo setengah bercanda.

Ken memandang sangsi pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti café itu.

"Sudah ya, nikmati pesta kalian. Aku duluan."

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya sambil meniupkan ciuman jauh, kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu ruang ganti.

Kyungsoo ingat ia belum berbelanja sesuatu untuk dimasak. Ia pun membelokkan langkahnya menuju minimarket yang tak jauh dari café tempatnya bekerja. Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak menyebrang, sebuah mobil SUV hitam-bahkan kaca mobilnya pun hitam- tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak didepannya dengan suara decitan ban yang cukup keras.

Kyungsoo terkejut, tentu saja. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, mengingat sebuah SUV nyaris saja menabrak dirinya. Tetapi sejumlah pria berbadan besar yang keluar dari mobil itulah bahaya yang sesungguhnya. Kyungsoo mendelik ngeri saat empat orang pria itu menarik tubuhnya kasar. Mendorongnya masuk dengan paksa ke dalam SUV serba hitam itu.

Kyungsoo tidak sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menjerit minta tolong, salah satu pria tadi sudah membungkam mulut dan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang lembab berbau tajam.

Pusing dan sesak, hampir tak bisa bernafas. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan mondar-mandir di halaman mansionnya. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di dada, kedua alis gelapnya sedikit mengernyit.

Deru halus sebuah mobil terdengar di telinganya. Jongin menoleh dan melihat sebuah SUV hitam meluncur memasuki halaman mansionnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, tanda ia senang. Tapi begitu pintu mobil terbuka dan salah satu orang suruhannya turun keluar, Jongin dengan cepat memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

"Kami sudah membawanya, Tuan."

Jongin mengangguk nyaris tidak kentara. Kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu SUV yang terbuka. Melongok ke dalam dan –nyaris– tersenyum lagi. _Target_ nya ada disana, terbaring lemas tak sadarkan diri.

"Sesuai perubahan rencana, Tuan. Kami hanya membawanya kesini."

Lagi, salah satu pria kekar itu membuka suara.

"Hm." Jongin hanya menggumam kecil.

Kemudian tanpa berkata apapun, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik –pelan–tubuh lemas Kyungsoo. Menaruhnya di salah satu bahunya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam mansionnya.

Jongin melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan tenang. Mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mendekati ranjang besarnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo dilemparnya diatas ranjang. Jongin menyeringai puas menatap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Uh…"

Gadis itu membuka matanya sebentar, kemudian mengerjapkannya berkali-kali agar pandangannya menjadi jelas. Kedua alisnya sedikit mengernyit. Ia terdiam sejenak sambil matanya menelusuri ruangan ini.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ruangan ini terasa… asing, dimana aku?'_

Kyungsoo –gadis itu – berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap matanya yang terasa berair. Tapi aneh, tangannya bergeming. Kyungsoo tercekat, ia menoleh ke atas dan mendapati seutas tali sudah tersimpul cantik membelit kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!"

Kyungsoo merasa panik, ia menarik tangannya dan langsung meringis merasakan gesekan antara tali dan kulitnya. Rupanya simpul yang mengikat tangannya tersambung hingga ke besi kepala ranjang. Membuat Kyungsoo tak berkutik.

Kyungsoo menurunkan pandangan matanya dan baru menyadari jaket panjang yang dipakainya sudah raib entah kemana. Kedua tangannya polos tanpa tertutup apapun. Kyungsoo mencoba mengira-ngira, dan ia merasa kalau tubuhnya juga _naked_ dibalik bedcover tebal ini.

Astaga! Siapa yang melakukan ini kepadanya?!

Orang gila mana yang sudah menculiknya, kemudian mengikatnya di ranjang dalam keadaan _naked_? Kyungsoo tampak ngeri, ia tidak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

Cklek!

Bunyi pelan pintu yang terbuka terdengar, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke asal suara. Namun karena tangannya terikat membuatnya sulit mengangkat wajah agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Sudah bangun rupanya, hm? Apa kau menikmati tidurmu, Cantik?"

Kyungsoo menegang mendengarnya. Suara itu… suara _bass_ yang khas itu… seolah menjadi mimpi buruk untuk Kyungsoo.

Dan sekejap kemudian sosok Jongin tampak dalam pandangan Kyungsoo, sedang tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Tetapi senyuman itu lebih terasa mengejek untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melotot tajam kepada Jongin.

"KAU! Dasar brengsek, sebenarnya apa maumu, hah? Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku?!" jerit Kyungsoo.

Jongin merunduk menaiki ranjang dan setengah menindih tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Sssstt, tenang sayang. Jangan gaduh, aku tidak suka percintaan yang 'berisik'." Bisik Jongin sambil mengelus bibir Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari sentuhan Jongin pada kulitnya.

"Kau gila! Hentikan semua ini dan biarkan aku keluar!"

Jongin berdecak melihat Kyungsoo masih saja memberontak. Ia menarik dagu Kyungsoo hingga mau tak mau gadis itu kembali menghadapnya.

"Kau berisik, Do Kyungsoo. Tak akan ada yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa kemauanku, termasuk kau! Sekarang kau diam dan aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!" ucap Jongin dengan nada rendahnya yang tajam.

Kyungsoo membelalak saat Jongin mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dan melilitkan kain itu mengikat mulutnya. Kyungsoo berusaha menggelengkan kepala, tetapi tetap saja ia kalah. Kain tipis itu terjepit diantara bibirnya dan ujung-ujungnya sudah terikat kencang di belakang tengkuknya.

"Nah, sekarang lihat. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Jongin menyeringai licik melihat Kyungsoo terengah dibalik sumpalan mulutnya. Pria itu mengambil amplop coklat diatas nakas disamping ranjangnya.

Dengan perlahan Jongin mengeluarkan isi amplop itu dan mulai memperlihatkannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Lihat, kau tampak menggoda sekali bukan?"

Kyungsoo bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada ditangan Jongin. Dua lembar foto dirinya dalam keadaan _naked_! Tubuhnya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu diposisikan dalam pose yang sangat menggoda. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, campuran antara rasa malu dan amarahnya yang memuncak.

Kim Jongin keterlaluan! Dia benar-benar tidak punya hati!

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju dengan pendapatku?" Jongin bertanya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Kyungsoo menggeram marah. Hatinya sungguh sakit diperlakukan dengan rendah seperti ini oleh pria yang dibencinya.

"Aku masih punya _lebih_ _banyak_ lagi foto seperti ini. Jadi sekarang, nasib hidupmu ada di tanganku. Kau mengerti itu?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab, karena memang kondisinya tidak memungkinkannya untuk berbicara. Ia menatap Jongin dengan benci yang berkilat di matanya. Selamanya ia akan membenci pria itu, Kyungsoo sudah menancapkan rasa itu dalam-dalam di hatinya.

.

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar tampak _naked_ diatas ranjang itu. Jongin sudah menyingkirkan _bedcover_ yang tadi sempat menutupi tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menggeliat saat Jongin berusaha menyentuh tubuhnya yang terekspos. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan hingga menatap memohon pada Jongin.

"Sudahlah, kau tak akan bisa lepas lagi. Dengar itu baik-baik!"

Jongin mengucapkan itu dengan cuek sebelum ia memulai petualangannya menjamah tubuh mulus Kyungsoo. Pertama ia merunduk mendekati leher Kyungsoo. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dan mengendus wanginya. Sesaat Jongin terhenyak. Wangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang alami –Jongin tahu itu bukan parfum– membuatnya memejamkan mata. Harumnya memang samar-samar, tetapi itulah yang membuat Jongin seperti ketagihan. Bibirnya mulai menciumi daerah leher Kyungsoo.

Tidak puas dengan menciumnya, bibir Jongin membuka dan menjulurkan lidahnya diatas kulit putih itu. Menyusurinya pelan-pelan, meninggalkan jejak salivanya. Dan Jongin ingin melakukan yang lebih lagi, ia menjepit kulit leher Kyungsoo dengan giginya. Kemudian menghisapnya, lembut tapi kuat. Jongin melepas gigitannya dan bibirnya beralih turun ke dada Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah memejamkan matanya. Membuat dua bulir airmatanya turun dari celah kelopak matanya, mengalir ke samping membasahi pelipis dan rambutnya.

Kenapa Kim Jongin melakukan ini kepadanya? Dia bukan siapa-siapa, dan masih banyak yang bisa diajak Jongin untuk bercinta.

Entahlah, Kyungsoo pikir hatinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi membendung rasa bencinya pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan refleks membuka mata saat Jongin mencium kelopak matanya yang tadi terpejam. Tangan pria itu terulur dan membuka ikatan sapu tangan yang menyumpal mulutnya.

"Kenapa diam? Kau menikmatinya bukan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Hentikan…"

Tetapi Jongin tidak mendengarkannya. Ia malah menyeringai sinis menatap Kyungsoo. Ia sudah dalam posisi bersiap untuk memasuki inti permainan ini.

"Dengar, Do Kyungsoo. Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seolah kau teraniya seperti itu. Kau menikmati ini semua 'kan? Aku bisa lebih memuaskanmu dibandingkan adikku. Kau bisa bandingkan perbedaannya nanti, adikku atau aku yang lebih unggul. Bersiaplah…"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jongin langsung menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam liang hangat Kyungsoo. Gadis itu baru saja akan mencegah Jongin, tetapi semuanya terlambat. Ia menjerit saat sesuatu yang keras menumbuk bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti nikmat seperti apa yang dimaksud Jongin, ia masih awam dalam hal seperti ini. Karena yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah sakit. Panas. Perih.

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya remuk, nafasnya tersengal menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Yang perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu mulai menyebar. Kakinya sudah terasa kebas. Selangkangan dan daerah inti tubuhnya perih. Berdenyut-denyut sakit.

Tetapi semuanya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan sakit hatinya. Jongin sudah berhasil mengalahkannya. Kyungsoo yang pernah bertekad tidak akan menangis di hadapan Jongin, kini terisak tanpa suara disaat pria itu sedang menyetubuhinya. Giginya mengatup bibir bawahnya, hingga menimbulkan luka dan darahnya merembes keluar.

Jongin tidak sadar Kyungsoo sudah tidak menggeliat seperti tadi. Ia fokus mencari kenikmatan untuk dirinya, sekaligus menikmati lekuk tubuh lembut Kyungsoo. Matanya terpejam rapat saat ia berhasil mencapai puncaknya. Ia ambruk menindih tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengatur nafasnya seraya menghirup aroma kulit Kyungsoo. Membuatnya rileks. Perlahan Jongin membuka matanya saat nafasnya sudah teratur kembali.

Ia terkejut melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Pipi gembil gadis itu basah karena aliran airmatanya. Kyungsoo tampak menahan isakannya dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga terluka. Jongin bisa melihat setitik darah menodai bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti. Mengapa Kyungsoo menangis? Ia sudah sering 'kan bercinta dengan adiknya? Apa bedanya bila sekarang Kyungsoo bercinta dengan dirinya?

Jongin melepas ikatan tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan yang terasa dingin itu. Jongin mengernyit lagi. Lantas ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari liang senggama Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap kaget pada bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo.

Daerah kewanitaan gadis itu basah, bukan hanya karena cairannya. Ada cairan lain disana yang berwarna merah segar. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo…? Kau…?"

Jangan katakan darah itu adalah darah keperawanan Do Kyungsoo. Jongin mengguncang lengan Kyungsoo yang digenggamnya.

"Do Kyungsoo! Kau… kau masih _virgin_?"

Kyungsoo diam, ia masih memejamkan matanya. Alisnya mengkerut menahan sakit, baik di tubuh maupun dihatinya. Didengarnya Jongin mengguncang lengannya lagi.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan terlukanya. Terluka sekaligus benci.

"Kau puas 'kan sekarang, Kim Jongin? Kau senang? Akhirnya kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku tanya, apa benar kau belum pernah melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lelah. "Kapan aku bilang aku sudah pernah melakukannya?"

Jongin terhenyak sesaat.

"Lalu… kau dan Sehun belum pernah…"

Kyungsoo menjawab lirih. "Semuanya hanya sandiwara. Sehun hanya sahabatku, bukan tunanganku. Kuharap kau puas dengan semua ini."

Suara Kyungsoo bergetar saat berbicara. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. Sambil menahan sakit Kyungsoo beranjak bangun dari ranjang dan melihat ke sekeliling lantai dimana pakaiannya berserakan. Memakai pakaiannya kembali dan mengabaikan Jongin yang mematung seperti batu, setelah itu Kyungsoo melangkah ke pintu kamar Jongin dan memutar kuncinya. Pergi dari _mansion_ mewah itu, tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Jongin berdiri di balkon kamarnya memandang sosok mungil itu melangkah pelan, sedikit terseok-seok, menuju pagar rumahnya. Ia sudah memerintahkan anak buahnya agar memberi Kyungsoo jalan keluar.

Jujur saja, ia masih sedikit _shock_ dengan kenyataan tadi. Jadi selama ini ia tertipu? Mengapa adiknya itu membohonginya?

Jongin memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Jadi… ia sudah merenggut ke- _virgin_ -an Kyungsoo? Ia ingat semuanya, masih terasa segar dalam pikirannya. Wangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang seperti candu untuknya, lembut kulit seputih susu itu, dan semua bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang membuatnya melayang.

Ia juga ingat tatapan mata bening itu. Tidak ada lagi sorot menantang disana. Jongin mengusap wajahnya. Aneh. Mengapa ia merasa… bersalah sekarang?

Ia ingat tatapan Kyungsoo tadi. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

.

 **ToBeContinue**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Precious Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Remake from Kyumin's Fanfiction "You're My Precious" by Author Another Girl in Another Place**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning : a Genderswitch FF, Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Kyungsoo menangis keras. Sejadi-jadinya. Yah, siapa yang tidak menangis jika kesuciannya direnggut orang? Apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang dibenci.

Kyungsoo melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan membuka keran air. Kemudian ia duduk di lantai kamar mandi dan membiarkan dirinya tersiram air yang mengalir dari keran itu. Wajahnya ikut basah tersiram air, menyamarkan airmatanya yang juga mengalir deras.

Hatinya sakit, sakit sekali. Ia merasa kotor. Di kepalanya terngiang wajah sang _Eomma_ , dan juga pesan untuk gadis itu.

' _Kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu, Kyungsoo-ya. Karena Eomma tidak bisa lagi menjagamu.'_

Pesan yang sangat berarti untuk Kyungsoo, karena tak lama setelah mengucapkan pesan itu sang _Eomma_ pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi untuk menghadap Yang Maha Kuasa.

' _Maafkan aku , Eomma. Aku tidak bisa menjalankan amanatmu dengan baik. Aku sudah kotor sekarang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Eomma?'_

Setelah mengguyur diri berjam-jam lamanya, perlahan Kyungsoo bangkit. Tak dipedulikannya kulitnya yang nyaris membiru kedinginan. Ia melangkah ke kamar mungilnya dan berganti pakaian. Kemudian Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur, dan mulai memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat dan bengkak. Berharap ketika terbangun nanti ia akan baik-baik saja dan semua kejadian ini hanyalah mimpi.

.

.

.

Rasanya baru beberapa menit Kyungsoo tertidur, namun kini ia terpaksa bangun. Dering ponselnya yang nyaring membuatnya mau tak mau membuka mata. Nomor tak dikenal muncul dilayar ponselnya. Kyungsoo berniat mengabaikannya, tetapi kelihatannya si penelepon tak menyerah. Kyungsoo ragu-ragu menekan tombol untuk menjawab.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

Astaga, suaranya bahkan sampai serak seperti ini?

"Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membeku. Bahkan ketika mendengarnya melalui telepon seperti ini, Kyungsoo masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Suara _bass_ dengan nada rendah itu. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya secara mendadak.

"Aaakh!"

Tanpa sadar ia mengerang pelan. Bagian pinggang ke bawahnya terasa sakit, ngilu sekali.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara _bass_ itu terdengar lagi dari seberang sana. Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar suara itu lagi, ia memandang ngeri layar ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"U-untuk apa dia meneleponku? Apa masih belum cukup dia menyakitiku?" gumam Kyungsoo ketakutan.

Ponselnya yang kembali berdering membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak. Tanpa mengangkat ponselnya, Kyungsoo melihat siapa yang meneleponnya sekarang. Nomor yang tadi lagi.

Kyungsoo semakin ngeri, kemudian ia meraih ponselnya dan melepas baterai didalamnya. Gadis itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dengan perlahan.

Ternyata semuanya bukan mimpi. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya terasa nyata, ditambah orang yang meneleponnya barusan. Kyungsoo menarik selimut tipisnya yang sudah usang, memakainya untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya yang menggigil. Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba kembali tidur walaupun dibayangi ketakutan.

Kyungsoo diam-diam merasa menyesal karena sudah menantang seorang Kim Jongin. Katakanlah ia naïf, karena nyatanya Jongin sudah membalasnya sekarang. Hal ini membuat tidur Kyungsoo tidak tenang, karena ia terus mendengar suara _bass_ itu didalam tidurnya. Memanggil-manggil namanya dengan nada rendahnya yang biasa.

"…Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo semakin gemetar, walaupun matanya masih terpejam. Ya Tuhan, enyahkan suara pria itu dari kepalanya!

"…Kyungsoo…"

Suara itu terdengar nyata, seakan Kim Jongin sedang berada disampingnya saat ini.

"Do Kyungsoo! Kau mendengarku?"

Kini Kyungsoo merasa seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Kyungsoo merasa makin menggigil, dan akhirnya ia membuka mata untuk memastikan mimpinya. Matanya terasa berat dan panas, membuat pandangan matanya memburam. Kyungsoo mengerjap sesaat.

Wajah pria itu memenuhi pandangan mata Kyungsoo, dan yang tadi menepuk-nepuk pipinya ternyata adalah dia. Kyungsoo membelalak ngeri. Kim Jongin ternyata benar-benar ada disini, di kamarnya yang sempit. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mencelos karena tahu ini bukan mimpi. Kim Jongin membungkuk di atas kasurnya, ekspresi wajah pria itu tak terbaca.

"K-kau…"

Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa ini adalah saat terakhirnya untuk hidup dan melihat dunia? Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, karena bukan tidak mungkin 'kan Kim Jongin akan menghabisinya sekarang?

"Do Kyungsoo, kau demam."

Tangan Jongin terulur mengusap keringat dingin di sekitar wajah Kyungsoo. Membuat gadis itu tersentak dan malah makin menggigil.

"K-keluar… Keluar dari sini, Kim Jongin…"

Suaranya serak dan tenggorokannya sakit ketika berbicara. Tetapi Kyungsoo masih sanggup melayangkan tatapan bencinya pada Jongin.

Jongin menatapnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melepas jas hitam yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya ditubuh Kyungsoo yang menggigil. Mata tajam Jongin melirik selembar selimut tak layak pakai yang menutupi separuh tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Jongin pendek.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hendak membopongnya. Tetapi gadis itu menolaknya dengan keras. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepas jas Jongin yang melingkupi bahunya.

"Kubilang keluar dari sini!"

Kyungsoo berusaha berteriak walaupun hal itu membuat tenggorokannya semakin sakit. Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya bangun. Ia berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, karena tubuhnya benar-benar terasa remuk. Ia menatap Jongin dan tangannya terangkat menuding ke arah pintu keluar.

Tetapi Jongin mengabaikannya. Pria angkuh itu malah mendekati Kyungsoo lagi dan kembali memasangkan jasnya di tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tidak dengar?! Kubilang keluar, dan aku tidak akan ikut denganmu!"

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin, yang tidak berpengaruh apapun. Pria itu malah menangkap tangan Kyungsoo dan mencengkeramnya erat.

"Ikut denganku!"

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak-"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat tangan Jongin terangkat menuju tengkuknya dan menyentuh titik lemahnya disana. Dalam sekejap tubuh Kyungsoo limbung ke arah Jongin. Dengan sigap Jongin mendekap tubuh yang menggigil itu.

Mata Kyungsoo sudah terpejam lagi. Keringat dinginnya keluar membanjiri keningnya. Wajahnya pucat, nyaris tidak berwarna. Jongin menatap wajah itu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membawa Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya dan keluar dari apartment mungil Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Dia hanya demam biasa, walaupun suhunya cukup tinggi. Sepertinya dia juga mengidap anemia, jadi kusarankan agar dia meminum obat penambah darah ini."

Jongin hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Joonmyeon, Kim Joonmyeon. Dokter sekaligus teman dekatnya.

Walaupun mengangguk tetapi mata Jongin tak lepas menatap sosok mungil yang kini terbaring di ranjangnya. Ekspresi wajahnya masih saja datar, tidak terlihat emosi apapun disana. Ia hanya menatap sosok gadis itu.

Joonmyeon ikut menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang Jongin.

"Kekasih barumu? Cantik. Tetapi baru kali ini kau memanggilku untuk memeriksa kekasihmu. Biasanya kau hanya peduli dengan _service_ malam mereka."

Jongin masih saja tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku baru saja memperkosanya. Beberapa jam yang lalu."

Mata Joonmyeon melebar mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Memperkosa? Bukankah biasanya gadis-gadis itu yang gigih ingin tidur denganmu?"

"Tetapi dia berbeda." Sahut Jongin cepat.

Joonmyeon termangu mendengarnya. Dipandanginya Jongin dan gadis yang terbaring di ranjang itu bergantian. Memang sepertinya ada sesuatu, Joonmyeon bisa merasakan itu.

"Apa orang yang baru saja kau perkosa bisa kau sebut sebagai kekasihmu?"

Tiba-tiba Jongin membuka suaranya. Pria Kim itu sedang menatapnya. Memang wajahnya masih saja datar tanpa ekspresi, tetapi Joonmyeon tahu Jongin sedang membutuhkan pendapatnya.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Joonmyeon bertanya balik kepada Jongin. Tetapi Jongin diam.

"Baiklah, mungkin bukan urusanku jika menyangkut perasaanmu. Tetapi, jika hatimu merasakan perasaan aneh untuknya, mungkin bisa dibilang… kau jatuh cinta."

Joonmyeon menjelaskan kemudian mengangkat bahunya sekilas. Jongin termenung mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, aku masih ada pekerjaan. Aku pergi dulu, jangan lupakan obatnya. Pastikan kekasihmu itu meminumnya. Oh satu lagi, sediakan makanan hangat untuknya. Itu lebih baik. Sampai nanti."

Joonmyeon menepuk bahu Jongin dan melangkah keluar dari kamar luas itu. Meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri mematung di sisi ranjangnya.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkah mendekati ranjang dan mengamati wajah pucat Kyungsoo. Pandangan matanya turun menelusuri tubuh Kyungsoo. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit saat menyadari baju tidur yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Gaun tidur sederhana itu sudah tidak pantas dipakai, setidaknya menurut Jongin. Dengan bagian leher dan lengannya yang sudah ada sedikit robekan, dan lagi baju itu sudah sangat tipis. Mungkin lebih pantas dijadikan lap di dapurnya yang mewah. Ah, bahkan untuk menjadi lap dapurnya saja tidak pantas.

Jongin jadi teringat keadaan apartment mungil Kyungsoo tadi. Tunggu, rasanya apartment juga tidak layak disebut ditempat itu. mungkin lebih tepatnya… rumah susun? Entahlah, Jongin tidak begitu mengerti istilah masyarakat "bawah".

Jongin memusatkan lagi perhatiannya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh pipi gadis itu lembut.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Do Kyungsoo? Kau berhasil membuatku tidak karuan seperti ini."

Jongin berbisik pelan, kemudian menarik _bedcover_ tebalnya dan menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo rapat. Pria itu bahkan tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari ranjangnya. Ia terus duduk disana, diam memandangi wajah Kyungsoo. Merenungi kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Rasanya baru kali ini Jongin memperawani seorang gadis. Biasanya semua gadis yang sudah tidur dengannya itu sudah sering 'dipakai'. Yah mereka memang cantik dan berkelas, tetapi mereka benar-benar jalang.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, yang jelas kini Jongin melihat Kyungsoo mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kelopak mata gadis itu bergetar sesaat, sebelum kemudian terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau merasa lapar?"

Lagi, suara _bass_ itu masuk kedalam pendengaran Kyungsoo. Ia langsung tegang dan menoleh ke samping, dimana Jongin duduk dan sedang menatapnya.

"K-Kim Jongin… apa… ini dimana?" racau Kyungsoo.

"Ini kamarku, Do Kyungsoo."

Tangan Jongin maju dan meraba kening Kyungsoo. Masih sedikit panas.

"Sekarang kau makan dulu." Ucap Jongin sambil mengangsurkan semangkuk sup hangat yang sudah disiapkan pelayannya.

Kyungsoo perlahan duduk. Ia meringis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan bagian bawahnya berdenyut nyeri. Ngilu sekali.

Ia tersentak saat tangan Jongin membantunya duduk. Pria itu menyingkirkan _bedcover_ yang menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin melingkari tubuh Kyungsoo, tetapi gadis itu menepisnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo serak. Ia mengelus tenggorokannya yang sakit.

"Karena kau sakit."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata yang sedikit berair, efek dari demamnya.

"Apa pedulimu aku sakit atau tidak?"

"Aku peduli, oleh sebab itu aku membawamu kesini dan memanggilkan dokter untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh rasa pedulimu yang palsu, Kim Jongin. Manusia sepertimu tidak mungkin memiliki rasa peduli."

"Kalau aku tidak peduli, mana mungkin aku datang ke gubukmu itu dan membawamu kesini?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sengit.

"Rumahku bukan gubuk! Lagipula aku tidak memintamu datang kesana!"

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Tidak akan. Lebih baik kau makan sekarang."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sengit. Ia menatap semangkuk sup yang tadi diangsurkan Jongin. Lalu kembali menatap Jongin.

"Kau mau mencoba membunuhku? Bagaimana aku tahu jika kau sudah memberikan racun didalamnya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jongin malah balik bertanya dengan nada santai. Membuat emosi Kyungsoo semakin memuncak.

"Kenapa kau laukan ini kepadaku?"

Mata Kyungsoo kembali berkaca-kaca. Tetapi kali ini bukan karena efek demam, melainkan gambaran kemarahannya. Rasa bencinya kepada Jongin semakin bertumpuk.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Kemudian ia mendekati Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu terhimpit ke kepala ranjang. Kedua tangannya mengungkung tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa saja menghabisimu, Do Kyungsoo. Sekarang juga, bahkan dengan tangan kosong sekalipun. Mudah bagiku menghabisi gadis mungil keras kepala sepertimu, tetapi aku masih memikirkan adikku. Dia pasti bertanya-tanya jika **_tunangannya_** menghilang begitu saja."

Jongin menekankan kata 'tunangan' dalam kalimatnya barusan. Jujur saja Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik mendengar kalimat Jongin barusan. Tetapi ia tidak mau terlihat takut didepan pria angkuh ini. Jangan biarkan Kim Jongin besar kepala dan merasa diatas angin.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak bawel dan berisik seperti tadi, huh?"

Jongin mencoba menantang Kyungsoo. Tetapi gadis itu masih diam, kemudian malah memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Jongin kesal melihatnya. Gadis ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ia baru saja hendak membuka suaranya lagi, tetapi pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada pipi Kyungsoo yang berada tepat didepan matanya. Pipi mulus itu seakan menggodanya. Mata Jongin bergerak dari pipi Kyungsoo ke telinganya yang sedikit tersembunyi oleh helaian rambut Kyungsoo.

Dari telinga terus turun ke rahang dan leher Kyungsoo, Jongin bisa melihat jelas kulit putih itu. Karena gaun tidur usang yang dipakai Kyungsoo memiliki garis leher yang lebar. Bahkan tulang selangka indah itu terlihat dalam pandangan Jongin, hingga ke jejak kemerahan yang masih nyata tertinggal disana.

Jongin mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu. Akhirnya ia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit berjengit merasakan benda lembab dan hangat itu menyapa pipinya. Beberapa detik kemudian Jongin melepas kecupannya dan menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"Makan supmu sebelum dingin. Aku berani jamin kau tidak akan mati jika memakannya."

Dengan langkah yang terkesan cuek Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian, dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan debuman pelan bunyi pintu.

.

.

.

"Huh, hampir saja aku memperkosanya lagi. Sial!"

Jongin memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh. Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Jongin tidak langsung pergi. Ia berdiri menyandar di pintu kamarnya. Berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang membandel, berdetak sangat kencang.

"Aish, Do Kyungsoo. Kenapa gadis sepertimu bisa membuatku hingga seperti ini?"

Jongin bergumam sendiri, bertanya pada udara kosong.

' _jika hatimu merasakan perasaan aneh untuknya, mungkin bisa dibilang… kau jatuh cinta.'_

Kata-kata Joonmyeon melintas di kepalanya. Berputar-putar memenuhi pikirannya.

"Benarkah aku jatuh cinta padamu, Do Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

Jongin melirik ke arah nakasnya, dimana semangkuk sup yang masih nyaris penuh tergeletak disana. Ia mendengus, dilihatnya Kyungsoo meringkuk diatas ranjangnya tanpa menggunakan _bedcover_.

Langsung saja Jongin menaiki ranjang, dan mulai membenarkan posisi berbaring Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Kyungsoo memprotes, tetapi Jongin mengabaikannya. Ia membaringkan Kyungsoo, kemudian dirinya ikut berbaring dan mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo erat.

"Tidur dengan benar, Kyungsoo."

"Lepas! Aku mau pulang!"

"Apa begini tingkah orang yang sedang demam? Kalau kau tidak makan dan tidur dengan benar, bagaimana kau bisa sembuh?" sembur Jongin.

"Bukan urusanmu aku sembuh atau tidak!"

Jongin melirik lagi ke nakas. Obat yang harusnya diminum Kyungsoo masih utuh disana.

"Kau belum meminum obatmu juga?"

Kyungsoo melengos mendengar suara Jongin. Entah perasaanya saja atau memang ada nada khawatir disana? Ditepisnya pemikirannya tentang suara Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa ia mulai melantur.

"Kau punya anemia, kau harus meminum obat itu sekarang!"

"Bisakah kau hentikan akting sok pedulimu itu? Aku tidak butuh!"

Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Kedua tangannya mendorong bahu Jongin, tetapi berhubung tubuhnya masih lemah tenaganya tidak cukup kuat. Malah Jongin semakin erat memeluknya.

Bibir Jongin awalnya bergerak kasar dan memaksa, namun lama kelamaan mulai melembut. Keningnya yang menempel dengan kening Kyungsoo bisa merasakan suhu tinggi gadis itu. Bibirnya mencecap pelan-pelan bibir Kyungsoo, kemudian mengulumnya halus.

Kyungsoo merasa aneh, mengapa Jongin malah menciumnya? Dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan pula.

"Sekarang apa kau bisa membedakan aku berakting atau tidak?"

Tanya Jongin pelan setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ditatapnya kedua mata Kyungsoo. Tetapi gadis itu diam dan menunduk, menolak untuk menatapnya.

"Aku akan menyuruh pelayan membawa sup baru, setelah itu minum obatmu. Dan jangan membantah lagi, Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinue**

 **Maaf banget ini updatenya telat T.T next diusahain fast update**

 **Jangan lupa review yaa^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Precious Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Remake from Kyumin's Fanfiction "You're My Precious" by Author Another Girl in Another Place**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning : a Genderswitch FF, Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Habiskan, Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab, ia nekat menaruh mangkuk sup yang isinya hanya habis sepertiganya saja.

"Kau tidak dengar? Habiskan supmu!"

"Tidak mau! Berhenti mengaturku ini dan itu!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam, membalas tatapan kesal namja itu. Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Kubilang tadi jangan membantah lagi, 'kan? Kenapa kau masih saja membantahku?"

Ucapan Jongin terdengar sedikit melunak. Kemudian ia meraih sejumlah obat diatas nakas dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo. Jongin yang sudah bisa membaca gerakan Kyungsoo yang berniat menjauh, cepat-cepat memerangkap pinggang yeoja itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Lepas!"

"Sekarang obatmu, ayo diminum."

Jongin menyodorkan tiga tablet obat dan satu pil penambah darah untuk Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih saja menatap marah pada Jongin, tetapi akhirnya ia menurut juga. Jemarinya mulai meraih obat di telapak tangan Jongin. Membuat Jongin merasa geli dalam hati melihat perbedaan telapak tangan mereka.

Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang meneguk obatnya. Lagi-lagi matanya tertuju pada leher Kyungsoo. Ugh, melihat leher putih dengan sedikit bercak kemerahan itu membuat Jongin gatal. Gatal ingin meninggalkan jejaknya lagi disana.

Tetapi gaun tidur Kyungsoo sedikit mengganggu pandangan Jongin, terutama bagian yang robek itu. Alisnya mengernyit. Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mampu untuk sekadar membeli baju tidur? Memangnya kemana uang yang didapatnya dengan menjadi penyanyi café?

"Tidak bisakah kau memakai pakaian tidur yang lebih pantas? Baju seperti itu sudah tak layak pakai, kau tahu."

Ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kesal. Padahal Jongin hanya bertanya, tidak bermaksud menghina atau apa. Tetapi telinga Kyungsoo rupanya menganggap kalimat itu sebagai ejekan untuk dirinya.

"Tidak usah berbicara jika kau hanya berniat mengejekku. Aku bukan penggila saham yang mempunyai tambang uang sepertimu, jadi bukan urusanmu aku memakai baju seperti apa!"

Nafas Kyungsoo tersengal setelah menyemburkan kalimat barusan pada Jongin. Tetapi Jongin hanya menguap bosan dan mengangkat bahunya. Membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin mencakar wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Do Kyungsoo, tadi aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengejekmu. Tetapi kau sendiri yang menyimpulkan begitu, ya sudahlah. Omong-omong, aku punya beberapa pakaian yang bisa kau pakai."

Jongin turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya yang berjejer di sepanjang sisi kiri kamarnya, dekat pintu balkonnya. Ia memilah-milah sejenak, mencari satu piyama tidurnya yang cocok untuk dipakai Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya ia mengambil satu piyama yang tidak pernah dipakainya. Piyama berwarna biru laut dengan gambar ikan badut oranye bergaris putih yang tersebar di atas kain itu. Piyama _couple_ , yang diberikan oleh adiknya yang konyol itu. Jadi Sehun punya satu stel yang sama persis dengan yang Jongin pegang sekarang. Tentu saja Jongin tidak akan pernah mau memakai piyama yang kekanakan seperti itu.

"Pakai ini. Baju tidurmu itu harusnya menjadi lap dapurku saja."

Kali ini Jongin terdengar benar-benar menghina. Ditambah sedikit seringai di sudut bibirnya, membuat Kyungsoo muak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin. Tangannya terkepal melampiaskan amarahnya.

Satu sentakan di lengannya membuatnya menoleh. Jongin sudah mengganti seringai mengejeknya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kyungsoo-ya. Selera humormu benar-benar buruk. Sekarang ayo ganti bajumu."

Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo pelan agar turun dari ranjang.

"Aku tidak butuh pakaian pinjamanmu! Aku mau pulang sekarang!" jerit Kyungsoo.

Jongin mencengkeram tangan Kyungsoo lagi, membuat yeoja itu meringis.

"Kau akan pulang kalau aku ingin kau pulang. Tetapi sekarang aku tidak ingin kau pulang, jadi kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Cepat ganti bajumu sekarang!"

"Tidak mau! Berhenti mengurungku dan memerintahkan ini itu kepadaku!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku yang menggantinya!"

Kyungsoo tidak sempat menahan Jongin lagi. Tangan namja itu sudah menarik gaun tidurnya cepat, meloloskannya melewati kepala Kyungsoo. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, hingga Kyungsoo sadar kini dia nyaris _naked_ lagi di hadapan Jongin. Hanya pakaian dalamnya saja yang tersisa.

Kyungsoo kembali gemetar ketakutan. Apa hanya akal-akalan Jongin saja ingin memakaikannya baju ganti, karena sebenarnya pria itu ingin memperkosanya lagi?

Jongin membuang begitu saja gaun tidurnya yang usang ke lantai. Kemudian mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh di ranjang lagi.

Kyungsoo membeliak takut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin yang hendak memakaikan celana piyamanya di kaki Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak. Suara pelan Kyungsoo yang bergetar terdengar ke telinganya. Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo, dan jelas sekali terlihat raut ketakutan disana.

Jongin mengerjap dan sadar Kyungsoo takut akan sikapnya barusan. Dengan cepat ia memakaikan celana piyamanya pada yeoja itu, lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo pelan hingga yeoja itu terduduk. Kini tubuh Kyungsoo sudah tertutup seutuhnya, Jongin sedang mengancingkan atasan piyama itu. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya rapat.

"Aku hanya memakaikanmu piyama. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin kemudian menarik tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih gemetar untuk berbaring.

"Tidurlah, aku akan keluar."

Jongin menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan _bedcover_ miliknya. Tangannya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo sekilas, kemudian ia turun dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih gemetar, walaupun matanya sayup-sayup mulai tertutup dan akhirnya tertidur pulas.

.

.

"Pakai jaketmu, lalu akan kuantar pulang sekarang."

Kyungsoo bergeming, lalu menatap Jongin malas. Namja itu sedang berdiri bersedekap tangan didepannya.

"Itu bukan jaketku, itu jaketmu 'kan? Kau saja yang pakai."

"Ck!"

Jongin berdecak kesal. Ia meraih jaket tebal yang tergeletak disamping Kyungsoo dan memakaikannya paksa di tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau, kenapa kau senang sekali memaksaku hah?!"

Jongin menggeram kesal, tangannya merengkuh bahu Kyungsoo erat.

"Karena kau memang harus dipaksa, Nona yang keras kepala. Sekarang kau mau pulang atau tidak?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kesal, lalu ia menepis tangan Jongin dari bahunya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kamar Jongin. Membuat Jongin lagi-lagi berdecak. Do Kyungsoo memang yeoja paling keras kepala yang pernah ditemuinya!

Ekspresi takut Kyungsoo sebelum tidur tadi entah sudah hilang kemana. Yang jelas sejak demamnya turun dan terbangun beberapa saat yang lalu, Kyungsoo kembali lagi menjadi sosok keras kepala yang menjengkelkan bagi Jongin.

Jongin bergegas melangkah menyusul Kyungsoo, yang kini sedang berdiri termangu di teras rumahnya. Tampaknya yeoja itu bingung, karena Kyungsoo baru sadar jika ia tak memakai alas kaki. Sedangkan mobil yang akan dipakai Jongin untuk mengantar dirinya ada di seberang teras, tepat di tengah halaman. Apa boleh buat 'kan? Terpaksa ia menyebrangi halaman mansion Jongin dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Tepat sebelum anak tangga terakhir selesai dilewatinya, Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya melayang. Ia terkesiap kaget dan menoleh. Mendapati Jongin sedang menggendongnya menuju mobil.

"Apa? Kau mau memprotes lagi?"

Kyungsoo urung membuka mulutnya yang hendak mengomel lagi. Jongin ternyata sudah menyemburnya lebih dulu.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Kyungsoo, keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang berusaha membuka obrolan. Kyungsoo yang memang malas berbicara dengan Jongin dan Jongin yang sedang menahan geram dengan tingkah Kyungsoo.

Ketika sampai Kyungsoo turun begitu saja dari mobil Jongin. Tidak dipedulikannya Jongin yang ikut turun menyusulnya.

Kyungsoo menaiki tangga menuju kamar sewaannya dengan perlahan. Bagian selangkangannya masih lumayan perih jika dibuat berjalan. Jongin berjalan di belakangnya, seolah bersiap menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo jika gadis itu limbung.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega saat tiba didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia mendorongnya membuka dan akan langsung menutupnya jika saja tangan Jongin tidak menahannya.

"Apa lagi Kim Jongin?"

Jongin menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak pernah diajarkan cara berterima kasih, huh? Sopan sekali kau, Nona."

Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Aku? Berterima kasih? Kenapa aku harus berterima kasih pada orang sepertimu?"

Urat kekesalan tampak di pelipis Jongin. Menghadapi gadis seperti Kyungsoo memang membuat naik darah. Jika tidak ingat Kyungsoo sedang sakit, Jongin pasti sudah menyerangnya sedari tadi. Akhirnya namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan, berusaha mengatur emosinya.

"Istirahatlah dengan baik, jangan lupakan obatmu."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kaku. Pasalnya tadi ia melihat Jongin sudah emosi berat, terlihat dari raut wajah pria itu. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap akan balas membentak Jongin jika namja itu mengomelinya, tetapi kemudian Jongin hanya berkata seperti itu.

Jongin berbalik hendak pergi, tetapi ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo dan merengkuh tubuh yeoja itu cepat. Wajahnya maju dan bibirnya mendarat di kening Kyungsoo. Tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Jongin melepas pelukannya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat Kyungsoo tanpa sepatah kata lagi. Mengabaikan raut terkejut dan tidak percaya dari Kyungsoo yang menatap punggung Jongin menjauh.

.

.

Dua hari setelah itu Jongin tidak lagi mengganggu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit lega, karena setidaknya ia bisa menjalani harinya dengan tenang tanpa adanya gangguan macam-macam dari Jongin. Kyungsoo sebenarnya heran dengan sikap Jongin. Bukankah namja itu tidak suka padanya, sama seperti dirinya yang membenci Jongin? Tetapi mengapa saat dia sakit kemarin Jongin begitu perhatian padanya? Apa dibalik sikap manisnya itu Jongin masih merencanakan sesuatu? Sesuatu yang lebih kejam untuk dirinya?

Tentu saja masalah keperawanannya yang direnggut Jongin dengan paksa tempo hari hanya menjadi rahasia. Kyungsoo sadar itu adalah aibnya, jadi ia tidak berniat menceritakannya kepada siapapun. Bahkan jika nanti Sehun dan Luhan menelepon sekalipun. Dua hari yang lalu saat dirinya 'dikurung' di kamar Jongin, ponselnya tidak aktif. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa kedua sahabatnya itu sudah menghubunginya atau belum.

"Hei, kau melamun?"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Tampak Ken menatapnya khawatir. Kyungsoo mengulas senyumnya dan membenarkan letak syal yang dipakainya.

"Aish, kau membuatku terkejut tahu! Aku tidak melamun, Ken."

Ken berdecak pelan.

"Tadi jelas-jelas kulihat pandangan matamu itu tidak fokus. Wajahmu juga sedikit pucat."

Ravi, temannya yang lain ikut menambahkan. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah. Ayo semangat, tinggal satu lagu lagi dan pekerjaan malam ini selesai."

Kyungsoo melemparkan seulas senyumnya dan Ken hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihatnya. Dan yah, Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu _ballad_ lagi kali ini. Lagu itu berjudul My Immortal, yang dengan sempurna dibawakan dengan suara merdunya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin mengawasinya dari kursi VIP di sudut café. Tidak terlihat dan sangat strategis untuk mengawasi keadaan panggung. Entahlah, mengikuti keseharian Kyungsoo sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sekarang. Jongin juga tidak tahu mengapa ia mau melakukannya. Ia hanya merasakan dihatinya ada dorongan untuk melakukan semua kekonyolan ini.

Tahu itu adalah penampilan terakhir Kyungsoo malam itu, Jongin bangkit dari kursinya. Melangkah keluar dari café tersebut.

Sementara itu di ruang ganti, Kyungsoo sudah selesai membereskan tasnya. Setelah memastikan semua barang miliknya tidak ada yang tertinggal, Kyungsoo bergegas pamit pada teman-temannya dan berniat pulang.

"Aku duluan, kalian mau minum 'kan setelah ini?"

"Kau mau kami antar? Kelihatannya kau belum sembuh benar, Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah. Kalian saja yang habiskan minuman-minuman itu."

Teman-teman namjanya langsung saja menyerangnya. Mereka kompak mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, hingga yeoja itu merengut kesal.

"Ya! Awas kalian semua!"

Namja-namja itu hanya tertawa mendengar omelan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Kyungsoo-ya."

"Nanti kami akan bawakan minuman ke rumahmu, kapan-kapan tapi."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya bosan, kemudian melambai pada mereka dan keluar dari ruang ganti.

Jalan raya didepan café masih cukup ramai. Kyungsoo mengamati sekelilingnya, berjaga-jaga. Takut jika tiba-tiba ada SUV serba hitam lagi yang nyaris menabraknya. Belum lagi sejumlah namja yang menculiknya waktu itu. Kyungsoo mulai melangkah pelan setelah yakin keadaan aman untuknya. Beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di perempatan jalan dan hendak menyebrang, ketika sebuah sedan hitam mengilat berhenti.

Sesosok tubuh jangkung keluar dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa tahu siapa sosok itu, ia melangkah mundur hendak kabur tetapi sosok itu sudah menangkap pinggangnya lebih dulu. Dengan mudah kedua tangannya menyeret Kyungsoo masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kim Jongin! Lepas! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?! Aku mau pulang!"

Sosok itu, Jongin, mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo. Ia sibuk memegangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang berontak hebat dalam pelukannya.

"Jalan." Ucap Jongin datar kepada supirnya.

"Lepas, Kim Jongin!"

"Diam, Do Kyungsoo! Apa perlu aku membiusmu supaya kau diam?"

Kyungsoo terengah dalam cengkeraman tangan Jongin. Melawan Jongin terasa percuma. Yang ada tenaganya malah terbuang sia-sia, karena namja ini tidak mengendurkan sedikitpun pegangannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah. Ia tak lagi meronta dalam pelukan Jongin. Hatinya was-was. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Jongin memang masih merencanakan sesuatu untuknya. Buktinya sekarang namja ini kembali menculiknya. Kyungsoo menggeliat, mencoba mencari tahu apa Jongin mengendurkan pegangannya. Ternyata ia salah, lengan kokoh namja itu mengungkungnya erat.

Tetapi mengapa Kyungsoo merasa…pelukan Jongin berbeda? Bukan sekadar untuk menahannya agar tidak berontak, tetapi juga terkesan melindungi? Entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak begitu paham. _Yeoja_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengusir pikiran baiknya tentang Jongin.

"Apa susahnya bersikap tenang seperti ini, hm? Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya duduk diam dalam pelukanku, bukankah itu mudah? Banyak _yeoja_ diluar sana yang mengincar posisimu sekarang, Do Kyungsoo."

Suara Jongin terdengar. Kali ini tak ada nada dingin dalam kalimatnya. Kyungsoo tidak merespon, ia mengernyitkan alisnya kesal mendengar kata-kata Jongin.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak cari _yeoja_ lain saja?"

Jongin yang sedang menempelkan hidungnya di rambut Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Karena aku tidak ingin _yeoja_ lain. Yang aku inginkan hanya kau, Do Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak mau diinginkan olehmu, aku membencimu. Kau dengar itu?"

Jongin tertawa mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Silahkan saja kau membenciku. Semakin kau membenciku, semakin aku tidak akan melepasmu. Aku sudah pernah bilang 'kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang."

Emosi Kyungsoo perlahan mulai naik. Ia meronta lagi, berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah?! Kau sudah tahu aku dan adikmu hanya pura-pura, kau sudah berhasil menyakitiku kemarin, mengambil hartaku yang paling berharga! Kau masih belum puas?! Kenapa kau masih saja menggangguku?!"

Jongin menatap balik mata jernih Kyungsoo yang memandangnya penuh amarah. Nafas Kyungsoo memburu, bahkan sepertinya yeoja itu tidak sadar sudah melampiaskan isi hatinya hingga airmatanya ikut keluar. Mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

Jongin mendekap lagi tubuh Kyungsoo yang sempat menjauh. Tangannya terulur mengusap airmata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjap, dan malah membuat setetes airmatanya kembali mengalir turun. Ketika Jongin hendak menyekanya lagi, Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Diam-diam kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

' _Airmata bodoh! Bisa-bisanya keluar disaat yang tidak tepat!'_ Maki Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Jongin memajukan wajahnya dan tangannya menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo. Sedikit menariknya agar wajah _yeoja_ itu kembali menghadapnya.

Dan yang dilakukan Jongin kemudian membuat Kyungsoo membeku. Bibir namja itu menempel di pipinya, bergerak menghapus sisa-sisa airmata Kyungsoo yang tadi sempat mengalir keluar. Mata Jongin terpejam, menyembunyikan _onyx_ kelamnya yang tajam. Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak suka melihatnya." Bisik Jongin pelan.

Matanya menatap Kyungsoo, ada sedikit sinar kelembutan disana. Entah Kyungsoo menyadarinya atau tidak. Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo sekilas, kemudian merapatkan syal yang dipakai Kyungsoo.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun."

Nada suara Jongin terdengar sedikit membujuk. Kyungsoo menoleh keluar, dan ia mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit bingung. Kemudian Jongin menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya memasuki rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kenapa dua hari ini aku tidak bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo ya?"

Sehun yang sedang menatap pemandangan luar hotel melalui jendela kamarnya, melangkah mendekati Luhan yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Memeluk kekasihnya itu erat.

"Aku juga begitu, ponselnya selalu tidak aktif. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Sehun bergumam pelan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Sekilas ia teringat _hyung_ -nya. Ia tahu _hyung_ -nya itu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam pada Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya bertemu sekali 'kan? Dulu saat Sehun memperkenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai 'tunangannya' itu. Jadi, sudah seharusnya Kyungsoo aman, karena Sehun yakin Jongin pasti akan mengabaikan hal yang dianggapnya tidak penting.

Sehun tidak tahu saja apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu sekarang.

"Sehun, bahkan kecemasanku sudah muncul sejak aku belum berangkat kesini. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

Luhan menatap Sehun, raut wajahnya terlihat sekali tidak tenang. Yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesekali matanya melirik ponsel ditangannya.

" _Chagi_ , jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Nanti kita coba hubungi Kyungsoo lagi, mungkin saja dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Sehun, bagaimana kal-mmh!"

Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan mengunci bibir kekasihnya cepat. Bibirnya rapat di bibir Luhan, dan mulai bergerak pelan untuk melumatnya. Ia ingin menenangkan yeoja dalam dekapannya ini. Tangannya menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat, merapatkan jarak tubuh mereka. Hingga tubuh mungil Luhan benar-benar menempel padanya.

"Mmmh…"

Suara lenguhan Luhan keluar saat Sehun menghisap kuat bibirnya. Tangan Sehun merayap di punggungnya, mengusap-usapnya lembut.

"Jangan cemas, Luhanie. Nanti kita hubungi Kyungsoo lagi, oke?"

.

.

.

Jongin terus berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai dua rumah sakit ini. Dengan Kyungsoo yang mengekor dibelakangnya, walaupun tampak jelas sekali _yeoja_ itu bersungut-sungut. Tangan Jongin erat menggenggam tangan mungil itu, memastikan Kyungsoo tidak lari tiba-tiba. Akhirnya mereka berhenti melangkah di sebuah pintu, Jongin tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dulu langsung saja membukanya.

Jongin memutar matanya bosan, sementara Kyungsoo yang melihatnya dari balik punggung Jongin perlahan merasakan pipinya menghangat. Jujur saja, ia belum pernah melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan dalam posisi intim.

"Tidak bisakah kalian melakukannya di tempat lain?"

Suara datar Jongin membuat sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ itu menghentikan kegiatan _french kiss_ mereka.

"Kim Jongin, kau sangat mengganggu, kau tahu?"

Namja itu, Joonmyeon, tampak sedikit kesal dengan kedatangan Jongin. Ia kembali menatap kekasihnya yang baru saja beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"Jongin-ah, ada apa datang kesini malam-malam?" tanya kekasih Joonmyeon itu. _Name tag_ bertuliskan **Zhang Yixing** terpasang di bagian depan seragam perawatnya.

 _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum ramah, memamerkan senyumnya yang 'membunuh'. Tetapi matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang berdiri di belakang Jongin.

"Eo, siapa itu? Jongin-ah, siapa dia?"

Jongin menoleh ke belakang, dimana Kyungsoo berdiri. Kemudian menarik Kyungsoo ke depan.

"Kekasihku. Aku ingin dia diperiksa."

Kyungsoo melotot tajam pada Jongin.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu? Kau benar-benar kurang ajar!"

"Sejak kita tidur bersama tiga hari yang lalu." Sahut Jongin santai.

"Kau!"

Kyungsoo hampir saja menerjang Jongin jika saja Yixing, si perawat itu, tidak cepat-cepat menahannya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sengit.

Jongin membuang muka dari pandangan Kyungsoo, ia beralih menatap Joonmyeon.

"Periksa dia, kau pasti tahu maksudku." Ucap Jongin pelan dan datar.

Joonmyeon langsung mengangguk, tentu saja. Ia paham maksud Jongin.

"Nona, tolong tenang dulu, oke?"

Yixing membujuk Kyungsoo yang masih saja meronta.

"Suntik bius saja supaya dia tenang, Yixing."

Sebelum Kyungsoo semakin emosi mendengar kalimat Jongin barusan, Yixing cepat-cepat merangkul Kyungsoo dan membimbingnya ke ruang periksa.

Joonmyeon memandang Jongin penuh arti.

"Kau benar-benar serius dengannya?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya.

"Yang jelas aku tertarik padanya."

Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Jika kau sudah terperosok terlalu dalam, kau akan susah untuk keluar lagi."

Joonmyeon kemudian melangkah ke ruang periksa, menyusul Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang sudah masuk kesana terlebih dulu.

Sementara Jongin terdiam, kemudian ia menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kurasa aku memang sudah terperosok jauh kedalam. Dan sepertinya aku tidak berniat keluar."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Hidungnya sedikit mengernyit mencium bau khas obat-obatan. Perawat bernama Zhang Yixing itu yang memintanya berbaring.

"Nona, tolong lepas syal dan jaketmu sebentar ya? Aku sedikit sulit memeriksamu kalau tidak dilepas."

Kyungsoo ragu-ragu menurutinya. Ia masih sedikit trauma jika diminta membuka bajunya didepan orang lain. Ia menatap Yixing dengan pandangan menilai.

"Hanya jaketmu saja, Nona. Tidak usah melepas bajumu juga."

Yixing tersenyum maklum melihat pandangan Kyungsoo. Ia menaruh jaket dan syal Kyungsoo diatas meja disamping ranjang. Kemudian menggulung lengan kanan blus Kyungsoo hingga sebatas siku.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Menyebalkan memang, tetapi abaikan saja. Kalau kau meladeninya, kau yang akan capek nantinya. Dia itu tidak mau kalah."

Kyungsoo tahu Yixing sedang membicarakan Jongin. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Tapi orang seperti dia memang harus dilawan. Memangnya dia siapa, hingga semua orang harus mematuhinya?"

Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengoleskan alkohol di lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap sinis.

"Kau mau menyuntikkan obat bius padaku?"

Yixing mengulas senyumnya lagi. "Memangnya kau mau?"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggeleng. Suntik bius? Tidak, terima kasih. Nanti Kim Jongin akan berbuat macam-macam padanya lagi jika dia tidak sadar.

Yixing tertawa. "Aku hanya ingin memberi antibiotik ini saja."

Tangan Yixing memakai sarung tangan dan mengambil jarum suntik steril. Lalu meraih botol antibiotik cair.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Joonmyeon masuk dan melangkah mendekati ranjang.

"Halo, Nona. Kita bertemu lagi."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Nng, kurasa aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Anda."

Joonmyeon tertawa dan menepuk dahinya.

"Oh ya, tentu saja kau tidak tahu ya? Tetapi kita memang sudah bertemu, tiga hari yang lalu. Saat itu kau sedang tak sadarkan diri di kamar Jongin."

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Joonmyeon. Hatinya berkata agar jangan terlalu terbuka pada dua orang asing didepannya ini. Mereka itu teman Jongin, mungkin saja mereka bersekongkol.

Saat Joonmyeon memeriksanya, Kyungsoo terus memasang tatapan curiganya. Waspada dan sangat berhati-hati. Membuat Yixing yang mengamatinya diam-diam tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa tertawa, _chagiya_?"

Yixing hanya menggeleng.

"Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" tanya Yixing.

Kyungsoo diam, tidak langsung menjawab.

"Do Kyungsoo." jawab Kyungsoo beberapa detik kemudian.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo-ya, kurasa kau sudah sembuh sepenuhnya. Hanya flu-mu saja yang belum sembuh. Kusarankan kau lebih banyak beristirahat. Oke?"

Joonmyeon menepuk lengan Kyungsoo sekilas, kemudian berbisik di telinga kekasihnya. Yixing sedikit mengernyit mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon, tetapi akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil. Joonmyeon mengulas senyumnya pada Kyungsoo sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruang periksa itu.

"Oke, Do Kyungsoo. Ah, sebaiknya kupanggil Kyungsoo saja ya? Atau Kyungsooie juga terdengar lebih manis."

Yixing berusaha mencairkan suasana yang hening. Kyungsoo tampaknya masih menjaga jarak dengannya. Karena _yeoja_ itu sama sekali tidak membalas senyumnya. Pasti Jongin yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, pikir Yixing.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau membuka rokmu, Kyungsoo-ya?"

Kyungsoo langsung menegang, tangannya refleks mencengkeram roknya erat. Ia menatap Yixing takut.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus membukanya?"

Yixing buru-buru menenangkan Kyungsoo sebelum _yeoja_ itu melompat dari ranjang dan kabur.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memeriksanya saja. Beberapa hari yang lalu… Jongin memaksamu bercinta bukan?"

Kyungsoo langsung tersentak dan menatap nyalang pada Yixing.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat, apakah lukanya sudah pulih atau belum. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Percayalah."

Yixing sampai mengangkat kedua tangannya agar Kyungsoo yakin dengannya. Kyungsoo menatap lama pada Yixing, yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan tatapan meyakinkan dari yeoja perawat itu.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai menurunkan roknya. Membuat Yixing menghela nafas lega dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah hampir pulih. Hanya flunya saja yang masih sedikit mengganggunya. Yixing sekarang sedang memeriksa…yah kau tahulah. Itu urusan _yeoja_ , jadi aku tidak ikut campur didalam sana."

Jongin mengangguk menanggapi omongan Joonmyeon. Lalu namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Dia benar-benar _yeoja_ paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui. Belum pernah aku menemukan _yeoja_ seperti itu."

Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Dia seperti agak menjaga jarak denganku dan Yixing. Mungkin yang ada di pikirannya adalah kami ini orang yang sama sepertimu. Karena kita akrab."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, jika saja kau lihat wajahnya tadi." sahut Joonmyeon.

Jongin sedikit heran. Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar menganggapnya sejahat itu?

Suara pintu ruang periksa yang terbuka terdengar, kemudian Yixing keluar dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya di belakang. Yeoja itu sudah mengenakan lagi roknya, tentu saja. Beserta jaket dan syalnya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, tetapi yeoja itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yixing.

"Oke, tak ada luka yang fatal. Dan organ vitalnya juga baik-baik saja, memar dan lecetnya sudah mulai hilang. Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi, ingat itu."

Yixing menajamkan kalimat terakhirnya dan melayangkan tatapan menegurnya pada Jongin. Jongin hanya memutar matanya jengah melihat tatapan Yixing. Namja itu lalu melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang berdiri canggung diantara mereka. Tangannya merapatkan lagi syal yang dipakai Kyungsoo.

"Ayo."

Jongin kembali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan Joonmyeon. Setelah pintu tertutup Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya tidak mudah mendapatkan Do Kyungsoo."

Joonmyeon mengangguk menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak memeluk tubuh perawat itu.

"Yeah, tapi kurasa Jongin benar-benar serius. Tidak pernah dia bersikap seperti itu pada _yeoja_."

Yixing tersenyum dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Do Kyungsoo cantik, bukan?"

Joonmyeon memutar matanya.

"Zhang Yixing, jangan menggodaku. Lebih baik kita teruskan yang tadi. Kau mau disini atau dirumah?"

Yixing terkekeh pelan sebelum menarik wajah kekasihnya mendekat, membuat namja Kim itu tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

"Apa lagi maumu, Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dingin pada Jongin yang masih saja membuntutinya. Kyungsoo sudah lelah berdebat, ia hanya ingin tidur dan istirahat sekarang. Tetapi Jongin terus mengikutinya. Bahkan hingga di pintu depan apartment Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak menyahut. Ia merebut kunci pintu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan menggunakannya untuk membuka pintu. Setelahnya ia mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo masuk kedalam dan dirinya ikut masuk.

"YA! Apa yang ka-mmph!"

Jongin membanting pintu hingga menutup dan memutar kuncinya. Lalu tangannya bergerak memeluk Kyungsoo dan langsung mencium bibir yeoja itu.

Kyungsoo menggeliat dalam pelukan Jongin yang erat. Satu tangan Jongin menyusup diantara helaian rambutnya, kemudian menekan lembut kepala Kyungsoo hingga tautan bibir mereka semakin rapat.

Dan yang terdengar disana kemudian hanyalah bunyi helaan nafas Jongin dan Kyungsoo, serta suara samar ciuman mereka.

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan. Kyungsoo memenfaatkan kesempatan saat pelukan Jongin sedikit mengendur, ia mendorong namja itu menjauh. Tangannya terburu-buru meraih tasnya dan secepat mungkin mengambil ponselnya.

Nama 'Sehun' terpampang di layar ponsel itu. Kyungsoo terkesiap saat Jongin merebut ponselnya.

"Sehun?" bisik Jongin.

"Kembalikan ponselku, brengsek!"

Jongin menoleh menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian menyodorkan ponsel itu kasar.

"Loudspeaker!"

Kyungsoo melotot.

"Tidak!"

"Kubilang loudspeaker!"

"Kubilang tidak!"

Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Jongin menarik bagian depan blus Kyungsoo, menyentakkan Kyungsoo mendekat padanya.

"Jawab dengan loudspeaker, atau kau tidak akan pernah lagi menerima telepon dari Sehun?"

Suara rendah Jongin terdengar mengancam. Kyungsoo menatap marah padanya, hingga nafasnya yang memburu menerpa bibir Jongin.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menekan tombol jawab, lalu memilih ' **Loudspeaker'**.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 **ToBeContinue**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Precious Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Remake from Kyumin's Fanfiction "You're My Precious" by Author Another Girl in Another Place**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning : a Genderswitch FF, Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

Kyungsoo membuka suaranya menyapa Sehun diseberang sana. Ia berusaha keras menahan getar dalam suaranya, amarahnya pada Jongin yang membuat suaranya terdengar aneh.

" _Astaga, Do Kyungsoo! Akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu juga. Kenapa kau susah sekali kuhubungi, hah? Kemana saja kau?!"_

Sehun langsung mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Helaan nafas lega pria itu terdengar, kemudian suara Sehun berganti menjadi suara gadis.

" _Kyungsoo? Soo-ya, kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Tidak ada masalah 'kan?"_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar suara itu. Itu suara Luhan. Ia melihat Jongin sedang mengernyit tajam. Matanya menyipit memandang Kyungsoo penuh selidik. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin, ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Luhan.

"Nng, Lu… Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku…"

Ucapan Kyungsoo berhenti saat Jongin merengkuh tubuhnya dan merebut ponselnya. Kyungsoo melotot kesal pada Jongin, sementara pria itu dengan cuek duduk dan memangku tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Teruskan obrolanmu."

Jongin berbisik pelan di telinga Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menjauhkan wajahnya risih mendengar suara Jongin di telinganya.

"… _Soo? Kyungsoo? Kau masih disana?"_

Suara Luhan dan Sehun terdengar bersahutan.

"Ah… I-iya…"

" _Apa Jongin hyung mengganggumu, Soo?"_

Kyungsoo menegang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Kenapa Sehun menanyakan hal itu sekarang?

' _Dia tidak sekedar menggangguku, Sehunna. Andai saja kau tahu yang sebenarnya.'_

"Ngg, itu… Tidak…"

" _Apa Soo?"_

"T-tidak… Tidak ada apa-apa, Hun…"

Sehun terdiam disana. Sementara Jongin menyeringai mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Gadis pintar. Aku belum ingin adikku itu tahu jika kita memiliki _affair._ "

Jongin kembali berbisik. Membuat Kyungsoo menahan geram dalam hati.

" _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau… seharusnya sudah tidur 'kan?"_

Suara Sehun terdengar lagi.

"Sehunna, aku baru saja pulang. Aku baru saja akan bersiap tidur."

' _Tetapi kakakmu yang iblis ini terus saja menggangguku.'_ Tambah Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Ia menggeliat risih saat tangan Jongin mulai merayapi perutnya. Mengusapnya, sesekali menepuk-nepuknya lembut. Kyungsoo berusaha menarik tangan Jongin tetapi nihil.

" _Ah begitu, baiklah. Kau istirahatlah, maaf mengganggumu Soo. Tetapi aku dan Luhan benar-benar cemas karena kami tidak tahu kabamu. Ya sudahlah, kau tidur sekarang. Nanti aku dan Luhan akan meneleponmu lagi."_

" _Soo, jika terjadi sesuatu lekas beritahu aku ya?"_

Suara cemas Luhan benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo terharu.

"Ya… tentu saja."

" _Istirahatlah, selamat malam Kyungsoo-ya. Jaljayo."_

"Ne, jalja."

" _Saranghae, Soo."_

Koor terakhir dari Luhan dan Sehun, kemudian sambungan telepon terputus. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin sekali meneriakkan ' _Hyung_ -mu itu disini, Sehun! Mendengarkan semua pembicaraan kita!' . Tetapi ia tidak mau sahabatnya itu tidak tenang di London sana. Lagipula bukankah ia memang berniat menyembunyikan semuanya?

"Siapa itu Luhan?"

Suara pelan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berjengit dari lamunannya. Gadis itu menyentak tangan Jongin dan berusaha kabur dari rengkuhan pria itu.

Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab Jongin, ia beringsut ke kasur lantainya dan bersiap memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah malas meladeni Jongin, yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah tidur. Walaupun ia tidak bisa tenang sepenuhnya karena iblis itu masih berada di kamarnya.

"Do Kyungsoo…?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya rapat, ia sudah berlindung dibalik selimut tipisnya. Ia tahu kalau sekarang Jongin melangkah mendekatinya. Persetan, ia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

Jongin memang mendekatinya. Lelaki itu duduk diam mengamati Kyungsoo yang –awalnya– mengacuhkannya. Tetapi lama kelamaan gadis itu terlelap juga.

Tak ada yang dilakukan Jongin. Ia hanya memandangi Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Lama ia hanya diam seperti batu di posisinya, sebelum akhirnya melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Jongin menghela nafas, lantas mencium kening Kyungsoo sesaat sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar sewa Kyungsoo.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

Ini pagi hari setelah Sehun meneleponnya. Kyungsoo baru saja selesai membereskan kamarnya, mencuci sprei dan sarung bantal, pakaian-pakaian 'panggung'-nya, dan sekarang ia hendak menyantap sarapannya. Secangkir sereal coklat.

Kyungsoo terus menatap ponselnya, berharap Sehun atau Luhan meneleponnya lagi. Sekarang tidak ada Jongin si iblis itu, jadi Kyungsoo merasa ia bisa leluasa berbicara pada sahabatnya itu. Dan Kyungsoo berharap di pagi _weekend_ yang cerah ini ia bisa menikmatinya dengan tenang tanpa gangguan Jongin.

Ya Tuhan, enyahlah pria itu dari hidupnya!

Tetapi nyatanya ponselnya tidak berbunyi seperti yang diharapkannya. Justru pintu depannya yang berbunyi. Suara ketukan yang tenang terdengar, seolah memanggil Kyungsoo untuk segera membukanya.

' _Jangan-jangan itu Jongin… Mau apa dia pagi-pagi datang kesini?'_

Kyungsoo membatin was-was. Jongin benar, hidupnya memang tidak pernah bisa tenang. Ia jadi selalu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dan paranoid.

Perlahan Kyungsoo menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Ia sudah bersiap akan menutup lagi pintunya jika ternyata Jongin yang bertamu. Tetapi yang dilihatnya adalah Park _ahjumma_ , tetangga sebelah kamarnya.

"Ah, _ahjumma_ … Kupikir siapa…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega dan mempersilahkan tetangganya masuk.

"Tidak usah Kyungsoo-ya. Aku hanya ingin memberi ini. Aku ada sedikit rezeki dan yah, aku ingin membaginya denganmu."

Park ahjumma menyodorkan semangkuk kecil dubu jorim pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tampak berbinar-binar dan tersenyum berterima kasih pada Park ahjumma.

"Makanlah dengan baik, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau tampak kurus."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena Park _ahjumma_ begitu perhatian padanya.

Park _ahjumma_ berlalu dengan alasan anak-anaknya yang belum dibangunkannya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdiri di ambang pintu. Gadis mungil itu lalu masuk dan menutup pintu. Dubu jorim pemberian Park ahjumma tampak menggugah selera makannya. Kyungsoo mengambil sumpit dan melahap sepotong lauk kecil itu. Makanan itu pedas, jadi Kyungsoo segera meneguk sisa sereal coklatnya.

Bunyi pintu yang kembali diketuk membuatnya menoleh lagi ke arah pintu. Kyungsoo kali ini tanpa ragu membukanya. Mungkin saja itu Park _ahjumma_ yang datang lagi–

"Mmmh!"

–atau tamu yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan kedatangannya?

BLAM!

Pintu yang tadi terbuka kini sudah terbanting menutup. Menyisakan Kyungsoo yang sedang melotot tajam dalam bekapan seorang pria.

"Pagi, Kyungsoo-ya."

Pria itu, Jongin. Ia tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang malah memandangnya dengan berang. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo berusaha menarik tangan Jongin yang membekap mulutnya.

"Aku tak mau ambil resiko dengan jeritanmu."

Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang tak terucap. Tangan Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo mendekat, hingga keduanya menempel tanpa jarak. Wangi maskulin menguar dari tubuh Jongin, Kyungsoo bisa menciumnya dengan jelas. Sementara ia belum mandi sama sekali, bangun tidur tadi ia langsung membereskan rumahnya.

Jongin melepas bekapan tangannya pada mulut Kyungsoo, kemudian menunduk dan bibirnya mencari bibir gadis itu. Entah Jongin yang terlalu cepat atau Kyungsoo yang terlambat menolak, yang jelas kini kedua bibir itu sudah menyatu.

Jongin menekan pelan bibirnya diatas bibir Kyungsoo. Jelas sekali gadis mungil nan keras kepala itu meronta, menolak sentuhannya. Kedua tangannya mendorong-dorong tubuh Jongin agar menjauh, tetapi itu bahkan tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali. Mencoba lepas dari pelukan Kim Jongin itu mustahil, Do Kyungsoo, percayalah.

Satu tangan Jongin merayap di tengkuk Kyungsoo, menekannya pelan agar bibir mungil sewarna _blossom_ yang sangat lembut itu semakin menyatu dengan bibirnya. Dan satu tangannya yang lain menahan tangan Kyungsoo. Digenggamnya erat jemari mungil nan lentik milik Kyungsoo dan meremasnya.

Jongin melepas tautan bibir mereka karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung luluh dengan perlakuan halusnya. Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan wajahnya saat Jongin sudah melepas ciumannya. Dadanya naik turun, terengah mengambil nafas. Jongin masih saja mendekap pinggangnya, meremas jemarinya.

"Mandilah, temani aku hari ini."

Jongin melayangkan satu kecupannya di pipi Kyungsoo. Suaranya terdengar hangat dan membujuk, tetapi tidak di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau."

"Kenapa harus?"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin. Menatap balik mata kelam Jongin yang biasanya keras dan sedingin es, tetapi entah kenapa hari ini _onyx_ itu hangat seperti matahari diluar sana.

"Karena aku tidak mau yang lain. Aku hanya ingin kau. Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

Jongin memajukan wajah dan mencium ujung hidung Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memundurkan wajahnya tidak suka. Matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia akan kembali membantah kata-kata Jongin.

"Sudahlah, Kyungsooya… Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan wajahnya kesal mendengar kalimat Jongin, apalagi panggilan untuknya yang keluar dari bibir pria itu. Hanya Sehun dan Luhan yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu. Memangnya siapa Jongin?

Tahu berbicara dengan Jongin hanya akan sia-sia, Kyungsoo pun menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin.

"Lepas."

Jongin menyeringai senang.

"Apa itu artinya kau menyetujui ajakanku?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sengit.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu. Kenapa aku harus menyetujui ajakan iblis sepertimu?"

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin hingga kini ia benar-benar terlepas dari rengkuhan pria itu. Ia menghampiri cangkir serealnya yang terlupakan, juga semangkuk dubu jorim pemberian Park _ahjumma_. Tangannya baru saja hendak meraih sumpit ketika tangan Jongin mencekal lengannya kuat. Membuat Kyungsoo memekik pelan dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kau… Aish! Benar-benar kau, Do Kyungsoo! Kubilang tadi mandi, atau aku yang akan memandikanmu?!"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin marah.

"Jangan memerintahku! Ini rumahku, bukan mansion mewahmu itu! Kau tak berhak menyuruhku macam-macam!"

Jongin menyentak Kyungsoo mendekat kembali padanya. Satu tangannya menarik helaian panjang rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi punggungnya, lalu menjambaknya. Memaksa Kyungsoo menengadah menatap wajahnya.

"Oh ya? Aku tak berhak menyuruhmu macam-macam? Kau itu sekarang milikku, Do Kyungsoo. Aku _**berhak**_ melakukan apa saja padamu."

Suara rendah Jongin terdengar. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin nyalang.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, aku bukan milikmu! Aku tidak mau menjadi milikmu! Aku–"

"Sejak aku menidurimu beberapa hari yang lalu, maka sejak saat itu kau milikku! Aku tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak!"

Jongin menatap gadis itu tajam, seakan hendak mengulitinya. Ia tidak sadar cengkeramannya pada Kyungsoo semakin menguat. Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa saat, hingga Jongin melihat kedua mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca.

"Orang lain tidak akan menyakiti apa yang menjadi miliknya. Tetapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar melemah, tidak sekeras tadi. Jongin yang tadi sempat emosi kini mengerjap. Tahu bahwa cengkeraman tangannya tadi keterlaluan. Ia segera melepas jambakan tangannya di rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo buru-buru menjauh setelah Jongin melepasnya. Mengusap tangannya yang memerah karena cengkeraman kuat Jongin tadi. Ia segera melangkah ke kamar mandi, mengabaikan Jongin yang memandangnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau akan terus diam seperti itu seharian ini?"

Jongin membuka suaranya. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya diam, tidak menyahut ataupun merespon ucapan Jongin.

"Hei, kurasa tadi aku sudah minta maaf."

Jongin beringsut mendekati Kyungsoo dan mulai memeluk gadis itu. Mereka sedang duduk diatas pasir pantai yang putih. Kyungsoo hanya melengos, masih enggan menatap Jongin.

Jongin mengeratkan rangkulannya dan mengusap pelan kepala Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya sedikit menyesal menyakiti gadis itu tadi pagi, ia akui ia kelepasan. Tetapi sikap keras kepala Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya naik darah.

Sekarang ia harus menelan kekecewaan. Karena Jongin berniat mengorek informasi siapa itu 'Luhan' , tetapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak akan mau membuka mulutnya barang sedikit pun. Jongin menyerah, lebih baik ia tanyakan pada adiknya nanti.

"Sehun akan pulang besok."

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin mengacuhkan Jongin hingga pria itu bosan. Tetapi kalimat Jongin barusan tidak bisa ia abaikan. Wajahnya mulai menampakkan perubahan ekspresi.

"Oleh karena itu, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian denganmu."

Kyungsoo sedikit menoleh ke arah Jongin, dan ternyata pria itu sedang menatapnya. Pandangan mata kelam nan tajam milik Jongin tampak berbeda saat memandangnya sekarang. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya satu kali. Kemudian Jongin menarik dagunya, menipiskan jarak wajah mereka.

Ciuman itu lembut, membuat Kyungsoo terbuai. Walau bagaimanapun, ia hanyalah gadis yang tergolong lugu untuk urusan ini dan tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan intim seperti yang dilakukan Jongin sekarang. Mau tidak mau ia pun menikmatinya.

Bingung sebenarnya, mengapa sikap Jongin begitu rumit? Terkadang sangat kasar, _well_ bukan terkadang tetapi sering. Namun bisa juga selembut kapas seperti sekarang, seakan ia begitu memuja Kyungsoo.

Jongin melepas ciumannya dan mengusap pipi Kyungsoo.

"Ayo pulang."

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Ini bukan jalan menuju tempatku! Kau mau kemana?!"

Kyungsoo panik saat Jongin mengarahkan mobilnya menuju arah lain.

"Kim Jongin!"

Jongin hanya diam, ia terus melaju dengan tenang. Tak lama ia sudah berbelok memasuki halaman mansionnya.

"Malam ini tidur disini. Temani aku."

"A-apa?"

Kyungsoo mencengkeram _seat belt-_ nya erat. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Tidur? Apa maksudnya Jongin ingin menyakitinya lagi?

"Hanya tidur, Do Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau tampak ketakutan seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo mulai gemetar. Tangan Jongin maju dan bergerak melepas _seat belt_ yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Kemudian menarik Kyungsoo keluar.

"Ja-jangan, Kim Jongin… tolong…"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya menarik Kyungsoo. Ketika menoleh ia melihat kedua mata Kyungsoo sudah basah. Gadis itu menggeleng ketakutan.

Jongin menghela nafas. Ternyata Kyungsoo masih trauma akibat kejadian itu. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Dengar, aku hanya ingin kau tidur disampingku malam ini, bukan melakukan seks. Kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menunduk. Jongin kembali menariknya meniki tangga menuju kamar. Kunci diputar, dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan panik. Jongin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari mata Kyungsoo.

Ia mengacuhkannya, lalu menghampiri lemari pakaian dan mengambil salah satu piyama miliknya.

"Ganti bajumu, setelah itu kita tidur. Kau terlihat lelah."

Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi. Ia sendiri berganti baju di kamarnya, dan menunggu Kyungsoo keluar. Lima menit yang menurut Jongin sangat lama, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar. Jongin melangkah mendekatinya. Menggulung ujung lengan piyamanya yang kebesaran di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo tidur."

Jongin menggiring Kyungsoo ke ranjang. Hatinya tak menentu melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap ranjangnya seakan benda itu akan menggigitnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sentuh!"

Kyungsoo sedikit histeris. Ia hendak menjauhkan lagi tubuhnya jika saja Jongin tidak buru-buru menahannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, Kyungsoo-ya. Ssst, tenanglah…"

Jongin mendekap erat tubuh itu, memastikan Kyungsoo tidak mencoba kabur lagi. Kyungsoo yang ia tahu tegar dan keras, ternyata bisa serapuh ini. Dan penyebabnya adalah dirinya.

"Tidurlah. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo pelan. Kedua tangannya melingkar di tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa kesulitan. Tubuh gadis ini terasa begitu kecil dalam pelukannya, sekaligus ringkih.

"Maafkan aku…"

Jongin berbisik menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap. Telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk mengusap sudut mata Kyungsoo yang sedikit basah. Jongin memajukan wajahnya dan mencium lama dahi mulus Kyungsoo.

Besok adiknya pulang, dan Jongin tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Entahlah, perasaannya sangat kacau saat ini. Sebagian besar hatinya saat ini ingin memiliki Kyungsoo, dan tak ada alasan yang jelas yang membantunya saat ini. Tetapi secuil hatinya juga bimbang.

"Mungkin… aku akan menjauhimu dulu untuk sementara. Kau berhasil, Do Kyungsoo. Berhasil membuatku kacau seperti ini. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo sekali lagi, sebelum menyusul gadis itu untuk terlelap.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContine**

 **Annyeong~~~ aku mau ngucapin trima kasih banyak buat kalian yang uda baca, review dan favorit cerita ini *bow**

 **Maaf nggak pernah bales komen kalian tapi semua komen pasti aku baca dan jadi penyemangat buat post crita ini^^**

 **Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Precious Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Remake from Kyumin's Fanfiction "You're My Precious" by Author Another Girl in Another Place**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning : a Genderswitch FF, Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sedikit melambaikan tangannya kearah pintu kedatangan. Dua sosok sahabatnya tampak disana, balas melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Kyungsoo tak perlu menunggu lama hingga Sehun dan Luhan menghampirinya, kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam pelukan mereka.

"Astaga, Do Kyungsoo~ Aku sangat merindukanmu…"

Luhan masih memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat walaupun ini sudah menit kesepuluh. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat keduanya.

"Ya, aku juga." Sahut Kyungsoo pelan.

Setelahnya mereka bertiga berlalu menuju restoran, Luhan sudah merengek kelaparan dengan alasan belum makan apapun saat berangkat dari London sana.

Di sepanjang jalan Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit pendiam, walaupun ia berusaha bersikap normal seperti biasanya. Mungkin ia berpikir ia berhasil bersikap biasa-biasa aja, tetapi tidak dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, katakan padaku… Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi disini selama kami pergi?"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menyelidik. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah dan balas menatap Sehun, berusaha agar rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba melandanya tidak terlalu kentara.

"Ah, kau ini bicara apa? Tidak terjadi apapun, percayalah."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya curiga, begitupun Luhan. Mereka mendengar dengan jelas perubahan suara Kyungsoo.

"Soo, katakan saja yang sejujurnya. Kami ada disini, kami akan membantumu kalau memang terjadi sesuatu."

Kyungsoo tetap menggeleng dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Sudahlah, kalau kubilang aku baik-baik saja dan tak terjadi apapun, itu semua benar."

Sehun mengangguk, tidak ingin memaksa Kyungsoo lebih jauh. Tetapi tentu saja ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia yakin sekali, pasti ada sesuatu. Pria tampan itu hanya bisa berharap yang sudah terjadi bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, sudah, stop dulu sampai disitu."

Kyungsoo menoleh linglung pada Ken yang baru saja menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Kau benar tak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, menatap heran pada teman-teman bandnya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti?"

Ken meletakkan gitar yang sedang dipegangnya, kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo dan telapak tangannya langsung memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya, aku yakin."

Teman bandnya yang lain, Leo, ikut mendekatinya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Aku tidak sakit, aku—"

Kedua pria didepannya menggeleng.

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tetapi kami semua merasa kau sedang tidak beres saat ini."

Kyungsoo balas memandang teman-teman bandnya. Semua menatapnya sama dengan Ken dan Leo, terkecuali Hyuk. Pria itu masih sibuk dengan keyboard-nya, tetapi ikut berkomentar.

"Lebih baik kau tenangkan dulu dirimu. Masalah latihan bisa kita atur lagi nanti, Kyungsoo-ya."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju, membuat Kyungsoo kalah. Ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian meletakkan kertas partitur musiknya dan beranjak bangun dari kursinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar, mencari udara segar seperti mau kalian."

Ken tersenyum.

"Begitu lebih baik, kau tampak seperti zombie. Tubuh dan pikiranmu tidak berjalan sinkron, kau benar-benar kehilangan fokusmu hari ini."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas dan meraih tasnya. Melambai pada teman-temannya dan keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Kenapa ya dia tampak aneh seperti itu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ya, aku juga penasaran sebenarnya. Biasanya dia selalu bersemangat dan ceria, belakangan ini dia berbeda."

"Sudahlah, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin Kyungsoo hanya sedang lelah, berdoa saja semoga dia kembali membaik seperti biasanya."

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di kursi kerjanya, tampak begitu serius menghadapi pekerjaannya. Wajah _stoic_ nya terpasang sempurna, membuatnya terlihat dingin dan arogan. Kelihatan sekali ia tidak ingin diganggu ditengah kesibukannya ini.

Ia sengaja sebenarnya. Bisa saja ia mengabaikan pekerjaannya itu, lalu beralih mengintai sesosok gadis yang beberapa waktu ini mencuri perhatiannya. Tetapi tidak, ia sudah bertekad ingin menjaga jarak dulu dengan gadis itu—Do Kyungsoo. Adiknya sudah pulang dari London sejak dua hari yang lalu, dan itulah salah satu alasannya menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Tetapi sepertinya Jongin tidak berhasil dengan usahanya. Karena—

"Aish, _shit_!"

Baru saja ia mengumpat, karena semua dokumen yang dari tadi dibacanya tidak menyangkut sama sekali di otak jeniusnya. Jadi sedari tadi apa yang ia baca?

Jongin membanting bolpoinnya kasar. Kemudian melepas kacamata bacanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan.

 _Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo…_

Semua tentang gadis itu berputar-putar dibenaknya. Membuatnya nyaris gila.

"Aish, Do Kyungsoo! Berani sekali kau mengacak-acak pikiranku! Sialan!"

Jongin memegangi dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Selalu saja seperti ini jika ia sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo. Tidak pernah ada gadis yang membuatnya berdebar seperti sekarang ini. Hanya sosok gadis mungil nan keras kepala itu yang bisa melakukannya.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Suara dering _smartphone_ nya terdengar memecah keheningan di ruang kerjanya. Jongin meraihnya dan mengernyit melihat nomor asing tampak di layar _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Ya?"

"Jonginnie sayang~ Aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau tidak pernah menemuiku lagi?"

Jongin mengernyit, sedikit menjauhkan _smartphone_ nya dari telinganya. Suara cempreng nan menjijikkan milik siapa ini?

"Siapa kau?" Balas Jongin ketus.

Suara di seberang mendesah sedih, membuat Jongin mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ini aku, Yooju, kekasihmu~"

"Aku tidak pernah membuat pernyataan jika kita memiliki hubungan, Kang Yooju-ssi. Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi!"

Jongin memutuskan secara sepihak pembicaraan yang menurutnya tidak penting. Ia memang tidak pernah mengingat-ingat lagi gadis-gadis yang pernah berhubungan dengannya.

Sementara di seberang sana, gadis yang sok berlagak manja tadi menggeram marah. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Kim Jongin bersikap seketus itu padanya. Tidak pernah! Tetapi apa yang baru saja didapatkannya?

Kang Yooju merasa pantas berbangga diri, karena diantara pacar-pacar Jongin yang lain, ialah yang bisa bertahan paling lama. Tiga bulan ia berhasil menjadi kekasih Jongin, karena biasanya yang lain hanya bertahan dalam hitungan minggu. Jongin memberikan semua yang ia mau, _credit card_ tanpa limit, gaun-gaun mahal karya desainer ternama, sepatu, segala macam hal yang diperlukan sebagai seorang gadis, terlebih ia model. Dan jangan lupakan permainan ranjang bersama Jongin.

Yooju marah, namun juga bingung. Apa yang membuat Jongin berubah terhadapnya? Pasti ada sesuatu, ia yakin itu. Dan ia harus mencari tahu apa penyebab Jongin seperti itu, dan gangguan itu harus segera disingkirkan secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , katakan padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan pada Do Kyungsoo?"

Jongin berpura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. Ia terus saja mengunyah makan malamnya dengan tenang. Berusaha mengacuhkan adiknya seperti biasa.

"Jongin _hyung_!"

TRAKK!

Sehun, benar-benar sudah tak tahan dengan sikap sok diam milik _hyung_ -nya itu. Ia membanting sumpit yang dipegangnya hingga membentur piringnya sendiri. Kyungsoo tak menjawab apapun jika ditanya, dan sekarang ia hanya perlu memaksa hyungnya ini bicara.

Jongin mengangkat wajah dan menatap adiknya dingin.

"Kurasa aku selalu mengajarkanmu sopan santun. Ada tempatnya untuk berbicara, dan sekarang kita sedang berada di meja makan."

" _Hyung_ tidak usah menceramahiku! Aku hanya butuh jawaban—"

"Habiskan makan malammu, Sehunna."

Jongin memotong ucapan adiknya tenang, mengabaikan Sehun yang tampak semakin kesal padanya. Pria itu akhirnya bangun dari kursinya, dengan kasar mendorong kursinya mundur dan melangkah meninggalkan meja makan. Mengabaikan tatapan Jongin pada punggungnya.

Lima menit, Jongin akhirnya menyerah. Mengalah pada egonya yang keras dan memilih menuruti kemauan adiknya. Ia berdiri setelah mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet makan, lalu melangkah ke teras samping. Ia tahu adik kesayangannya itu pasti sedang memandangi bagian taman favoritnya, kolam ikan disudut.

Jongin sedikit mengukir _smirk_ nya, mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukannya disana bersama Kyungsoo. Ah, lagi-lagi gadis itu.

Dan benar saja, punggung tegap adiknya nampak, sedang membungkuk di tepian pagar besi yang membatasi kolam ikan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Sehunna?"

Sehun langsung berbalik, menatap dalam-dalam pada Jongin. Kedua tangannya menyelami saku celana panjangnya, sikapnya jika sedang serius. Jongin tersenyum tipis melihatnya, adiknya benar-benar penerus Kim, hanya saja wataknya sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang keras.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kau? Tidak menggunakan embel-embel ' _hyung_ ' seperti biasanya? Ini berarti Sehun benar-benar marah.

"Memang siapa dia bagimu? Kenapa kau peduli sekali padanya?"

Jongin membalas tenang. Ia balik menatap lurus pada mata adiknya.

"Dia tunanganku, bukankah sudah kukatakan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Tunanganmu? Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya… tunangan palsumu?"

Sehun tampak terkejut, tetapi ia buru-buru menutupinya.

"Kyungsoo tunanganku, dan aku akan segera menikah dengannya!"

Jongin tertawa kecil, kemudian melangkah mendekati adiknya. Menepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

"Sudahlah, Sehunna. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Sehun melebarkan matanya menatap kakaknya. Jadi, apa masalah ini yang membuatnya tidak tenang di London kemarin?

"Do Kyungsoo bukan tunanganmu, tunanganmu yang sebenarnya adalah Xi Luhan, yang merupakan staff-mu. Gadis pirang itu yang akan kau nikahi, bukan Kyungsoo. Aku benar, bukan?"

Jongin mengamati reaksi Sehun yang tampak salah tingkah, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Do Kyungsoo, gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun, yatim piatu, pekerjaannya penyanyi café, berstatus tunangan palsumu sekaligus sahabat baikmu, tingginya hanya 160 cm, bergolongan darah A, keras kepala, galak, dan… beberapa waktu yang lalu baru saja kutaklukan di ranjangku. Kau perlu informasi lainnya, Sehunna?"

Sehun menatap tak percaya pada sosok kakaknya. Ia menepis tangan Jongin dari bahunya.

"Kau menidurinya?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu balasan karena kalian sudah berani membohongiku. Kau juga—"

BUGH!

Sehun, yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya karena menahan amarahnya sedari tadi, kini lepas kendali. Ia mengarahkan tinjunya telak mengenai wajah Jongin, hingga _hyung_ -nya itu terhuyung mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah.

Tidak puas, Sehun maju dan merenggut kerah kemeja Jongin dan kembali meninjunya dua kali. Tetapi Jongin juga tersulut emosi, ia balas menendang perut adiknya. Sehun tersungkur sambil terbatuk-batuk, bagaimanapun Jongin lebih besar darinya. Dan ilmu beladiri kakaknya itu tidak main-main.

Jongin mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya sembari mengumpat kasar. Matanya menatap tajam Sehun, selama ini adiknya itu tidak pernah memukulnya seperti ini.

"Awas kau, aku tidak akan segan—"

"Persetan dengan ancamanmu, Kim Jongin! Kau sungguh brengsek!"

Sehun berbalik meninggalkan Jongin, melangkah keluar rumah dan segera memacu mobilnya meninggalkan mansion Kim. Sehun tampak gusar, ia mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumah kekasihnya terlebih dulu.

Ting tong!

Sehun membunyikan bel, berusaha sabar menunggu Luhan membuka pintu untuknya.

"Sehunna, kupikir siapa… ada apa kau kemari?"

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan menutup pintu rumahnya dan berbalik menatap kekasihnya.

" _Hyung_ ku memperkosa Kyungsoo."

"Hah? Bagaimana… Bagaimana…?"

Sehun memeluk kekasihnya erat. Biasanya itu berhasil membuatnya tenang.

"Nanti kujelaskan. Biarkan dulu begini. Aku pusing."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya ke arah kanan. Tidak lama, ia memutar ke arah kiri. Terakhir ia mengubah arah menjadi telentang,lalu mengerang frustasi.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya. Jongin bahkan sudah beberapa waktu ini menjauhinya, entah dengan alasan apa. Seharusnya itu hal yang bagus, tetapi kenapa hatinya merasa lain? Memang tak ada lagi yang mengganggu tetapi juga ia merasa kehilangan.

Hatinya terasa sesak, dan Kyungsoo mengerjap. Ia terkejut merasakan sebulir airmatanya mengalir turun dari sudut mata kanannya. Apa ini?

Kyungsoo terduduk, mengusap lelehan air bening itu di pipinya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku… menangisi Kim Jongin? Aku pasti sudah gila…"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti tadi hanya akan membuatnya lebih sulit tidur.

Lebih baik ia beristirahat, karena mulai minggu depan bandnya akan sibuk dengan tampil berkeliling di café-café mewah yang tersebar di Seoul. Ia harus mengingat pesan Ken untuk menjaga staminanya.

Sementara itu…

Jongin menggoyangkan gelas wine di tangannya. Meminum minuman ini membuatnya sedikit merasa rileks. Masih terngiang ucapan adiknya tadi.

Benarkah ia se-brengsek itu?

 _Onyx_ kelamnya menerawang, memikirkan apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya kepada Do Kyungsoo. Runyam. Kenapa gadis mungil itu bisa membuat hidupnya jungkir balik dengan begitu cepat? Tidak melihatnya beberapa hari ia sudah seperti ini. Jongin menatap cairan merah keunguan yang bergolak di gelasnya. Kemudian meneguknya hingga tandas, matanya terpejam.

Begitu matanya kembali terbuka, tampak tekad kuat terlihat di kedua bola mata kelam nan tajam itu. Memiliki Kyungsoo adalah suatu keharusan. Dengan begitu mungkin ia akan merasa benar. Tidak kacau dan tidak jungkir balik. Tak peduli apa tanggapan adiknya nanti, bahkan Kyungsoo sekalipun. Ia tidak akan melepas Kyungsoo lagi.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, aku dan Luhanie ingin bicara."

Kyungsoo menatap bingung pada kedua sahabatnya. Ia sedang memasak pagi itu, dan mereka datang bertamu seperti biasanya.

"Bicara saja. Kenapa kalian serius se—"

"Jongin _hyung_ menidurimu 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepada kami?"

Kyungsoo melepas begitu saja spatula yang sedang dipegangnya.

"A-aku…"

Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo, tangannya terulur memutar knop kompor hingga apinya padam. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Kau pasti disakiti olehnya, aku tahu itu semua salahku. Tetapi mengapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak… Aku baik-baik sa—"

"Berhentilah mengatakan kau baik-baik saja! Aku tahu kau **_tidak_** baik-baik saja, Do Kyungsoo! Mana ada gadis yang baik-baik saja setelah diperkosa?!"

" _Geumanhae_!"

Kyungsoo menjerit dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Luhan buru-buru mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah merosot di lantai dapurnya.

"Soo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dirangkulnya tubuh gadis yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu. Luhan melayangkan tatapan mencela pada kekasihnya.

"Kalian pikir… mudah mengatakan aib seperti itu? Aku… sudah kotor… lantas apa aku dapat dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu pada orang lain?!"

"Kau pikir kami orang lain?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, tubuhnya gemetar. Kedua matanya mulai berair. Entah mengapa ia mudah sekali menangis akhir-akhir ini, dan itu sangat dibencinya.

"Sehunna, sudahlah!"

"Lagipula… bagaimana aku mau mengatakannya? Dia terus bersamaku, mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Aku tidak bebas sama sekali…"

Kini Sehun yang terdiam. Mengapa kakaknya sampai sejauh itu? Biasanya ia tidak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Jadi, waktu kami meneleponmu malam itu… Apa _hyung_ ku ada bersamamu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Luhan mengeratkan rangkulannya, satu tangannya mengelus kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

"Dia membawaku ke kamarnya… Ketika aku terbangun pakaianku sudah tidak ada. Aku tidak bisa melawannya, Sehunna, tidak bisa… Dia mengikat tanganku, aku… Hiks…"

Isakan Kyungsoo pecah. Luhan lantas membawanya ke dalam pelukan, menenggelamkan wajah Kyungsoo di dadanya. Sementara Sehun terhenyak. Tidak perlu Kyungsoo menceritakan detailnya hingga selesai, ia sudah sangat paham.

Akhirnya Sehun berjongkok, ikut merangkul Kyungsoo dan menepuk kepala gadis itu sekilas.

.

.

.

Setelah pagi itu, Sehun tidak lagi mengungkit-ungkit masalah mereka. Hanya saja ia menjadi lebih protektif pada Kyungsoo, bahkan menitip pesan pada Ken untuk menjaga Kyungsoo saat ia tidak bisa mengawasi sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja Sajangnim, Kyungsoo selalu aman bersama kami."

Sehun mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu. Sekilas panggilan itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Jongin.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

Ken tertawa. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang masih asyik dengan teman-teman bandnya.

"Kalian akan tampil dimana setelah ini?"

Ken tampak berpikir sesaat.

"Hmm, sampai akhir minggu ini kami masih tampil di Seoul. Nanti mulai bulan depan kami mulai bergerak ke kota lain."

Sehun menghela nafas.

"Pokoknya tolong jaga dia. Aku tidak bisa selalu mengawasinya seperti sekarang, aku juga sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahanku. Kau tahu, dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

"Aku tahu, Sehun-ssi. Kami akan menjaganya. Tetapi sebenarnya ada apa?"

Sehun menggeleng dan mengulas senyum tipisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya jangan biarkan dia pergi sendirian."

Setelah mendapat anggukan Ken, Sehun pergi. Ia hanya bersikap lebih hati-hati, siapa tahu hyungnya itu kembali menyakiti Kyungsoo. Dan percakapannya dengan Ken itu sudah berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

Tetapi Sehun sepertinya tidak tepat menaruh rasa curiganya. Yang seharusnya ia cemaskan akan menyakiti Kyungsoo bukanlah Jongin, tetapi orang lain.

Malam itu, Kyungsoo dan band-nya baru selesai di sebuah café. Gadis itu terus mengeluh pusing dan mual, dan hanya duduk diam sementara teman-temannya riuh seperti biasa.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng.

"Masih mual?"

Sebuah anggukan pelan didapat Ken.

"Mau kami antar pulang?"

"Kalian kan belum selesai. Sudah, mungkin nanti mualnya akan hilang. Tidak apa-apa."

Ken berdecak. "Kau selalu saja begitu."

"Mungkin aku harus mencaari udara segar di luar."

"Aku temani."

"Tidak usah. Aku bukan anak kecil, ingat?"

"Aku harus melakukannya, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Ish, nanti mualku tidak hilang-hilang, Ken!"

Ken mendelik. Ia lantas mendekati Kyungsoo sementara gadis itu tergelak pelan. Dijitaknya kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku hanya sebentar diluar. Lima menit, dan aku akan segera masuk lagi."

Ken menatap Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ya sudahlah, lagipula hanya sebentar katanya. Jika dalam lima menit Kyungsoo tidak kembali, maka ia akan menyeret gadis itu masuk kesini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merapatkan sweater yang dipakainya. Malam ini sepertinya angin yang berhembus cukup dingin, wajar saja mengingat saat ini hampir memasuki musim gugur.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke trotoar, melupakan ucapannya kepada Ken tentang keluar selama lima menit. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, semenjak bertemu dengan Jongin tampaknya hidupnya seperti _roller coaster_. Ah, ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu Jongin? Seminggu? Dua minggu? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Entahlah. Rasanya sudah lama sekali suara _bass_ yang khas itu tidak terdengar di telinganya.

Kyungsoo mengehembuskan nafasnya panjang, dan mengangkat wajahnya. Seekor anak kucing tampak kedinginan di tepi jalan di seberang. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Rasa ibanya muncul melihat kucing kecil berbulu oranye itu.

Ia bergegas menyebrang, tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar jalan.

TIINN!

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dan terkesiap. Merasa _de javu_ , dimana ia pernah nyaris ditabrak SUV. Pengemudi sedan itu menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Hei, Nona! Kau ingin mati, hah?"

Kyungsoo membungkuk dalam-dalam pada pengendara itu.

"Maaf, saya terburu-buru menyeberang. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya."

Pengendara itu menggelengkan kepala dan kembali melaju. Kyungsoo mengusap dadanya lega, ia bergegas mendekati anak kucing tadi.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau sendirian, manis? Kemana ibumu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh kecil kucing itu dan menimangnya, bermaksud membawanya pulang untuk dipelihara. Namun ia tidak menyangka kucing kecil itu dengan lincah melompat dari gendongannya.

Kyungsoo terperanjat dan melangkah mengejar anak kucing tadi. Tetapi, kali ini ia tidak bisa lolos dari hantaman mobil yang lewat di jalan itu. Kyungsoo bahkan tak sempat menoleh, yang ia tahu hanyalah tubuhnya yang seperti ditabrak beton, ia merasa melayang selama sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya menghempas aspal hitam dibawahnya.

.

.

.

 _Ya Tuhan, apa aku sedang bermimpi? Tetapi kenapa rasa dingin ini begitu nyata? Aku butuh selimut, aku tidak kuat dengan rasa dingin ini._

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

 _Oh, kenapa suara itu? Aku pasti benar-benar bermimpi… Apa aku begitu merindukan suara itu? Rasanya aku sampai ingin menangis, aku ingin menoleh untuk melihat apakah itu benar-benar dia. Tetapi aku tidak kuat, seluruh tubuhku kebas, aku tidak bisa bergerak…_

"Tidak, tidak… Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo berusaha keras membuka matanya yang terasa berat, pandangannya mengabur dan tidak jelas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi matanya untuk melihat. Tetapi Kyungsoo tahu, walaupun berkabut dan tidak jelas, wajah yang sedang membungkuk diatasnya itu adalah dia…

…Kim Jongin.

 _Ah, aku tidak bermimpi. Tetapi, aku sangat mengantuk… Aku ingin tidur…_

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Pandangan Kyungsoo hitam total, dan kelopak matanya sudah terpejam rapat.

.

.

.

"Hah…hah..hah…"

Suara deru nafas gadis cantik itu terdengar jelas didalam mobil mewah itu. Jujur saja, ia belum pernah menabrak orang. Selicik-liciknya ia, ia tidak pernah sampai berniat melenyapkan orang lain. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Tikus pengganggu seperti Do Kyungsoo memang harus mati, agar tak ada lagi penghalang antara dirinya dan Jongin.

Demi Jongin ia rela melakukan ini. Bahkan tanpa bantuan pembunuh bayaran. Alasannya karena ia ingin melihat dan merasakan sendiri rasanya menabrak si tikus pengganggu.

Ternyata memang puas, sangat puas melihat tubuh gadis itu menghantam mobilnya begitu keras. Seharusnya Do Kyungsoo itu sudah mati, karena saat ia melirik ke spion, tubuh gadis itu terguling lemas di aspal.

Dengan begitu ia bisa mendapatkan kembali perhatian penuh Jongin, kekasihnya.

Kang Yooju, tertawa seperti seorang _psycho_ di mobilnya, memikirkan kemenangannya. Atau setidaknya yang ia pikir begitu.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinue**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Precious Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Remake from Kyumin's Fanfiction "You're My Precious" by Author Another Girl in Another Place**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning : a Genderswitch FF, Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin kembali ke kebiasaannya beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Mengintai Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Sehun bertingkah konyol dengan mengawasi sahabatnya itu, berjaga-jaga agar Jongin tidak menyakitinya lagi. Jongin sedikit geli sebenarnya. Ia ingin memiliki Kyungsoo, bukan menyakitinya seperti yang dipikirkan Sehun. Jongin tahu, ia mungkin memang keterlaluan pada Kyungsoo waktu itu, dan ia mengakuinya.

Sejak Sehun memukulnya dengan amarah luar biasa malam itu, adiknya itu tidak pernah lagi berbicara padanya. Jika si bungsu Kim itu sedang duduk menikmati makan malamnya, maka ia akan segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan jika Jongin datang.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat-ingat tingkah adiknya. Tentu saja tanpa Sehun tahu, ia kembali mengintai Kyungsoo. Hanya mengawasinya, tanpa melakukan apapun.

Malam itu Jongin sedang berada di mobilnya, menunggu band Kyungsoo selesai dengan pesta mereka. Tetapi ia tidak menduga jika Kyungsoo keluar dari pintu samping café, seorang diri. Tampak cantik seperti biasanya, rambutnya yang panjang kecoklatan itu tergerai tertiup angin malam yang berhembus. Untuk sesaat Jongin terpana, dan ia ingin sekali melompat keluar dan menarik gadis itu masuk ke mobilnya, lalu mendekapnya erat dan mencium bibirnya yang menggoda itu mungkin?

Tetapi Jongin masih mempertahankan akal sehatnya. Ia menemui Kyungsoo secara baik-baik saja Kyungsoo akan bersikap defensif dan galak kepadanya, apalagi jika ia nekat menyergap gadis itu? Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo menjerit histeris.

Jongin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo menggendong anak kucing mungil di dadanya. Sebelumnya Jongin pikir ia akan terkena serangan jantung, karena tingkah ceroboh Kyungsoo yang nyaris saja mencelakakan dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kucing diajak berbicara?"

Jongin menggumam sendiri sambil terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari menimang anak kucing itu, Jongin tidak tahan lagi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya membuka pintu mobilnya dan tepat saat ia berbalik, sebuah sedan hitam mengkilap menderu kencang melewatinya. Kemudian suara hantaman keras terdengar, seakan mobil itu baru saja menabrak tubuh orang.

Jongin melebarkan matanya, karena setelah mobil hitam tadi berlalu dan menghilang, yang tertinggal adalah tubuh Kyungsoo yang tergeletak diatas aspal hitam. Kucing yang tadi digendongnya entah sudah kemana.

Tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Jongin sekarang. Ia bergegas melangkah, nyaris berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Jongin panik, jujur saja. Kyungsoo tergeletak menelungkup di jalanan,di sisi kanan wajahnya darah segar mengalir deras. Jongin dengan cepat berlutut di aspal, membungkuk menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, tidak… Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo!"

Jongin menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang berlumuran darah, ia tidak peduli tangannya ikut ternodai cairan merah itu. Dilihatnya perlahan kelopak mata Kyungsoo terbuka, pandangannya tidak fokus. Mata yang biasanya jernih itu seperti menatapnya, tetapi tidak lama kembali menutup rapat. Tidak, Do Kyungsoo tidak boleh mati! Tidak boleh!

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

.

.

.

Jongin berdiri kaku, menyandar di dinding luar ruang rawat. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di dada, jas abu-abu yang tadi dipakainya lenyap entah kemana. Yang tersisa hanya kemeja kerjanya yang ternoda darah di bagian depannya. Ya, ia yang mendekap dan menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga sampai ke rumah sakit ini.

Teman satu band Kyungsoo ikut menemaninya, tetapi Jongin tidak tidak bisa fokus, sekarang pikirannya hanya terpusat ke satu titik. Do Kyungsoo harus selamat.

Jongin mengutuk dokter-dokter yang menurutnya sangat lamban. Ini sudah satu jam, mengapa tidak ada yang keluar? Setidaknya memberitahunya keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia sangat tidak sudi menunggu orang, tetapi kali ini merupakan pengecualian karena Kyungsoo yang menjadi objeknya.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, _hyung_?"

Jongin menoleh, mendapati wajah Sehun yang memandangnya keras. Adiknya datang bersama tunangan aslinya itu. Jongin sedikit menatap Luhan, yang balik menatapnya takut-takut sambil setengah bersembunyi di belakang Sehun. Tampaknya gadis itu baru saja menangis, terlihat wajahnya yang sembab dan memerah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Jongin kembali menatap adiknya. Sehun menatapnya remeh, lalu melirik noda darah di kemeja Jongin.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo bisa sampai ada didalam sana?"

Sehun menunjuk ruang rawat dengan dagunya.

"Sebuah mobil menabraknya."

"Mobil anak buahmu?"

"Untuk apa aku mencelakainya, Hun? Tidak ada untungnya bagiku."

"Tentu saja ada. Kau pikirkan saja sendiri apa keuntungannya bagimu. Kau berlagak pahlawan dengan menolongnya, _hyung_? Bukankah kau tidak punya hati?"

"Kalau aku ingin membunuhnya, sudah kulakukan saat kalian berdua tak ada disini kemarin!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya, hah? Tidak membunuhnya tetapi menyakitinya luar dalam seperti itu, apa bedanya?!"

Jongin menatap Sehun tajam, sekaligus menatap Luhan juga.

"Ini salah kalian yang terlalu pengecut. Kalian mengorbankan sahabat kalian—"

"Aku tahu aku salah, _hyung_! Jika saja kau membebaskanku mencari pasangan, maka semuanya tidak akan begini! Kau yang selalu melarangku berhubungan dengan gadis, dengan ancaman-ancaman sialmu itu!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik! Jangan sampai kau terjebak sepertiku!"

"Tidak semua gadis seperti Soojung, hyung!"

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh saat adiknya kembali menyebut nama gadis sial itu. Gadis yang pertama kali merebut hatinya, cinta pertamanya, yang ternyata hanya mencintai uangnya. Sejak saat itu, semua gadis di mata Jongin sama. Materialistis.

"Kenapa kau diam, _hyung_? Aku benar 'kan?"

"Hunna, sudahlah... Ini di rumah sakit…"

Luhan memegangi lengan Sehun, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang emosi itu. Ia tidak mau dua kakak beradik itu berkelahi di depan orang banyak, apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini.

Tepat saat itu, pintu ruang rawat terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar, dan berjalan mendekati kerumunan kecil di luar ruang rawat.

"Keluarga Do Kyungsoo-ssi? Saya harus memberitahu beberapa hal penting."

Sehun baru saja akan menyahut "Saya kakaknya" tetapi ia kalah cepat dengan Jongin.

"Saya suaminya, _Uisanim_. Hal penting apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan?"

Jongin menyahut dengan sigap namun tenang.

Dokter itu mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada Jongin agar mengikutinya.

"Mari ke ruangan saya, Tuan."

Keduanya berlalu dari hadapan Sehun dan Luhan, juga sekumpulan teman band Kyungsoo.

"Hun…? Aku… tidak salah dengar?"

Sehun menggeleng seraya menatap punggung Jongin yang menjauh.

"Entahlah… Mungkin dia sudah gila."

"Sehun-ssi, siapa sebenarnya Kim Jongin itu? Apa dia benar-benar suami Kyungsoo?"

Sehun menoleh menatap Ken dan hanya melempar senyum tipisnya.

.

.

.

"Ngh…"

Silau. Itu yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat berusaha membuka matanya. Ia ingin menghalangi sinar itu, agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas. Tetapi tidak bisa, tangannya sangat berat untuk digerakkan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu mengerjap kembali.

"Aku akan merapatkan tirainya."

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar suara _bass_ itu. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Ia merasakan sinar menyilaukan tadi hilang.

"Kyungsoo? Kau sudah sadar, sayang?"

Huh? Sayang? Lagi-lagi suara _bass_ itu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya, semuanya hanya seperti kelebatan-kelebatan samar yang tidak jelas dimatanya, lalu ia merasa mengantuk. Masa bodoh dengan semuanya, ia hanya ingin tidur sekarang.

.

.

.

Kali ini Kyungsoo kembali berjuang lagi agar pandangannya benar-benar fokus. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun lagi. Padahal rasanya baru sebentar ia tertidur. Matanya mengerjap pelan.

Saat ini sinar menyilaukan tadi tidak ada, sebagai gantinya suasana disekitarnya menjadi temaram. Tetapi Kyungsoo suka, ia mendesah nyaman saat matanya tak lagi terganggu oleh sinar menyebalkan itu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh linglung. Matanya mendapati sebuah bidang datar yang terbungkus kain, dengan kancing-kancing yang terkait. Kyungsoo menghitung kancing-kancing itu. Satu, dua, tiga… Oh, tidak, hanya sampai dua ternyata. Terus keatas Kyungsoo melihat leher jenjang dengan kulit _tan_ yang seksi, ditambah _adam apple_ yang tampak jelas menonjol itu. Dan ketika akhirnya matanya sampai di wajah pemilik suara _bass_ tadi, Kyungsoo mengerjap.

Sosok didepannya tersenyum melihatnya, memandangnya dengan pandangan… berterima kasih dan…memuja? Astaga, memimpikannya saja tidak pernah terlintas di benak Kyungsoo.

"Akhirnya kau benar-benar bangun, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan sosok itu. Ia hendak mengusap matanya, tetapi tangannya tertahan. Sosok itu menggenggam tangannya erat, dan saat menyadari Kyungsoo sedang memperhatikan genggamannya, ia membawa tangan yang lebih kecil itu ke wajahnya. Mengusapkannya di pipinya sambil sesekali menciumnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

Suara _bass_ itu bertanya lembut, hingga Kyungsoo menduga ia salah dengar.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"J-Jongin…?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana suaranya terdengar, karena tenggorokannya berat sekali untuk berbicara.

Sosok itu tersenyum lagi menatapnya. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dimana ia sekarang? Kenapa pria ini bisa berada disampingnya? Apa ia kembali mengurung Kyungsoo di kamar mewahnya seperti waktu itu?

"Kau kenapa, hm?"

Sebuah usapan halus di pipinya membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Ia melebarkan matanya ngeri memandang sosok tadi—Jongin.

"D-dimana aku?"

Wajah Jongin tampak mengeras mendengar pertanyaannya. Dan perubahan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin ngeri.

"Kau di rumah sakit."

Jongin sedikit mengernyit saat menjawabnya, seolah ia sangat tidak suka mengatakan kata-katanya barusan. Matanya memandang cermat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Rumah sakit? K-kenapa?"

Jongin sedikit menggeram, dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba pria itu menjadi emosi. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo masih merasa lemah saat ini. Ia tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan Jongin yang sedang marah.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Jongin yang ditatap dengan polos seperti itu hampir saja lepas kendali.

"Kau kecelakaan, Do Kyungsoo. Kau **_ditabrak_** mobil. Kau tidak ingat?" Jongin menekankan kata 'ditabrak' tadi.

Kyungsoo tampak menerawang sejenak. Ditabrak? Ia ingat terakhir kali ia mengeluh pusing dan mual di pesta usai pentasnya, lalu ia izin keluar mencari udara segar. Lalu setelah itu? Dia melihat kucing kecil yang kedinginan di seberang jalan, kemudian ia menghampiri kucing itu. Dan? Kucingnya melompat dari gendonganya dan…

Ah ya, Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya seperti menghantam beton dan ia melayang. Kemudian semuanya gelap.

"Kau sudah ingat sekarang?"

Suara rendah Jongin membuyarkan melirik lagi keadaan tubuhnya. Selimut tebal menutupinya mencapai dada, satu tangannya yang tidak digenggam Jongin terkulai disisi tubuhnya, ada banyak selang-selang aneh yang menancap di lengannya itu.

Kyungsoo juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang melekat di bawah hidungnya, terasa mengganjal memang tetapi itu membuatnya lebih mudah bernafas.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, benar-benar tidak paham sepenuhnya akan kondisinya. Lama ia hanya diam, begitupun Jongin. Hanya bunyi dari monitor detak jantung saja yang mengisi keheningan disana.

"K-kenapa kau…disini?"

Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menatap Jongin, dan ia bisa melihat pandangan keras Jongin mencair saat mendengar suaranya.

"Menunggumu bangun, tentu saja."

"Kenapa?"

Jongin mendesah, tampak marah dan frustasi. Hingga Kyungsoo nyaris bergidik melihatnya.

"Kau bertanya kenapa? Do Kyungsoo, kau itu koma sejak lima hari yang lalu! Kau pikir aku tenang-tenang saja melihatmu tidur tak bergerak selama itu?!"

Kyungsoo mengerjap. "Koma? Aku?"

Jongin menatapnya seakan mau menerkamnya, kemudian mengangguk kaku menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot menungguku bangun? Ada Sehun dan Luhan yang—"

"Karena aku peduli padamu."

Jongin menatap lurus wajah pucat Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Jongin mengernyit tidak suka melihat perban yang melingkari kepala gadis itu.

"Aku tidak memintanya." Ucap Kyungsoo lemah.

"Aku tidak peduli kau memintanya atau tidak."

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam Jongin, tetapi pria itu menahannya. Pandangan matanya kembali melembut menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku bersyukur sekali kau sadar dan kembali bertingkah seperti biasanya, daripada lima hari yang lalu dimana kau tampak seperti mayat."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menilai. Diperhatikannya wajah tampan itu lekat. Di bawah mata Jongin ada kantung mata berwarna hitam samar. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Jongin? Aneh sekali.

Tangan Jongin yang lain maju dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Kyungsoo yang menempel di pipinya. Jemarinya meluncur pelan di sisi wajah Kyungsoo, mengelusnya lembut.

"Kata _Uisanim_ , kau harus beristiraha total selama beberapa minggu. Tulang lututmu retak, karena itu kau tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan apapun."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Ia menggeleng tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan pertunjukanku? Bandku…?"

"Mereka bisa mencari vokalis pengganti sementara kau beristirahat."

Kyungsoo tampak _shock_ , dan tak lama kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Vokalis pengganti?

"Astaga, kau menangis?!"

Kyungsoo mengabaikan kalimat Jongin yang terdengar seperti sedang mengejeknya. Masa bodoh, mungkin pria itu sedang menertawai ketidakberdayaannya sekarang. Mudah sekali mengatakan mencari vokalis pengganti. Apa Jongin tidak tahu betapa sulitnya ia mendapatkan posisi itu? Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan setitik airmatanya lolos dan jatuh membasahi bantal rumah sakit.

"Kyungsoo-ya…"

Jongin menggamit lembut dagunya, membuatnya mau tak mau menoleh kembali menatap wajah tampan yang menyebalkan itu.

"Apa? Kau mau mengejekku? Kau merasa senang akhirnya, hah? Tertawa saja sepuasmu."

Kyungsoo menjaga agar suara seraknya tidak pecah atau ia akan terisak secara memalukan di depan Kim Jongin.

"Kau semakin sensitif saja, hm? Aku tidak berniat begitu."

Jongin mengusap sudut mata Kyungsoo yang basah dengan buku jari telunjuknya. Kemudian ia merunduk mendekati wajah Kyungsoo dan mencium kelopak mata Kyungsoo lembut.

"Akan kupanggilkan _Uisanim_. Jangan menangis lagi seperti itu, arra?"

Jongin mengecup sekilas hidung Kyungsoo dan melepas genggaman tangannya, lalu bangun dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam, tak mengerti dengan sikap Jongin.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sehun bertanya pelan. Matanya menatap intens wajah Kyungsoo, menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Biasa saja. Sedikit pegal sebenarnya, aku harus berbaring terus di ranjang tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

Luhan yang sedang mengupas buah tertawa kecil.

"Itu demi kebaikanmu, Soo. Supaya kau cepat sembuh dan kembali seperti biasa."

Kyungsoo merengut, jemarinya memainkan selimutnya. Ia membuka mulutnya saat Luhan menyodorkan sejuring jeruk manis kepadanya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan kami saat kau dinyatakan koma enam hari yang lalu."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengingat hal itu. Tentu saja, bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tidak bisa melewati masa kritisnya? Luhan tidak ingin kehilangan gadis yang sudah seperti adiknya ini.

"Luhannie menangis selama berjam-jam lamanya. Hingga matanya terlihat mengerikan." Timpal Sehun.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Luhan dan meremasnya pelan.

"Kau sangat khawatir ya? Aku baik-baik saja, aku janji."

"Dasar bodoh, memangnya kau bisa mengatakan itu enam hari yang lalu? Kau hanya diam tak bergerak, dan tubuhmu dipenuhi alat-alat mengerikan itu di ruang ICU. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku melihat itu semua?"

Kyungsoo tergelak pelan.

"Iya, aku tahu. Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas."

" _Band_ mu sedang tampil di Incheon. Mereka sudah menjengukmu berkali-kali tetapi kau belum sadar."

Pandangan Kyungsoo mendadak muram mendengar kabar tentang bandnya.

"K-kapan mereka pergi?"

"Dua hari yang lalu. Dan mereka memakai—"

"Orang lain untuk menggantikanku, aku tahu."

Kyungsoo menunduk dan memotong perkataan Sehun. Pria itu menepuk kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"Jangan seperti itu. Nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh kau bisa tampil kembali. Oh ya, kepalamu sudah tidak sakit? Kemarin _Uisa_ berkata kau terkena gegar otak ringan, kupikir kau akan amnesia dan sebagainya."

Kyungsoo kembali merengut dan menatap Sehun kesal.

"Jadi kau ingin aku amnesia dan melupakan kalian, begitu? Ish, dasar kau tak berperasaan!"

Sehun dan Luhan tertawa bersama melihat Kyungsoo merajuk seperti itu. Sehun melirik jam tangannya dan menghela nafas mengetahui jam besuk sudah habis.

"Baiklah, Sooie _chagi_ … Kami harus kembali ke kantor sekarang."

"Kalian masih bekerja? Ini 'kan sudah sore."

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Jongin _hyung_ saja. Dia akan memotong gajiku kalau aku mangkir dari pekerjaan."

Kyungsoo terhenyak. Mendengar nama Jongin disebut, ia menjadi sedikit berdebar. Apalagi mengingat apa yang dilakukan pria itu padanya kemarin, saat ia baru sadar. Seperti bukan sosok Jongin yang biasanya.

"Soo, kami pergi dulu _ne_? Besok kami akan datang lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sehun mencium sekilas pipi kiri Kyungsoo dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Hunna, kau keluar saja lebih dulu. Aku… ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Kyungsoo."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata yang disipitkan. Luhan tertawa dan mengelus lengan kekasihnya. Akhirnya Sehun mengangguk dan melangkah dari ruang rawat Kyungsoo.

"Soo, ceritakan padaku. Apa yang dilakukan Jongin _Sajangnim_ saat kau sadar kemarin?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, dia tidak melakukan apapun."

"Syukurlah. Aku khawatir sekali, saat kau kecelakaan dia yang membawamu ke rumah sakit. Dan… dia terlihat mengerikan sekali saat itu."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Mengerikan bagaimana?"

"Yah, dia terlihat gusar. Sungguh jauh dari sikap tenangnya yang biasa. Bahkan selama kau koma dia tidak pulang sama sekali. Dia terus menunggumu, bahkan menolak untuk tidur. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia tampak begitu peduli padamu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu, ia juga tidak mengerti. Luhan menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku pergi _ne_? Sampai nanti."

Luhan mencium sebelah pipi Kyungsoo dan melambai, kemudian keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang semakin bingung. Kenapa sikap Jongin seperti itu?

.

.

.

Jongin melangkah pelan, nyaris tak bersuara. Ia menutup pintu hati-hati di belakangnya, tidak ingin membuat penghuni kamar itu terganggu dengan kedatangannya.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum miring, ketika mendapati sosok diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu sedang terlelap. Kali ini bukan terbaring koma seperti kemarin, tetapi hanya tertidur karena efek obat yang diberikan dokter tadi.

"Kyungsoo-ya…"

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di sisi gadis itu, menggenggam tangan yang jauh lebih kecil dari tangannya sendiri dan menciuminya pelan. Puas dengan kegiatannya, Jongin beralih menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat polos.

Awalnya Jongin hanya mengelus pipi putih itu, tetapi jemarinya tidak bisa mengabaikan semua keindahan yang terpatri di wajah itu. Jongin seolah tidak bosan memandanginya, dan akhirnya ia merunduk. Membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Kyungsoo, dan tak lama bibirnya mulai bergerak. Mencium setiap senti wajah Kyungsoo, tanpa ada yang terlewatkan.

Ketika Jongin sampai di sudut bibir Kyungsoo, gadis itu menggeliat pelan dan mulai membuka matanya. Kyungsoo mengerjap dan menemukan mata Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya…"

Suara _bass_ itu berbisik pelan, dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan deru nafas Jongin yang menyapu bibirnya. Tetapi itu hanya sebentar karena kemudian Jongin sudah menempelkan bibirnya disana. Menekan lembut bibirnya, dan mulai bergerak pelan menyesap bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, ia hanya diam menerima ciuman Jongin. Beberapa menit setelahnya Jongin melepas ciumannya. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo, memendam hasratnya yang tiba-tiba membuncah hanya dengan mencium dan menatap wajah itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, cepatlah sembuh…"

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha menyentuh wajah Jongin. Jemarinya mengusap lingkaran hitam samar dibawah mata tajam itu, mengelusnya pelan. Kyungsoo samar-samar ingat, malam sebelum ia kecelakaan itu ia juga sedang merindukan Jongin bukan? Walaupun ia tidak mengakuinya tetapi hatinya merasa kehilangan kehadiran pria itu.

Dan sekarang Jongin disini, baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia ternyata merindukan dirinya. Andai saja Jongin terus bersikap lembut dan manis seperti ini, bukannya bertindak kasar dan semaunya sendiri.

Jongin tersenyum merasakan usapan jemari Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau terbangun? Tidurlah lagi."

Kyungsoo hanya diam menatapnya.

"Jongin…"

"Apa?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu…"

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu itu. Kyungsoo sudah kembali tertidur, setelah tadi mengatakan kalimat yang membuat jantung Jongin berdebar. Semoga saja apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi bukan igauan semata, mengingat betapa defensifnya Kyungsoo terhadapnya jika gadis itu dalam keadaan sadar.

Tangan Jongin mengelus perut Kyungsoo dari luar selimutnya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang. Belum ada yang mengetahui hal ini, hanya dokter dan dirinya saja yang tahu.

"Hei, bocah… Tumbuhlah sehat didalam sana. Ibumu sudah berhasil melindungimu, jadilah anak yang kuat sepertinya, arra?"

Jongin kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan merunduk mencium dahinya sayang.

"Tidak akan lagi kubiarkan siapapun menyakiti kalian berdua. Kang Yooju akan menerima balasannya, Kyungsoo-ya, karena gadis itu sudah berani mencelakaimu… dan juga calon anakku…"

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinue**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Precious Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Remake from KyuSoo's Fanfiction "You're My Precious" by Author Another Girl in Another Place**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning : a Genderswitch FF, Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Melamun apa?"

Jongin menyenggol pipi Kyungsoo dengan punggung tangannya. Kyungsoo sontak berjengit dan menoleh, dan ketika mendapati siapa yang menyentuhnya barusan ia mengernyit tidak suka. Alisnya berkerut dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut sebal.

"Mengganggu!"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Benar 'kan? Beginilah kelakuan Kyungsoo jika dalam keadaan sadar. Judes sekali terhadapnya. Jongin tidak lagi merasa kesal dan marah kini, ketika Kyungsoo bersikap ketus padanya. Dulu ya, karena ia tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari gadis lain. Hanya Kyungsoo yang berani kepadanya.

Jongin naik keatas ranjang Kyungsoo hingga menimbulkan sedikit bunyi berderit. Ranjang itu cukup besar untuk menampung tubuh Kyungsoo yang kecil, dan sepertinya tak masalah jika Jongin ikut berbaring disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Desis Kyungsoo tajam.

"Tidak ada."

Jongin menyahut santai seolah tak terjadi apapun. Ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya melingkari tubuh Kyungsoo lembut, berusaha tak menyakiti tubuh itu. Kyungsoo bergeser berusaha menjauh, tetapi ia tidak bisa lagi terus bergerak ke tepi. Hanya itu pilihannya, atau ia akan jatuh terjerembab ke lantai yang dingin.

"Kau bisa jatuh jika terus menjauhiku, Kyungsoo."

Jongin memegang pinggang Kyungsoo dan sedikit menarik gadis itu hingga merapat padanya. Kyungsoo mencoba melepas tangan Jongin yang memeluknya, tetapi ia malah meringis kesakitan.

"Nah, lihat sekarang. Kau sendiri yang kesakitan 'kan?"

Jongin meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang tersambung dengan selang infus. Karena tadi gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya terlalu keras, jarum infusnya tertarik dan nyaris melukai tangan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Jongin mengusap tangan Kyungsoo pelan agar sedikit mengurangi sakitnya. Tangannya masih saja mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo, tetapi mata Jongin beralih menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih meringis kecil.

Jongin sedikit tersenyum menatap pipi Kyungsoo, kemudian tanpa diperintah ia memajukan wajah dan bibirnya menyambangi pipi mulus itu pelan.

Kyungsoo mendadak kaku, dan Jongin bisa merasakan itu. Hidung Jongin mengendus sisi wajah Kyungsoo, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, apa kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo diam, tidak berniat menjawab ataupun merespon ucapan Jongin. Sikap pria ini terlalu membingungkan untuknya, dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin bisa berubah seperti itu.

Jongin menghela nafasnya melihat Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak berminat merespon ucapannya barusan. Dugaannya Kyungsoo mengigau tadi malam semakin kuat.

"Kau melamunkan apa tadi?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dan mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku. Kau milikku, maka apapun urusanmu maka menjadi urusanmu juga."

Kyungsoo menggeram pelan.

"Aku bukan milikmu, aku tidak mau menjadi milikmu, Kim Jongin! Berhentilah menggangguku dan urus saja pacar-pacarmu sana!"

"Kekasihku sekarang adalah dirimu, maka yang akan kuurus tentu saja kau."

Kyungsoo mendelik dan menoleh menatap Jongin. Ia hendak memaki Jongin lagi namun ucapannya kembali tertelan di tenggorokannya.

Jongin sudah mencium bibirnya. Awalnya lembut dan perlahan, tetapi kian lama kian menuntut dan dalam. Oh ayolah, berapa lama sudah Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak mencumbu gadis ini? Jongin hampir gila menahannya, dan sekarang ia merasa Kyungsoo sudah pulih dan sehat kembali, maka tak ada hal yang menghalanginya untuk mencium gadis keras kepala ini.

"Lepp-aashh… Ak-hmph!"

Kyungsoo berusaha mendesis diantara bibir Jongin yang terus menginvasinya, tetapi susah sekali. Jongin mengunci rahangnya, membuatnya susah menolehkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo merasakan nafasnya tersendat, ia tak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Lidah Jongin menggapai langit-langit mulutnya. Benda lunak itu basah dan hangat, membuat Kyungsoo merasa geli.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, tidak kuat menahan semua sensasi aneh yang melanda tubuhnya. Jongin membuka matanya sedikit, mencoba melihat reaksi Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia tersenyum di tengah cumbuannya, puas melihat Kyungsoo yang terpejam pasrah didepannya.

Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya dan mengulum bibir Kyungsoo lebih dalam. Lalu melepasnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecapan kecil, dan mengecupnya sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo masih terengah, tangannya tanpa sadar meremas kemeja Jongin. Ia masih memejamkan matanya, menstabilkan nafasnya kembali. Jongin menyeringai kecil.

"Nah, itu baru pemanasan, sayang. Aku akan melakukan yang lebih lagi kalau kau sudah sembuh sepenuhnya. Aku harus pergi, sebentar lagi adikku akan menjengukmu."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, kesal mendengar kalimat Jongin barusan walaupun tak urung wajahnya tampak memerah. Ia memukul pundak Jongin.

"Pergi saja sana! Dan jangan kembali lagi!"

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang baru saja memukulnya. Ia menggigit punggung tangan Kyungsoo, membalas apa yang baru saja dilakukan gadis itu padanya.

"Ah!"

Kyungsoo berjengit, menatap Jongin semakin marah. Namun Jongin malah tersenyum-senyum memandangnya, kemudian pria itu bangkit dari ranjang rumah sakit. Merapikan pakaiannya sejenak dan merunduk untuk mencium Kyungsoo lagi. Tetapi gadis itu sudah memalingkan wajahnya terlebih dulu, hingga bibir Jongin hanya mengenai pipinya.

Jongin tersenyum lagi. Ah, ia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu Kyungsoo sehat kembali. Sikap gadis itu yang menantangnya justru membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Baiklah, BabySoo, aku pergi dulu. Nanti malam aku akan mengunjungimu lagi. Oke?"

Jongin mengecup belakang kepala Kyungsoo dan menepuknya sekilas, setelahnya ia melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu sudah Kyungsoo berada di rumah sakit itu. Gadis itu sudah uring-uringan meminta pulang, sejak seminggu yang lalu ia sudah merasa sehat dan baik-baik sajsa. Kakinya bahkan sudah bisa melangkah kembali, walaupun dengan tertatih. Gipsnya akan dilepas jika ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang nanti.

"Huuuuun, kapan aku pulaaaaanng?"

Sehun menatapnya sambil tertawa. Ia sedang bertugas menyuapi Kyungsoo makan siangnya, sementara Luhan mengupas buah. Saat ini akhir pekan, jadi mereka memiliki waktu luang lebih untuk menemani Kyungsoo di rumah sakit.

"Sabar sedikit, Soo. Kau ini sedang sakit, sadar tidak sih?"

Luhan yang menyahut setengah mengomeli Kyungsoo.

"Aku bosan, Luhanie~ Kau tidak berada di posisiku, makanya kau tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya berbaring disini selama dua puluh tiga hari! Hah!"

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau bahkan menghitung harinya, Soo. Luar biasa, kau pasti benar-benar rindu dunia luar ya?"

Kyungsoo merengut. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya saat Sehun mengarahkan sesendok makan siangnya ke depan mulutnya.

"Ayolah, Soo. Kau seperti anak kecil."

"Memang aku masih kecil!"

"Apanya? Kau tidak sadar umur ya?"

"Aku memang anak kecil, dasar bawel!"

"Kau hampir mencapai dua puluh dua tahun! Apanya yang anak kecil? Kau itu pendek, bukan kecil!"

"Yah! Berani sekali mengataiku pendek! Dasar albino!"

"Apa kau bilang? Ka—"

"YA! Berhenti bertengkar!"

Luhan memekik diantara mereka—Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Matanya melotot pada dua sosok di hadapannya.

"Kalian sama saja! Kekanakan! Semuanya anak kecil!"

Luhan berkacak pinggang, sudah membanting pisau buahnya sejak tadi. Pusing mendengar kekasihnya dan sahabatnya bertengkar tidak penting. Gadis pirang itu baru saja akan membuka mulutnya lagi, kalau saja pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo terbuka.

Ketiganya serentak menoleh ke arah tamu baru itu, well, bukan baru sebenarnya. Luhan langsung menurunkan tangannya yang masih bertengger di pinggangnya, kepalanya sedikit membungkuk memberi salam pada si tamu.

"Ah, harusnya bisa kutebak. Kalian berdua pasti ada disini."

Sehun tampak sebal melihat kehadiran tamu itu, yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Tidak usah bertele-tele, kau mau apa kesini, _hyung_?"

Tamu itu, Jongin, tersenyum miring. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo sejenak, membuat gadis itu berpaling malas dari pandangannya.

"Kurasa kau tahu apa mauku, _dongsaeng_."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Sehun menyeringai. Lalu Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan.

"Hei, Nona, bukankah lebih baik kau berjalan-jalan keluar dengan tunanganmu itu? Cuaca sedang bersahabat diluar sana, cocok untuk pasangan yang sedang kasmaran seperti kalian untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bagaimana?"

Luhan diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia melirik Sehun meminta bantuan.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi, huh?"

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sinis mengusir Jongin, tetapi hal itu tidak membuat senyum Jongin hilang.

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti saranmu, babySoo."

Kyungsoo tampak muak. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Malas sekali menatap Jongin.

"Hun, tadi perancang Kim meneleponku karena ponselmu tidak aktif. Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya padamu dan tunanganmu, soal baju pernikahan kalian."

Sehun menyipit memandang kakaknya ragu, tetapi ia tetap merogoh ponselnya di saku celananya. Benar saja, ponselnya memang mati. _Lowbatt_ mungkin.

Sehun menghela nafas, kemudian menatap Luhan.

" _Chagi_ , aku pinjam ponselmu. Aku mau menghubungi perancang Kim sebentar."

Luhan mengangguk gugup. Ia mengulurkan ponsel miliknya.

Sejenak tak ada yang berbicara. Sehun berbincang dengan perancang Kim diseberang sana, sementara Luhan menungguinya dengan gugup. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Jongin. Tetapi Jongin tidak peduli, ia tahu, mungkin Luhan sedikit canggung dengan kehadirannya. Ia tidak akan lagi mengusik gadis adiknya itu, perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada satu gadis yang tengah bersungut-sungut di depannya ini.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mau melihatnya. Gadis itu terus menatap keluar jendela kamar rawatnya. Risih karena Jongin terus menatapnya lekat. Ish, bisa tidak sih pria itu tidak menatapnya seperti itu?!

Suara Sehun terdengar, memecah keheningan. " _Chagi_ , kurasa kita harus mendatangi perancang Kim. Soal gaunmu."

"Oh, oke. Tapi…Kyungsoo?"

"Kalian tenang saja. Kyungsoo aman bersamaku."

"Aku akan lebih aman kalau sendiri, tanpa dirimu!"

Jongin tidak mendengarkan Kyungsoo. Ia malah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, kalian pergilah. Jangan biarkan perancang Kim menunggu lama."

Sehun menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan menilai. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan memandang Kyungsoo.

"Oke, Soo. Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Aku—kami harus pergi. Gaun Luhanie, kau tahu."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan Luhan, kemudian mengulas senyum tipisnya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Pergilah."

Luhan balas tersenyum dan merunduk, mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan mengusap kepalanya sayang. Setelah itu Sehun. Saat pria itu mencium pipinya, Kyungsoo sempat berbisik. "Seret kakakmu keluar, Hun."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku janji dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Telepon aku jika dia mulai bertingkah. Oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mereka asyik bertiga, mengabaikan Jongin yang melotot melihat Sehun mencium Kyungsoo, walaupun hanya di pipi. Kyungsoo miliknya, tidak ada yang boleh menciumnya selain dirinya! Seharusnya begitu, setidaknya menurut pemikiran posesif Jongin yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kami pergi dulu Soo, Kim _Sajangnim_ …" Luhan membungkuk hormat pada Jongin.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilnya ' _Sajangnim_ '? Kita tidak sedang di kantor, _chagi_ …"

Jongin sempat mendengar omelan adiknya sebelum Sehun dan tunangannya keluar dari kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Ia mendengus geli.

Jongin kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Kyungsoo. Ah, akhir pekan yang indah. Jongin memastikan ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyungsoo, tanpa ada pengganggu apapun atau siapapun. Walalupun harus menghabiskan hari yang cerah ini di rumah sakit, Jongin tidak keberatan.

Jongin mulai beringsut mendekati Kyungsoo, naik ke ranjang itu seperti biasa.

"Halo, babySoo…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepas!"

Kyungsoo merinding saat Jongin mengendus telinganya perlahan. Tangannya bergerak hendak meraih ponselnya diatas nakas disamping ranjangnya, ingat pesan Sehun tadi.

Hampir saja ia menggenggam ponselnya, saat satu tangan panjang sudah lebih dulu menyambarnya. Kyungsoo terperangah, melihat Jongin menggenggam ponselnya dan tanpa rasa bersalah mengantongi benda itu di saku celananya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, aku ingin menghabiskan _weekend_ bersamamu. **Tanpa gangguan apapun**. Kau mengerti itu?"

Kyungsoo masih melongo tak percaya, dan ekspresinya itu membuat Jongin tidak tahan untuk menciumnya seperti biasa.

"Astaga Kyungsoo, jangan salahkan aku kalau bibirmu menjadi santapanku hari ini."

Kyungsoo melotot horor pada Jongin.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinue**

 **Yaaass chap ini pendek, saya tau. Soalnya cerita aslinya emang segini :D**

 **Trima kasih untuk yang udah komen dan slalu nunggu cerita ini komen kalian itu saya semangat buat cerita ini.**

 **Oh menanggapi komentar uname UnA Na, kaisoo disini ena-ena sekali kok langsung "isi", soalnya mereka ena-ena pas Kyung lagi masa subur haha. Sharing aja, ada temenku yang udah nikah dia baru ena-ena sekali dan seminggu kemudian uda positif hamil (** **lakinya tokcer** **). Dan itu dia pas masih masa subur. Jadi emang mau berapa kalipun ena-ena kalo lagi nggak masa subur ya susah kalo mau hamil, tapi kalo pas masa subur sekali aja juga langsung gol kkkkkk.**

 **Udah ah ngomong apasih ini wkwk**

 **Jangan lupa review ya guys, see you :***


	11. Chapter 11

**My Precious Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Remake from Kyu** **min** **'s Fanfiction "You're My Precious" by Author Another Girl in Another Place**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning : a Genderswitch FF, Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kudengar tadi kau merengek meminta pulang. Kau sudah bosan disini ya?"

"Kau menguping!" desis Kyungsoo dengan nada menuduh.

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Ya…katakanlah begitu. Sebenarnya, aku bisa meminta dokter untuk memberimu izin pulang sekarang juga."

Kyungsoo diam, tetapi dalam hati ia mulai berdialog sendiri.

' _Benarkah? Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan keluar dari sini. Rumah sakit membuatku muak.'_

Tetapi tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan 'ya' dengan begitu mudah kepada Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak ingin semua kebutuhannya bergantung pada pria itu, memangnya siapa Jongin?

"K-kau membual."

"Tidak percaya, hm?"

Jongin mengendus pipi Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu menggeliat risih dan mendesis kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, baiklah. Aku akan ke ruangan Park _Uisanim_ dan kau akan keluar dari sini hari ini juga."

Jongin melirik ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo. Jelas sekali terlihat binar di kedua _mata bulat_ itu, dan Jongin gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang bertingkah kebalikan. Kenapa gengsi gadis ini tinggi sekali, _eoh_? Dan itu hanya berlaku kepadanya! Yaish, Do Kyungsoo benar-benar…

"Kau tidak tertarik?"

Kyungsoo masih diam. Batinnya bergolak. Ia percaya Jongin bisa melakukan apapun yang pria itu mau, tetapi rasanya berat sekali menerima pertolongannya. Kyungsoo masih belum memaafkan Jongin atas apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan padanya. Jemarinya mengerat selimutnya, bingung harus bagaimana.

"Aku memang sudah bosan disini…" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan, tetapi cukup didengar Jongin yang menempel di sebelahnya.

"Lalu dimana masalahnya? Aku membantumu agar cepat keluar dari sini dan kau bebas. Kau hanya perlu menurutiku Kyungsoo…"

Itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo enggan. Jongin dan sikap diktatornya. Selalu saja meminta—memaksa orang lain untuk menurutinya. Cih!

Kyungsoo masih bergeming. Menuruti pada kata-kata Jongin membuatnya jengkel pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi ia memang sudah tidak betah di rumah sakit.

"Lagipula tiga hari lagi Sehun menikah… Memangnya kau tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"…"

"Melihat Sehun menikah itu hanya sekali seumur hidup, itu pun kalau dia tidak selingkuh—"

"Berisik! Kalau kau memang mau melakukannya, lakukan saja! Tidak usah banyak bicara!"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Sangat puas bisa menggoda Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Kau semakin cantik jika sedang marah, BabySoo…"

Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan beranjak, hendak menemui Park _Uisanim_.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam sementara kutinggal sebentar, oke?"

.

.

.

"Kau licik! Kau menipuku!"

Jongin hanya mengangkat alisnya mendengar suara berisik Kyungsoo. Jika ia tidak ingat siapa Kyungsoo, mungkin Jongin sudah menyumpal bibir bawel itu dengan saputangannya.

"Licik apa? Aku membantumu pulang lebih cepat, katakan padaku dimana letak kelicikanku?"

Kyungsoo menggeram kesal, ingin sekali mencakar wajah Jongin yang pasti tampak menyebalkan saat ini. Tetapi ia hanya bisa berharap, karena kedua tangan Jongin mengurungnya dalam pelukan erat. Tangan pria itu mengunci pergerakannya dengan sempurna, membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar tak berkutik. Lagipula, ia baru saja sembuh bukan? Mau melawan sekuat apapun ia akan tetap kalah. Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ia memilih memandang keluar jendela dan melihat jalan raya. Tetapi keningnya berkerut, tiba-tiba kembali merasa panik.

"I-ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku! Kau bilang kau akan mengantarku pulang, Kim Jongin!"

"Tapi aku tidak bilang akan mengantarmu ke gubuk itu 'kan?"

"Sudah kubilang rumahku bukan gubuk!"

"Terserah padamu, Nona."

"Aku mau pulang sekarang! Ini pemaksaan! Kau mau menculikku lagi, huh?!"

Jongin menyeringai. "Kalau kubilang ya, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo bergidik. Ia merinding mendengar suara rendah Jongin, bibir pria itu menggesek daun telinganya tadi. Jongin terdengar seperti psikopat.

"A-aku mau pulang! Pulang!"

"Yaish, diam Kyungsoo-ya! Lama-lama suaramu membuatku pusing!"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku mau pulang!"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, lantas ia menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya. Menekan tubuh gadis itu hingga benar-benar menempel ke dadanya. Tangan Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan sedikit mencengkeramnya, memaksa gadis itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Kau bisa diam atau tidak? Kalau masih bersuara tidak jelas seperti tadi, aku tidak akan segan melemparmu keluar dari mobil sekarang."

Tatapan Jongin begitu tajam menghunus pandangan Kyungsoo. Dalam hati Kyungsoo merasa ciut. Melihat _onyx_ kelam yang tampak begitu menakutkan sekarang. Kyungsoo merasa _dejavu_ , ingat saat dulu awal mengenal Jongin. Pria ini mengerikan!

Kyungsoo mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain, tidak berani menatap Jongin lebih lama lagi. Cengkeraman di dagunya mulai terasa menyakitkan, hingga mati rasa. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup, apa Jongin serius ingin melemparnya ke jalanan?

Tetapi tidak, Jongin sudah melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Kyungsoo. Ia kembali mendekap tubuh di pangkuannya itu dan tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Tentu saja ia tidak serius dengan ucapannya tadi. Mana mungkin ia melempar Kyungsoo dari mobil yang melaju kencang ini? Gadis yang sempat ditangisinya saat koma kemarin.

Kyungsoo pun diam seribu bahasa, tidak lagi berisik seperti tadi. Jongin benar-benar sulit dipahami, terkadang bisa bertingkah lembut dan manis, tetapi kemudian berubah menjadi sosok kasar dan menakutkan. Ia bahkan tidak bertanya saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki halaman rumah besar, yang Kyungsoo tahu itu bukan Kim Mansion.

Mobil berhenti dengan sentakan pelan, lalu Jongin bergerak membopongnya keluar.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" Tanya Jongin pelan, dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk samar sebagai jawabannya.

Andai saja ia dalam keadaan sehat sepenuhnya, mungkin yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menginjak kaki Jongin dan secepat mungkin kabur dari pria mengerikan ini. Tetapi Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap karena Jongin sudah merangkulnya erat dan mulai menuntunnya berjalan memasuki rumah itu.

"Kita ada urusan sebentar disini, BabySoo, terutama kau."

Kyungsoo bergidik. Urusan? Urusan apalagi? Dan kenapa Jongin membawa serta dirinya?

Jongin mengajaknya berjalan menyusuri deretan pintu, agak ke bagian belakang rumah. Kyungsoo mengamati dinding dan plafon sepanjang lorong yang dilewatinya. Sepertinya rumah ini sudah tidak terurus lama, padahal ini rumah besar. Siapa pemiliknya?

Jongin berhenti melangkah didepan salah satu pintu, kemudian membuka pintunya dan membawa Kyungsoo masuk.

"Nah, sekarang terserah padamu, BabySoo. Kau mau apakan dia?"

Kyungsoo masih diam, bingung sebenarnya. Apa maksud semua ini? Di depannya tampak tiga orang pria kekar, dan Kyungsoo sedikit takut melihatnya. Ia ingat pria-pria suruhan Jongin yang dulu pernah menculiknya.

Tetapi alis Kyungsoo bertaut bingung, karena selain pria-pria tadi, ada juga seorang gadis. Gadis itu duduk terikat di kursi, wajahnya sedikit menunduk. Entah tidur atau pingsan, Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya member kode pada pria-pria suruhannya, mereka mengangguk mengerti dan langsung bertindak.

BYUR!

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya kaget saat tiba-tiba salah satu pria kekar itu mengguyur gadis tadi. Gadis itu langsung terbangun, terlonjak saat tiba-tiba air dingin mengguyurnya. Ia tampak gelagapan, dan mendongak mencari tahu siapa yang sudah membangunkannya dengan cara tidak manusiawi ini.

Saat pandangan matanya melihat ada tiga orang pria yang mengurungnya disini selama berminggu-minggu, ia tidak heran. Namun matanya melebar, berkilat bahagia melihat ada sosok Jongin disana.

"Jonginnie… Aku tahu kau pasti akan menolongku…"

Jongin berdecih jijik. Ia semakin merangkul Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam bingung.

"BabySoo, kau tahu siapa dia?"

Jongin melembutkan suaranya sembari bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Diam-diam ia melirik Yooju—gadis tadi dan menyeringai kecil.

Kyungsoo ragu, samar-samar ia memang seperti pernah melihat gadis itu. Mungkin di televisi rumah sakit? Wajah cantik gadis itu mirip dengan seorang model yang sedang dikabarkan hilang.

"Aku…tidak tahu. Tetapi wajahnya mirip Kang Yooju, model terkenal yang sedang hilang itu." Kyungsoo menjawab tidak yakin.

Sementara gadis didepannya—Yooju, mendelik tajam memelototi Kyungsoo. Pandangan bencinya yang tertuju pada Kyungsoo terlihat sekali di matanya, dan Jongin semakin senang melihatnya.

"BabySoo, itu memang dia. Dia memang Kang Yooju yang dikabarkan hilang itu, dia juga yang menabrakmu beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"A-apa?"

Jongin mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan bingung Kyungsoo yang sedang mendongak menatapnya.

"Dialah penyebab kau berada di rumah sakit kemarin, sayang. Jadi sekarang, dia harus mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Kau ingin dia diapakan? Aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Kyungsoo kembali memandang gadis itu. Sedikit kasihan melihat wajah cantik terdapat memar-memar, mungkin para _bodyguard_ Jongin sempat memukulnya.

"Jangan kasihani dia, Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali sudah menabrakmu, membuatmu berada di ambang kematian."

"Tikus kecil itu memang pantas mati! Tidak ada yang boleh merebutmu dariku, Kim Jongin!"

Yooju dengan beraninya bersuara, matanya berkilat marah menatap Kyungsoo. Huh, harusnya waktu itu ia memastikan apakah gadis itu sudah mati atau belum, bukannya langsung pergi begitu saja. Dan lihat sekarang, Do Kyungsoo si tikus sialan itu sudah kembali sehat, dengan Jongin yang berdiri disampingnya dan merangkulnya erat. Itu posisinya!

"Dengar Kang Yooju, aku bukan kekasihmu, karena aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan bahwa kita memiliki hubungan. Ingat itu!"

"Oh ya? Kau bilang gadis yang sudah tidur denganmu adalah kekasihmu. Kau tidak ingat malam-malam indah yang kita lalui bersama, Jongin? Apa aku tidak cukup memuaskanmu?"

Yooju berusaha mengiba pada Jongin, memasang airmata palsunya agar bisa kembali merebut hati Jongin. Tetapi Jongin memandangnya jijik, tatapannya jelas sekali meremehkan Yooju.

"Kekasihku hanya dia, tidak ada yang lain."

"Tidak! Tikus itu tidak pantas untukmu! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jongin? Dia bahkan tidak sebanding dengan kita, dia gadis rendah yang tidak pantas bersanding denganmu!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau pikir siapa dirimu mengatai Kyungsoo-ku seperti itu?!"

Kyungsoo, berdiri limbung di samping Jongin dengan tatapan nanar. Benarkah semua yang diucapkan Jongin dan gadis itu? Ia sungguh bingung, pikirannya berputar kemana-mana.

"Hei, pelacur miskin! Kau beri apa Jongin hingga dia berubah seperti itu, hah?! Gadis rendahan sepertimu pasti memakai cara murahan 'kan? Kau berikan tubuhmu? Memang sebagus apa dirimu—

PLAK!

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar suara tamparan keraas itu. Jongin sudah melepaskan rangkulannya dan menghampiri Yooju , lalu menampar wajah gadis itu keras. Sudut bibir Yooju robek, tetapi Jongin tidak peduli. Mulut gadis ini sudah keterlaluan. Harusnya gadis tidak tahu malu ini berkaca dulu, siapa sebenarnya yang lebih jalang. Berani sekali mulut kotornya menghina Kyungsoo-nya yang berharga! Cih!

"Bereskan dia! Jangan sampai ada jejak yang tertinggal!"

Jongin berujar dingin, menatap Yooju yang tampak ketakutan di kursinya. Ketiga anak buahnya mengangguk, kemudian Jongin berbalik dan melangkah menghampiri Kyungsoo kembali.

"Kyungsoo-ya, jangan dengarkan ucapannya. Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku tidak perlu membawamu kesini."

Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan airmatanya. Mendengar semua kata-kata gadis tadi, rasanya hatinya sakit sekali. Ia tidak merasa kenal dengan gadis itu, tetapi mengapa gadis itu bisa menuduhnya macam-macam?

Jongin tampaknya tahu Kyungsoo menangis diam-diam. Pria jangkung itu lantas memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan menenggelamkan kepala Kyungsoo didadanya.

Jongin mengernyit merasakan beban tubuh Kyungsoo yang bertambah berat. Jongin menunduk dan meraih dagu Kyungsoo. Wajah cantik itu terdongak ke arahnya, tetapi tampak pucat dan matanya terpejam. Pipi Kyungsoo masih basah bekas airmatanya tadi. Jongin panik.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Ditepuknya pelan pipi itu, tetapi tidak ada respon yang menyambutnya. Jongin mengumpat kecil. Dengan segera ia membopong tubuh mungil itu, secepat mungkin keluar dari sana. Tidak dipedulikannya jeritan Yooju yang terdengar memanggil namanya. Jongin tidak peduli. Saat ini hanya ada Kyungsoo dipikirannya, tak ada yang lain, apalagi gadis sampah macam Kang Yooju.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam, dan Kyungsoo terpaksa kembali dirawat di rumah sakit. Menurut Park Uisanim Kyungsoo hanya _shock,_ dengan kondisi yang belum sehat sepenuhnya ia sudah mendapatkan peristiwa yang tidak mengenakkan. Jongin merasa bersalah, harusnya ia tidak perlu membawa Kyungsoo menemui Yooju.

Jongin tidak mengira Yooju masih berani menghina dan mengatakan macam-macam pada Kyungsoo. Harusnya ia tangani sendiri urusan gadis itu. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo-nya kembali terbaring di dalam sana.

Jongin mendesah pelan. Ponsel didalam sakunya bergetar, dan ia meraihnya.

"Ya?"

"…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku hanya perlu melihat beritanya di koran besok pagi."

"…"

"Ya."

Jongin menyeringai kecil. Kang Yooju, kini hanya tinggal nama. Jongin puas dengan cara kerja anak buahnya, mereka memang bisa diandalkan.

Jongin akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo-nya. Tidak peduli pria atau wanita.

Baru saja ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya, ujung jemarinya menyentuh benda lain disana. Jongin penasaran, ia pun merogoh benda itu dari saku celananya. Ponsel milik Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba benda itu bergetar dan berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Jongin bisa melihat nama 'Luhanie' tertera di layar ponsel Kyungsoo.

Tanpa ragu ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya?"

" _Soo-ya?"_

Suara diseberang tampak ragu, mungkin heran kenapa yang mengangkat teleponnya bukan suara Kyungsoo.

"Ini aku, Jongin. Kyungsoo sedang tidur."

Suara diseberang tampak terkesiap panik, kemudian berganti dengan suara pria. Jongin tahu, ia sangat hafal suara siapa itu.

" _Hyung, aku bersumpah aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam pada Kyungsoo!"_

Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Aku memang sudah berbuat macam-macam padanya. Kau mau apa? Menghajarku? Kau sudah melakukannya, _dongsaeng_ …"

" _Sialan! Kau benar-benar cari mati denganku, Kim Jongin!"_

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Malas menghadapi tingkah emosi adiknya yang menurutnya kekanakan.

"Sudahlah, Sehunna… Aku sedang malas berkelahi denganmu. Aku pastikan Kyungsoo aman bersamaku, oke? Kau urus saja tunanganmu."

Jongin langsung mematikan sambungan telepon begitu saja. Tidak peduli, pasti adiknya sedang mengumpat di seberang sana.

Jongin memasukkan ponsel Kyungsoo kembali ke saku celananya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali memasuki kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Ia mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo, meringis melihat selang infus kembali menancap di lengan kanan Kyungsoo. Wajah gadis itu sudah tidak sepucat tadi, dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit tenang.

Perlahan seolah tak ingin mengganggu Kyungsoo yang tertidur, Jongin menaiki ranjang Kyungsoo dan berbaring disamping gadis itu. Kedua tangannya melingkar di tubuh Kyungsoo, menunjukkan perlindungannya sekaligus keposesifannya.

Jongin memajukan wajahnya sedikit dan mencium pipi Kyungsoo sayang.

"Aku akan selalu menjaga kalian, Kyungsoo-ya, dan juga _baby_ kita didalam sini…"

Jongin mengelus perut Kyungsoo lembut dari luar selimutnya. Ia sedikit geli mengingat Kyungsoo tidak menyadari sama sekali tentang kehamilannya. Padahal sekarang sudah menginjak minggu keenam. Biarlah, Jongin akan memberitahunya nanti, disaat yang tepat.

Sekarang Kyungsoo hanya perlu sembuh seperti sedia kala, cerewet seperti biasanya dan yang terpenting gadis itu harus mulai bersikap manis kepada Jongin.

Jongin menatap wajah pulas Kyungsoo. Mungkin ia harus mempersiapkan pernikahan juga untuk menyusul adiknya. Ia harus segera memiliki Kyungsoo, dengan sah di mata hukum, agar ia bisa leluasa menghabiskan waktunya bersama gadis keras kepala ini. Memulai hidup barunya di usianya yang sudah semakin tua, apalagi adiknya senang sekali menggoda umurnya ini. Hah!

"Kau harus menikah denganku, BabySoo, secepatnya…"

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinue**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Precious Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Remake from Kyu** **min** **'s Fanfiction "You're My Precious" by Author Another Girl in Another Place**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning : a Genderswitch FF, Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sedang asyik mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. Pagi ini Park _Uisanim_ memberi tahu Jongin, jika sampai siang keadaan Kyungsoo tetap stabil, maka ia diperbolehkan pulang hari ini juga. Jongin menghela nafas lega, bersyukur sekali tidak terjadi hal yang lebih buruk pada Kyungsoo. Sudah cukup gadis itu mendapatkan 'sakit' yang bertubi-tubi. Baik itu dari Jongin sendiri ataupun orang lain.

Lagipula, Kyungsoo sedang mengandung anaknya. Calon penerusnya. Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo dan bayinya mendapat gangguan macam-macam. Ia ingin menjadi sosok suami dan ayah yang baik kelak.

"Soo, bangun sayang…"

Jongin berbisik pelan , menoel pipi Kyungsoo. Jemari Kyungsoo yang berada di genggamannya terus dimainkan sedemikian rupa, seolah itu tangan boneka.

"Hmmh…"

Kyungsoo mulai melenguh pelan, kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak akan terbuka. Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya, mengantisipasi sinar matahari yang sedikit masuk melalui celah-celah gorden tipis ruangan ini.

Eh, tunggu dulu…

"Hei sayang…"

Uh? Suara Jongin…?

Kyungsoo mengerjap sekali lagi dan mendapati wajah pria itu berada tepat disampingnya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap kosong pada Jongin sejenak, berusaha memutar kembali memorinya. Ia ingat Jongin memaksanya pulang bersama ke rumah pria itu. Kemudian ada sosok gadis asing yang…. Ah! Kyungsoo ingat, gadis itu tampak benci sekali padanya. Dan yang membuat Kyungsoo sakit hati adalah gadis itu menyebutnya pelacur. Pelacur siapa? Jongin?

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, tepat di _onyx_ kelam yang hari ini terlihat hangat dan lembut itu.

"Gadis itu…siapa?"

Senyum Jongin sedikit memudar mendengar suara serak Kyungsoo barusan. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo membicarakan masalah kemarin, tidak boleh.

"Siapa, Soo?"

"Yang kemarin… Yang menyebutku…pelacur? Siapa dia? Kekasihmu?"

Jongin memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, pria itu beralih memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan membantu gadis itu duduk.

"Karena kau sudah bangun, lebih baik kau makan. Kau belum makan apapun sejak kemarin sore."

Jongin mengatur ranjang rumah sakit agar sedikit menekuk keatas, supaya Kyungsoo bisa duduk menyandar selama ia makan. Jongin memperbaiki posisi Kyungsoo agar gadis itu duduk dengan benar, lalu ia meraih nampan berisi sarapan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin…siapa dia? Kenapa dia sangat membenciku?"

Jongin tertegun mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang memanggil lirih namanya. Biasanya gadis itu selalu saja berteriak memakinya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini, oke? Lebih baik kau makan sekarang, aku akan menyuapimu."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Jongin dengan kecewa. Sikap Jongin yang tidak terang-terangan malah membuatnya semakin sesak. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Ia samar-samar ingat, gadis itu memang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasih Jongin.

Oke, seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak perlu memikirkannya 'kan? Bukankah dia sudah tahu jika Jongin memang memiliki banyak gadis? Tetapi rasanya aneh...setelah melihat dan mendengar sendiri bahwa salah satu kekasih Jongin berbicara seperti itu di depan mata kepalanya. Kyungsoo belum pernah jatuh cinta…jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang disebut cemburu itu. Apa sekarang dia sedang cemburu?

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memukul pelan kepalanya, gemas dan kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, juga pada Jongin yang seperti menutup-nutupi identitas gadis itu.

"Kyungsoo, berhenti memukuli kepalamu."

Jongin dengan sigap mencekal satu tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo membuka mata dan menatap Jongin sayu, tampak memelas sekali.

"Siapa dia, Jongin? Aku ingin tahu… Kenapa dia benci sekali padaku? Kenapa dia menyebutku pelacur? Aku bukan pelacur… Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali… Apa salahku padanya? Hiks..."

Isakan Kyungsoo pecah diujung kalimatnya. Dia masih berusaha menatap Jongin walaupun pandangan matanya memburam seiring bulir-bulir bening airmatanya yang mulai muncul dan memenuhi ruang penglihatannya.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo…"

Jongin beringsut mendekati Kyungsoo, dan meraih tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Bahu Kyungsoo bergetar pelan, gadis itu terisak pelan dengan wajah terpendam di dada Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku. Gadis itu bukan siapa-siapa untukku, dia hanyalah gadis sampah yang sifat busuknya tersembunyi di balik kecantikannya. Kau tidak usah memikirkan ucapannya, semua ucapannya itu karena dia iri denganmu. Kau mengerti? Jadi sekarang berhenti menangis, aku tidak suka melihat calon istriku menangis seperti ini."

Jongin mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo dan menghapus airmata gadis itu lembut. Jari-jarinya bergerak pelan, tidak ingin menyakiti wajah cantik itu, sekaligus mengagumi betapa halusnya kulit Kyungsoo. Seperti kulit bayi.

"Jangan mengingat-ingat ucapannya yang kemarin, lupakan saja seolah dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ucapannya tidak pantas diingat."

Kyungsoo memang terdiam, ia menatap Jongin yang masih sibuk mengusap wajahnya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? C-calon istri?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara tercekat yang parau.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan sedikit alisnya, pertanda ia bingung. Tetapi Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul dan mencium hidung Kyungsoo gemas.

"Ayo makan, aku akan menjadi perawatmu hari ini."

.

.

.

Siang harinya, keadaan Kyungsoo sudah membaik. Park _Uisanim_ memeriksanya sekali lagi sebelum pulang. Dokter paruh baya itu tersenyum ramah pada Kyungsoo setelah melepas stetoskopnya.

"Dia benar-benar sudah pulih, _Uisa_?"

Jongin yang sedari tadi diam mengamati membuka suaranya.

"Ya, sejauh ini keadaannya stabil. Nona Do boleh pulang hari ini."

Jongin mengangguk, sedikit mengulas senyum tipis. Matanya lekat menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak salah tingkah dipandangi olehnya. Park _Uisanim_ berlalu dari ruang rawat Kyungsoo, meninggalkan hanya gadis itu bersama Jongin. Suasana hening sesaat, Kyungsoo yang jengah karena terus di perhatikan oleh mata tajam Jongin.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut." Gerutu Kyungsoo sedikit kesal.

Jongin menahan tawanya, lalu melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit. Pria itu membungkuk ke arah Kyungsoo, tangannya mulai melingkari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ah, Do Kyungsoo sudah kembali ketus padaku? Dan apa tadi? Kau ketakutan?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya enggan, entah mengapa ia merasa wajahnya memerah sekarang. Keadaan mereka sekarang layaknya drama-drama di televisi, dimana sang pria menggoda tokoh gadisnya dan gadis itu langsung merona malu. Aish!

Suara _bass_ Jongin yang terkekeh pelan terdengar di telinganya. Nafas hangatnya yang berbau _mint_ tercium oleh Kyungsoo, dan tiba-tiba debaran jantungnya meningkat.

"Ayo pulang, Kyungsooie."

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin. "Pulang ke…rumahmu?"

Jongin mengangguk dan memajukan wajahnya, hendak mencium Kyungsoo. Tetapi gadis itu buru-buru memundurkan wajahnya dan melempar kalimat lain pada Jongin.

"A-aku mau pulang ke rumahku saja."

Jongin berhenti, hidungnya menempel di hidung Kyungsoo. Tatapannya tiba-tiba mengeras.

"Kau tidak akan pulang kesana lagi, Kyungsoo. Mulai sekarang kau harus tinggal denganku."

Jongin mengucapkannya lambat-lambat dan tegas. "Dan aku tidak mau ada penolakan."

Nada final itu seolah tak terbantah, tetapi Kyungsoo masih tidak terima kenapa Jongin senang sekali memaksanya. Ia mendorong Jongin menjauh dan berniat kabur, secepat yang ia bisa. Baru beberapa langkah kakinya maju, Jongin sudah menyambar tubuhnya dan membopongnya.

"Kau ini kenapa keras kepala sekali, hah? Kalau kau terus saja seperti ini bagaimana bisa aku tidak bertindak kriminal dengan menculikmu? Hanya menurutiku, Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak suka kau selalu memaksaku! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku 'kan?"

' _Memang benar 'kan? Dia sebenarnya menganggapku apa? Calon istri, aku tidak yakin, ia pasti hanya bergurau. Bukankah dia sangat berpengalaman menggombali gadis?'_

Jongin melangkah pelan, tidak menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang terus bergumam pelan meminta diturunkan. Di lobby rumah sakit, supir pribadinya sudah menunggu dan langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jongin.

" _Please,_ Jongin, aku mau pulang ke rumahku…"

Kyungsoo masih berusaha mengiba, siapa tahu masih ada kesempatan terakhirnya sebelum pintu mobil menutup. Tetapi Jongin mengabaikannya, dan mobil mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap kecewa ke luar mobil. Kembali terkurung di Kim Mansion, _eoh_? Beberapa gadis yang menginginkan posisinya pasti senang dengan keadaan itu. Mereka mungkin tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang tentang itu, yang terpenting adalah mereka bisa bersama Jongin, satu atap.

Tetapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo, ia bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Jongin. Ia bisa mengenal pria itu pun dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah melupakan malam dimana Jongin menyakitinya, yang tanpa ia tahu telah membuahkan hasil yang kini tengah bersemayam di dalam perutnya. Teringat malam itu, membuat Kyungsoo sesak. Kata-kata 'pelacur' kembali terngiang di telinganya. Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan kejadian itu, bercinta dengan Jongin.

Apa masih bisa dikatakan bercinta jika saat itu dirinya menangis kesakitan menerima semua paksaan Jongin?

Kyungsoo kembali terisak tanpa suara, ia benci sekali dengan keadaan ini. Menangis di hadapan Jongin, bukankah ia sudah bertekad tidak akan lagi menangis didepan pria ini?

.

.

.

Jongin bukannya tidak tahu. Ia tahu, sangat tahu kalau gadis dalam pelukannya ini kembali menangis. Jongin menghela nafas, mengapa sulit sekali bersama Kyungsoo dalam keadaan normal? Mengapa susah sekali untuk Kyungsoo menerimanya? Jongin tidak bermaksud menyakitinya, demi Tuhan.

Tidak tahan lagi, Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan menundukkan kepalanya. Memang benar, airmata Kyungsoo sudah deras di kedua pipinya. Jongin mengusapnya sekilas, lalu menekan bibirnya diatas bibir gadis itu. Menekannya dalam-dalam, berusaha membuat Kyungsoo mengerti akan perasaannya.

Wajah keduanya seperti menyatu, dengan Jongin yang menunduk diatas Kyungsoo. Pipi Jongin menempel rapat di pipi Kyungsoo, dan membuat kulit wajahnya turut basah karena Kyungsoo belum berhenti terisak.

"Apa sebegitu sulitnya menerimaku, hm? Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyakitimu, Kyungsoo-ya… Bahkan oleh diriku sendiri."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, tangannya sibuk mengerat kerah kemeja Jongin. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang memerah basah karena ciuman Jongin tadi, menahan agar isakannya tidak terlalu keras.

"Jangan menggigiti bibirmu, menangis saja, tidak apa-apa kalau itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Jongin menjulurkan telunjuknya dan membebaskan bibir bawah Kyungsoo dari geratan giginya, sebelum gadis itu melukai bibirnya sendiri.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya yang sudah erat, membuat Kyungsoo bisa mendengar debaran jantung Jongin yang berdetak tenang.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku? Aku hanya ingin kalian selalu berada dalam perlindunganku. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu mencelakai kalian, kau dan calon anakku yang sedang tumbuh disini."

Jongin mengusap perut Kyungsoo lembut, bibirnya mengukir senyum kecil saat Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya. Mata bulat gadis itu mengerjap lucu, dengan sudut mata yang masih basah. Jongin ganti mengusap wajah Kyungsoo, membersihkan sisa-sisa tangisannya tadi.

"Kau sedang mengandung, Kyungsoo-ya, dan yang di dalam sana itu anakku. Anak kita."

Kyungsoo menunduk memperhatikan perutnya. Perlahan tangannya menempel disana, mencoba merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan si jabang bayi. Lalu tangan Jongin ikut menangkup tangannya, menggenggamnya dan bersama-sama mereka mengusap perut Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau kau celaka lagi, terluka lagi, apalagi sampai kritis seperti kemarin. Oleh karena itu kau harus selalu berada bersamaku, aku akan melindungimu dari apapun yang mungkin membahayakanmu dan Kim junior itu."

Kyungsoo masih berusaha mencerna semuanya. Kenyataan bahwa ia sedang mengandung, sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali, bahwa ternyata ada benih Jongin yang sedang berjuang hidup di dalam perutnya.

Anak kita.

Kata-kata itu terdengar manis sekali. Jongin mengakuinya, bahkan pria itu tahu lebih dulu dibandingkan dirinya. Kyungsoo pikir Jongin akan membuangnya setelah tahu ia ternyata mengandung hasil hubungan 'paksaan' waktu itu, biasanya begitu 'kan yang terjadi di drama?

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum samar. Menyadari bahwa ia akan segera menjadi ibu, entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia. Ia tahu pasti tidak akan mudah menjalaninya, tetapi membayangkan harinya bersama seorang bayi yang lucu dan menggemaskan, Kyungsoo pikir itu tidak masalah. Menjadi seorang ibu, bukankah keinginan semua gadis? Karena hal itu mulia.

"Kau tidak berpikir yang macam-macam lagi 'kan?"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat Jongin menyentil hidungnya pelan. Sorot mata pria itu lembut menatapnya, Kyungsoo bisa melihat hanya ada pantulan dirinya di kedua _onyx_ kelam itu.

"Kau harus tidur jika kita sudah sampai nanti. Kau terlihat lelah, apa karena akhir-akhir ini kau banyak menangis?"

Jongin mencoba bercanda, dan ia tertawa kecil mendapatkan remasan di kerah kemejanya. Digenggamnya tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"Setelah kau sudah benar-benar sehat seperti semula, kita akan segera sibuk. Aku ingin kau menikah denganku. Secepatnya."

.

.

.

"Hun, coba kau hubungi ponsel Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan, dimana sih dia?!"

Luhan berseru gusar. Bagaimana tidak? Setahunya Kyungsoo masih dirawat disini kemarin, dan gadis itu belum boleh pulang sampai lima hari kedepan. Luhan ingin meminta izin dokter agar membolehkan Kyungsoo keluar hari ini saja.

"Tidak aktif, _chagi_. Jongin _hyung_ juga tidak bisa dihubungi."

Luhan tampak cemas. "Seharusnya kita tidak meninggalkannya kemarin."

"Coba kita temui Park _Uisanim_. Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu."

Sehun tersenyum menenangkan dan merangkul kekasihnya berjalan meninggalkan kamar rawat yang tadinya ditempati Kyungsoo.

Namun ternyata di lorong rumah sakit, mereka sudah terlebih dulu berpapasan dengan Park _Uisanim_.

" _Uisanim_!"

Dokter paruh baya yang ramah itu tersenyum melihat sosok Luhan dan juga Sehun. Mereka pengunjung setia Kyungsoo, pasiennya, selain Tuan Kim selaku suaminya.

"Apa Kyungsoo sudah diperbolehkan pulang? Kenapa dia tidak ada dikamarnya?" Tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi.

"Ah, Nona Do Kyungsoo ya? Tadi dia sudah dibawa pulang oleh suaminya, Tuan Kim. Memangnya kalian tidak tahu?"

Keduanya serempak menggeleng bingung.

"Dibawa pulang bagaimana, _Uisanim_?" tanya Sehun.

"Yah, sebenarnya kemarin Tuan Kim sudah memintakan izin agar Nona Do bisa pulang. Tetapi malamnya Tuan Kim datang kembali kesini membawa Nona Do yang pingsan. Saya terpaksa menahan Nona Do satu malam lagi disini agar ia benar-benar pulih. Dan siang ini Nona Do sudah baik-baik saja, Tuan Kim sendiri yang membawanya pulang tadi."

Luhan melebarkan matanya, lalu menoleh menatap kekasihnya. Sehun berusaha tenang, dan ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Park _Uisanim_.

"Hun, Kyungsoo…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu. Aku akan menghubungi Jongin _hyung_ lagi."

Luhan bukan tanpa alasan merasa cemas. Sikap Kim sulung itu masih abu-abu untuknya, belum terlihat jelas apakah pria itu memang memiliki niat baik untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Luhan tahu dengan jelas riwayat Jongin, ia takut sekali terjadi sesuatu lagi pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisa tersambung. Lebih baik kita pulang saja, mungkin…Jongin _hyung_ ada di rumah."

.

.

.

"Tidurlah, Soo, matamu terlihat bengkak. Nanti jika Sehun melihatnya, anak itu pasti akan memukulku lagi."

Kyungsoo masih tampak risih berbaring di ranjang ini. Kamar ini, kamar tempatnya menangis malam itu, dibawah tindihan Jongin. Sekarang ia berada di posisi yang sama sekali lagi, tetapi tanpa Jongin yang merasuki tubuhnya dengan paksa. Yang ada sekarang Jongin yang dengan hangat memeluknya, mengelus kepalanya dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut agar ia cepat tertidur.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan melindungimu bukan? Bahkan dari diriku sendiri."

Kyungsoo masih mendengar suara Jongin samar-samar, itu sebelum kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat dan akhirnya menutup. Ia bahkan merasakan bibir Jongin di keningnya, lalu semuanya hilang. Kyungsoo tertidur, hingga ia tidak tahu Jongin yang tersenyum memandang wajah pulasnya.

" _Jaljayo, nae sarang_ …"

Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo sekali lagi dan merapatkan selimut menutupi tubuh calon istrinya hingga sebatas dada, lalu bangkit dari ranjang. Pria jangkung itu berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya, bermaksud menutup pintunya agar tidak ada angin masuk. Tetapi matanya menangkap mobil adiknya melaju memasuki halaman rumah. Jongin tersenyum kecil, ia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit ke depan.

.

.

.

"Jongin _hyung_!"

Jongin baru saja keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya pelan di belakang tubuhnya ketika didengarnya suara adiknya memanggil. Tunangannya ternyata turut kesini, gadis pirang itu berjalan di belakang Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

"Kyungsoo… Kau kemanakan dia, _hyung_?"

"Dia ada dikamarku, kalian jangan ribut disini. Dia baru saja tertidur."

"Kenapa hyung tidak memberitahuku kalau Kyungsoo sudah keluar rumah sakit hari ini?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum miring. "Maaf _dongsaeng_ , aku selalu melupakan semuanya jika sudah bersama Kyungsoo."

"Aku mau lihat keadaan Kyungsoo…"

Suara Luhan terdengar, gadis itu menatap takut-takut pada Jongin. Jongin membalas tatapan Luhan, lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Nanti kalau dia sudah bangun saja. Aku berani jamin sahabatmu itu dalam keadaan baik, tapi dia butuh tidur saat ini."

Luhan masih tampak keukeuh ingin melihat Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung_ , tak bisakah kami melihatnya? Dia sahabatku, mengapa jadi kau yang menguasainya?"

"Tidak bisa, Hun… Dia milikku sekarang, dan saat ini statusnya adalah tawanan kamarku. Jadi aku tidak mengizinkan siapapun melihatnya. Kalian bisa melihatnya, tapi nanti."

" _Hyung_!"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau nikmati waktumu bersama tunanganmu. Ajak dia jalan-jalan keluar, tampaknya dia tegang sekali."

"Kau pikir karena siapa Luhanie begini, _hyung_?"

Jongin terkekeh, tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Ya sudah, maafkan aku, _ne_?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, menatap aneh pada _hyung_ nya yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat senang hari ini. Ia curiga hyungnya itu melakukan sesuatu lagi, tetapi entahlah. Hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kyungsoo. Andai saja _hyung_ nya tidak berdiri di pintu kamar dan mengawasinya pergi, mungkin Sehun sudah nekat menerobos memasuki kamar _hyung_ nya.

"Mulai sekarang, relakan saja Kyungsoo untukku, oke? Kalau kau terus menggangguku dan Kyungsoo, mungkin itu berlaku juga untuk tunanganmu."

Jongin mengucapkannya sambil menyeringai, dalam hati senang sekali melihat ekspresi horor sepasang kekasih di depannya ini.

"Berani menyentuh Luhanie, awas kau, _Hyung_!"

Sehun menatapnya tajam dan segera menarik tangan Luhan pergi menjauh dari sana. Jongin bersedekap satu tangan, karena tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi bibirnya yang hampir saja tertawa keras. Untung ia punya pengendalian diri yang bagus. Oh, mungkin pengecualian jika ia dihadapkan pada Kyungsoo. Pengendalian dirinya yang hebat itu bisa runtuh seketika.

Hah! Lebih baik ia menonton wajah tertidur Kyungsoo, sembari menunggu ibu dari calon anaknya itu terbangun.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinue**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Precious Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Remake from KyuSoo's Fanfiction "You're My Precious" by Author Another Girl in Another Place**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning : a Genderswitch FF, Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pernahkah kakakmu itu bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya, Hun?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia memejamkan matanya saat tangan kekasihnya mengusap surai coklat di kepalanya dengan lembut. Ini nyaman, dan yang penting adalah sekarang ia bebas melakukan ini—bermesraan, bersama kekasih tercintanya. Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya, mencari posisi ternyaman di atas pangkuan sang kekasih.

"Sejauh ini tidak pernah ia bersikap begitu. Membawa gadis ke rumah pun hampir tidak pernah. Hanya satu dulu, Soojung, yang bisa menginjakkan kaki di kamar Jongin _hyung_. Selebihnya ia selalu meniduri gadis di hotel atau _cottage_ pribadinya."

Gadis itu—Luhan, hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya terus bergerak mengusap kepala Sehun, membuat pria itu terlarut dan sayup-sayup mengantuk.

"Apa kakakmu benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo?" bisik Luhan.

Sekelebat perasaan cemas itu tetap ada, walaupun Jongin sudah memberikan lampu hijau untuk mereka, tetapi dengan sahabatnya sebagai gantinya, Luhan belum bisa tenang. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin, bisa saja didalam kamar itu Kyungsoo sedang membutuhkan pertolongannya, mungkin Jongin sedang menyiksanya atau apa, atau—

" _Chagi_ , tenang. Memang tidak ada yang tahu isi hati Jongin- _hyung_ , bahkan aku. Tetapi di satu sisi hatiku mengatakan ia tidak akan berbuat apa-apa pada Kyungsoo. Jongin- _hyung_ tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi, sepertinya kecelakaan kemarin membuat Jongin- _hyung_ berubah."

Sehun menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat. Mereka sudah bersama-sama dengan Kyungsoo sejak sangat lama, maka mereka tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo tersakiti. Sudah cukup Kyungsoo hidup sebatang kara, tanpa kasih sayang orangtua, dan sudah seharusnya Kyungsoo mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Sehun hanya berharap, bahwa _hyung_ -nya serius. Serius mencintai Kyungsoo, dan akan selalu menjaga sahabatnya itu dengan baik sebaik-baiknya.

.

.

.

Jongin benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang meluap-luap, begitu menyenangkan dan membuat hatinya seperti melayang. _Euphoria_ aneh tetapi membahagiakan ini sama sekali asing untuknya, tetapi ia tidak keberatan. Selama delapan tahun perasaannya seperti membeku, dan ia hampir tidak pernah merasakan lagi apa itu cinta. Terakhir kali ia mengenal cinta adalah saat-saat bersama Soojung dulu, gadis pujaannya sedari sekolah menengah atas. Semua hati dan perasaannya ia curahkan hanya pada gadis itu saja.

Ketika Soojung ternyata bermain di belakangnya dan menganggapnya hanya sebagai anak ingusan, Jongin terpukul. Ia sangat kecewa, dan sakit hati. Mengapa gadis itu begitu tega mempermainkannya selama tujuh tahun lamanya? Lalu apa arti tujuh tahun kebersamaan mereka? Cinta pertamanya, perasaan tulusnya yang murni Jongin rasakan dan berikan pada Soojung ternyata sia-sia. Sejak perceraian orangtuanya, dulu, Jongin bersumpah tidak akan melakukan apa yang orangtuanya lakukan.

Jongin ingin yang menikah dengannya nanti adalah gadis setia yang bersedia mendampinginya sampai akhir. Dan Soojung memberinya harapan saat itu. Dengan bukti tujuh tahun kebersamaan mereka. Tetapi malam itu Jongin benar-benar tidak percaya. Mereka baru saja melakukan seks, _well_ , mereka sudah tidak asing lagi dengan hal itu. Walaupun rencana pernikahan masih beberapa minggu lagi.

" _ **Jongin-ah. Lebih baik cukup sampai disini. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membohongimu lebih lama. Calon suamiku akan menjemputku besok, setelah itu aku akan ikut dengannya ke Jerman. Sudah ya, maaf tidak jujur selama tujuh tahun ini."**_

Rasanya Jongin seperti mendengar bom meledak didalam kepalanya. Ia masih berusaha mencerna semua perkataan Soojung, bahkan Jongin tidak sadar Soojung sudah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku dalam kekecewaan, amarah dan rasa sakitnya. Jongin menangis kala itu, ia merasa sangat bodoh selama ini. Selesainya ia menangis, ia bersumpah, semua gadis ternyata sama. Jalang dan materialistis. Ibunya dan Soojung adalah contoh nyata. Ia mengerti sekarang apa sebabnya ayahnya menceraikan ibunya.

Tidak akan ia membiarkan dirinya dibodohi lagi, dikecewakan lagi. Soojung adalah pelajaran berharga untuknya, membuatnya memupuk rasa dingin dan benci terhadap gadis jalang semacam Soojung.

Tapi itu dulu, setidaknya sampai beberapa bulan terakhir sebelum Jongin mengenal gadis yang satu ini. Yang lain daripada yang lain. Yang berbeda sama sekali, dan membuat prasangka buruk Jongin salah untuk pertama kalinya. Dan dia yang satu-satunya berhasil meruntuhkan tembok kokoh di dalam hati Jongin, meleburkan es itu menjadi lumeran kasih sayang yang hangat. Dan juga cinta yang telah lama hilang dari hati Jongin. Mengembalikan senyum tulus itu terpatri di wajah pria itu, yang kini sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuknya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu, setelah sekian tahun lamanya Jongin hidup dalam kebekuan hatinya, sekarang pria itu mulai bertingkah abnormal. Sangat lain dari biasanya. Yah wajar saja Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Ia masih pulas diatas ranjang Jongin. Sama sekali tidak terusik dengan tingkah Jongin, si penonton tunggal pertunjukan tidurnya.

Benar, rasanya Jongin ingin sekali terus mengurung Kyungsoo di kamarnya. Lihat saja wajah tidur itu. Jongin tidak pernah melihat wajah yang sebegini menggemaskannya saat tidur. Ia sudah sering menonton Kyungsoo tidur, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bosan. Bagaimana kelopak mata itu tertutup, menyembunyikan mata bulat dan jernih yang sanggup membiusnya dan membuat Jongin jatuh berlutut. Pipi itu mulus sempurna, gembil dan putih sekali. Seperti roti atau… bakpao? Jongin jadi ingin tertawa.

Rasanya tidak mungkin gadis ini sudah berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Wajahnya seperti anak yang bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak dan perawakannya yang mungil. Hidungnya kecil, tetapi mancung dan lancip. Indah sekali, Jongin sampai gemas dan menciumnya berkali-kali. Dan terakhir yang diamati Jongin, dan yang paling menggodanya, adalah lekukan daging berwarna _pink-peach_ itu. Bibir itu polos dan tidak dilapisi _lipstick_ , tetapi tetap saja jutaan kali menggoda Jongin. Bibir yang akan membentuk pola hati saat tersenyum, unik dan cantik, bagaimana bisa Jongin tahan untuk tidak menciumnya terus?

Dan sekarang saat sedang pulas, bibir itu sedikit membuka. Jongin jadi tahu satu kebiasaan Kyungsoo. Ada saja hal yang membuatnya semakin mencintai gadis mungil tetapi keras kepala ini. Bahkan dalam keadaan tidur dan tidak melakukan apapun, Kyungsoo bisa membuat perasaannya meningkat dan semakin menjorokkannya ke jurang terdalam yang bernama cinta.

Jongin berbaring menyamping di sisi Kyungsoo, menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo. Entah itu mengusap rambutnya, mengelus dahinya, menoel pipinya, mencubit kecil hidungnya atau memainkan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa ada makhluk sepertimu, Kyungsoo? Kau sangat indah, tahu? Apa yang dipikirkan Tuhan saat menciptakanmu? Tuhan pasti sayang sekali padamu, ya? Tetapi aku jauh lebih mencintaimu dan menyayangimu, Tuhan harus tahu itu. Dia pasti merestui jika aku menikahimu, karena dia yang paling tahu perasaanku."

Jongin bermonolog sendirian. Nah lihat 'kan? Betapa tidak normalnya kelakuan pemimpin Kim Corporation ini. Huh.

Calon ayah baru ini terus saja memandangi wajah tidur Kyungsoo, seolah tak ada yang lebih menarik untuk dikerjakan selain melakukan ini. Hari mulai temaram, semakin sore. Dan Jongin belum menyalakan lampu. Lebih baik sekarang ia bangun, menutup tirai jendelanya dan menyalakan lampu. Agar saat Kyungsoo bangun nanti gadis itu tidak ketakutan karena keadaan kamarnya yang gelap, mengingat saat ia meniduri paksa Kyungsoo dulu, kamar ini tanpa penerangan sama sekali. Hanya lampu balkonnya saja yang menyala.

Menurut Jongin, berdua dengan Kyungsoo di tempat temaram itu romantis. Apalagi ia sudah sangat yakin dengan perasaannya sekarang. Ia tidak mungkin menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi. Tetapi lebih baik ia tidak bersikap egois dan semaunya, ia juga harus memikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo yang masih belum sepenuhnya nyaman bersamanya. Saat ini kenyamanan dan keamanan Kyungsoo adalah prioritasnya. Tak ada lagi yang akan menyakiti miliknya, ibu dari calon anaknya ini.

Jongin terkadang gemas dengan sikap keras kepala Kyungsoo. Tidakkah Kyungsoo mengerti dengan perasaannya yang meluap-luap ini? Ini bukan sekedar obsesi belaka, ini murni cinta dari dalam hatinya yang paling jauh. Jongin tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu sangat lugu dan polos dalam urusan ini. Ia sudah menyelidiki semua hal tentang Kyungsoo, ingat? Dan ia belum pernah membaca laporan bahwa Kyungsoo pernah pergi berkencan dengan pria lain. Padahal pekerjaannya itu sarat akan kehidupan malam yang liar, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak seperti itu.

Dalam pandangan Jongin, Kyungsoo bukan _bitch_ yang memanfaatkan keadaan dari pria-pria di sekelilingnya. Ia keras dari luar, tetapi sangat _soft_ dan rapuh didalam. Hidup yang mengharuskan Kyungsoo memasang sikap seperti batu karang itu, terlebih saat berhadapan dengan Jongin. Pria itu sedikit menyesal, mengingat apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya pada Kyungsoo. Tetapi ia tidak menyesal sudah memperawani Kyungsoo, karena kini sudah ada hasilnya, yang akan semakin mengikat mereka. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo, gadis itu harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila seperti ini.

Jongin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menonton Kyungsoo tidur, dan beranjak ke jendela. Menutup semua tirainya. Menekan saklar lampu kamarnya agar lampu kristal itu menyala terang dengan sinar keemasan yang lembut dan menenangkan. Agar Kyungsoo-nya merasa nyaman dan tidak ketakutan.

Jongin ingat Kyungsoo belum makan sedari siang tadi, dan dirinya pun sama. Entahlah, memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang pulas itu jauh lebih menarik ketimbang turun ke ruang makan dan menghabiskan makan siangnya. Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo di ranjang, membungkuk dan mencium pipinya pelan.

"Sebentar, sayang, aku mau ke dapur dulu." Bisik Jongin.

Dan ia berbalik memutar langkah menuju pintu kamar, keluar dengan suara pelan debuman pintu. Berniat turun ke dapur dan mengambil sesuatu untuk makan sorenya bersama Kyungsoo, di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Pusing. Satu hal yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat baru terjaga. Tubuhnya terasa aneh, pegal, padahal ia baru saja bangun. Matanya mengerjap beberapa saat, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan kamar yang terang. Eh, kamar? Kamar siapa?

Kyungsoo langsung melebarkan matanya, dan berusaha bangun ke posisi duduk. Kamar mewah ini luas dan terang, seperti kamar hotel. Ah, hotel pun kalah sepertinya. Sinar lampunya tidak menyilaukan, tidak membuat mata sakit karena sinar keemasannya yang lembut itu. Memberikan perasaan damai dan nyaman.

Sembari perlahan duduk, Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu ke sekeliling kamar. perlahan memorinya terputar. Dan Kyungsoo ingat sekarang. Ini kamar Jongin!

Tetapi kenapa keadaannya sangat berbeda? Ruangan ini membuatnya nyaman sekarang, dengan sentuhan emas dan merah marun yang klasik dan elegan. Kyungsoo menunduk mencengkeram _bedcover_ tebal yang membungkus setengah tubuhnya. Berwarna marun sama persis dengan seprai dan sarung bantal, senada dengan tirai yang menggantung anggun di jendela sana. Kemudian lemari besar Jongin yang berwarna coklat memenuhi sepanjang dinding di seberang samping dekat balkon itu.

Aneh. Kyungsoo bahkan ingat ia masih enggan menutup matanya tadi siang, karena kamar Jongin seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang menakutkan untuknya. Mungkin tadi ia tidak fokus dengan keadaan kamar yang sangat _cozy_ ini, ia terlalu sibuk dengan rasa takutnya. Apa Jongin yang merubah suasana kamarnya agar menjadi lebih hangat? Jongin sengaja melakukannya dan membawanya kesini, benarkah begitu?

Kyungsoo bingung. Lalu dimana Jongin sekarang? Tadi sebelum ia tertidur Jongin ada di sampingnya, memeluknya dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, sekarang ia merasa gugup. Berada di kamar Jongin lagi, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang akan pria itu lakukan padanya. Memang Jongin tidak memaksakan sesuatu kepadanya, kecuali tinggal di mansion megah ini.

Tangannya terulur menuju perutnya sendiri. Jongin mengatakan disana sedang tumbuh calon bayi, bayi hasil hubungan dirinya dan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka sama sekali. Ternyata ada calon bayi berdarah Kim sedang berjuang hidup didalam tubuhnya. Dan Kyungsoo ibunya, ibu biologisnya dan Jongin ayahnya. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya akan melahirkan bayi penerus Kim kelak. Sama sekali tidak.

Dalam bayangannya yang sederhana, Kyungsoo hanya mengharapkan sosok lelaki yang baik dan setia, juga sayang kepadanya untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Lelaki tidak kaya pun tak masalah. Kyungsoo tak pernah tergiur dengan kekayaan, sejak ia tahu bahwa ayahnya meninggalkannya dan ibunya hanya karena uang. Membiarkan dirinya yang masih kecil dan butuh kasih sayang seorang ayah, menangis kala itu. Sejak itu ia hanya hidup berdua dengan ibunya, dan Kyungsoo benci sekali pada ayahnya yang tega membiarkan mereka berjuang hidup sendirian. Dimana tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala keluarga, _eoh_? Meninggalkan anak perempuan semata wayang dan istri yang sedang sakit, demi mengejar harta seorang janda muda yang cantik dan kaya. Kyungsoo menganggap ia tidak pernah memiliki ayah sejak saat itu.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo masih tidak menyangka bahwa calon pasangan hidupnya adalah Jongin. Kim Jongin. Pria brengsek penerus Kim saat ini, milyarder muda yang sukses dengan saham tertanam dimana-mana. Pria yang dibencinya, sampai… saat ini? Entahlah, bahkan Kyungsoo ragu dengan perasaanya yang sedang tak menentu.

Kim Jongin-lah calon suaminya, Kim Jongin-lah ayah kandung dari jabang bayi yang sedang dikandungnya, dan Kim Jongin-lah yang mencintainya.

Benarkah? Benarkah pria itu mencintai gadis sepertinya? Kyungsoo tak perlu mencari tahu seperti apa gadis-gadis yang dikencani Jongin sebelumnya. Karena setiap berita Jongin berkencan dengan gadis, maka topik itu akan menjadi _hot news_ dimana-mana.

Jujur saja, jauh didalam hatinya Kyungsoo merasa rendah diri. Biasanya ia selalu percaya diri, bahkan ketika berdiri di panggung di hadapan orang banyak. Ia tidak pernah malu dengan keadaannya, karena masa lalu dan soal keluarganya tak ada yang tahu. Ia dikenal sebagai bintang, dengan suara khas yang menyihir siapapun yang mendengarnya. Orang tidak memandangnya sebagai Kyungsoo yang sebatang kara dan miskin, tetapi sebagai Kyungsoo si bintang panggung.

Tetapi saat berhadapan dengan Jongin, ia merasa kalah. Seharusnya ia tahu diri dulu, tidak asal menantang Jongin, yang jelas saja menang tanpa perlawanan berarti darinya. Mereka itu bagai bumi dan langit, seharusnya bukan dia yang menjadi pasangan Jongin. Bukan Jongin yang menjadi pasangannya.

Tetapi takdir berkata lain bukan? Kyungsoo hanya perlu menerimanya, karena semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Kyungsoo termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak menyadari sosok lain sudah masuk ke kamar itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara _bass_ yang khas itu menyentak lamunan Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh kaget dan mendapati Jongin sedang menaruh nampan penuh makanan diatas nakas, tepat disisinya. Diatas nampan yang dibawa Jongin, ada dua mangkuk yang masih mengepul. Ada bubur, sup, juga susu, buah dan air putih.

Kyungsoo meraba perutnya, dan baru menyadari jika ternyata ia lapar.

"Kau lapar ya? Ayo makan, aku akan menyuapimu."

Jongin membenarkan posisi duduk Kyungsoo. Ia menumpuk dua bantal besari di belakang punggung Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tidak menyandar ke kepala ranjang yang keras. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan perasaan hangat yang menjalar di dalam dirinya saat Jongin memegang lengannya dan dengan hati-hati menggeser duduknya.

"Nah, kau mau makan apa? Sup atau bubur?"

Kyungsoo menatap nampan itu. "Aku mau sup saja." Ia sudah terlalu bosan dengan bubur, karena saat dirawat di rumah sakit makanannya hanya itu setiap hari.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Tolaknya saat Jongin mengambil mangkuk sup beserta sendoknya, hendak menyuapinya.

"Tidak perlu malu denganku—"

"Aku tidak malu!" Kyungsoo setengah menyentak mengeluarkan suara kerasnya, ditambah bibirnya yang setengah maju itu.

Tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sisi _aegyo_ nya didepan Jongin, yang masih diam menatapnya tak percaya dan membiarkannya mengambil alih mangkuk sup. Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah, astagaaaaa. Rasa gemasnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat didalam hatinya. Andai setiap saat Kyungsoo bersikap seperti itu, Jongin akan semakin betah berada dikamar.

"Habiskan supnya."

Oh apalagi ini? Kenapa suaranya jadi bergetar aneh seperti itu? Jongin meraba tenggorokannya dan masih menatap Kyungsoo yang tampaknya tidak mendengarkannya. Gadis itu asyik sendiri dengan santapannya, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang mangkuk sup dan tangan lainnya untuk memegang sendok.

Jongin menatap iri pada kepala sendok yang sudah beberapa kali tenggelam ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Entah cara makan Kyungsoo yang memang seperti itu atau gadis itu sedang sengaja menggodanya?

Jongin lebih memilih opsi pertama. Gadis ini masih polos dalam hal goda-menggoda, tetapi dia tidak sadar kalau cara makannya itu terlampau menggoda karena tidak sengaja melakukannya. Jongin sadar bahwa sekarang ia tidak lapar lagi. Melihat Kyungsoo makan membuat rasa laparnya hilang, berganti dengan sesuatu yang panas. Sepanas sup yang sedang mengepul di mangkuk Kyungsoo. Atau mungkin lebih panas?

Jongin merasa gerah, dan ia tahu bahwa ia harus cepat menyingkir jika tidak ingin kebablasan. Ia butuh air dingin, air es bila perlu!

"Ha-habiskan makananmu! Jangan kemana-mana, ak-aku mau mandi!"

' _Sialaaaan, aku bahkan sampai tergagap di hadapannya! Aish! Memalukan!'_

Jongin membatin sendiri dengan geram, geram dengan kelakuannya barusan. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan buru-buru melangkah ke kamar mandi secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak peduli Kyungsoo mendengarnya atau tidak. Tetapi lebih baik jika gadis itu tidak mendengarnya, apalagi sampai menyadari suara gagapnya tadi.

BLAM!

Kyungsoo sedikit berjengit mendengar bantingan pintu kamar mandi. Ada apa sih dengan Jongin? Sikapnya aneh sekali, atau mungkin pria itu… kebelet? Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tertawa kecil memikirkannya, dan melanjutkan acara makannya sampai tuntas.

Sementara di kamar mandi…

"Sial, sial, sial! Hampir saja, hah! Aish, dia benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku. Hah, hah, hah!"

Jongin ngos-ngosan, seperti ia telah menyelesaikan lari _sprinter_ ratusan putaran.

"Kau bodoh, Kim Jongin. Seharusnya kau membiasakan dirimu untuk melihat sikap lucunya itu, yang barusan bahkan belum seberapa! Bagaimana jika dia sudah luluh padamu dan akan sering melakukan _aegyo_ di hadapanmu? Kau mau mati, heh?!"

Jongin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin toilet yang besar. Menatap balik wajahnya yang memerah dan berkeringat, dengan dada naik turun cepat menarik nafas. Berbicara sendiri pada bayangannya di cermin benar-benar membuktikan bahwa otaknya sudah tidak waras. Sinting. Dan itu hanya karena satu orang.

Do Kyungsoo.

AAAARGH!

Jongin buru-buru melepas pakaiannya dan menyalakan _shower_ dengan setelan air dingin. Paling tidak ia harus berguyur air _shower_ sampai rasa panas di tubuhnya hilang.

' _Jangan keluar kamar mandi sebelum kau merasa sejuk, Jongin-ah. Jangan berani. JANGAN!'_

Suara hatinya berteriak, menggema di kepala Jongin.

"Aku tahu!"

Karena tidak ada yang tahu, apa ia akan sanggup untuk tidak menyerang Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik menghabiskan semangkuk penuh sup diatas ranjangnya? Entah, yang terpenting sekarang biarkan Kim sulung ini diguyur air dingin dari _shower_. Agar rasa panas yang dideritanya hilang, sampai tuntas.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa bosan. Semangkuk supnya sudah habis sedari tadi, susunya tinggal tersisa setengah gelas, air putihnya sepertiga gelas. Buah-buahan itu hampir habis di piringnya, menyisakan tiga juring jeruk manis dan dua potong pir.

Kenyang. Kyungsoo bersandar ke belakang, dan merasa nyaman karena Jongin sudah menumpuk dua bantal besar disana. Jongin begitu perhatian padanya. Tadi siang saat ia menangis di mobil, Jongin mengatakan sesuatu. Tentang mencoba menerima pria itu dan mulai memahami perasaan Jongin untuknya.

Omong-omong, Jongin kenapa lama sekali di kamar mandi? Ah iya, dia juga belum mandi. Dokter bilang ia sudah sehat, tetapi entahlah. Yang pasti ia harus gosok gigi, tetapi Jongin tidak juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Ish, apa yang dilakukannya didalam sana hah?

Ceklek!

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, tubuh jangkung Jongin keluar dari sana. Pria itu _topless_ , hanya memakai selembar handuk putih besar untuk menutupi tubuh bawahnya. Sedang handuk kecil tersampir di kepalanya, sesekali Jongin mengusapnya agar rambut basahnya tiris.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, tidak tahan melihat pemandangan intim seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah melihat pria bertelanjang tubuh di hadapannya, walaupun tidak telanjang sepenuhnya.

Tangan Kyungsoo mengerat _bedcover_ , menahan rasa gugupnya saat didengarnya langkah Jongin mendekat. Ia tidak berani melihatnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin?

Kyungsoo memekik pelan saat Jongin menyentuh bahunya dan membalik tubuhnya. Ternyata Jongin sudah berpakaian, memakai celana santai dan _polo shirt_ hitam.

"Hei, kau kenapa sih? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, lihat…"

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah sedang tertangkap basah melakukan kejahatan. Kyungsoo masih mendelik menatapnya, matanya yang bulat itu semakin membulat lucu dan… Aigoo, Jongin harus menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak mencium _heart-shaped lips_ yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Kau mau mandi tidak? Kalau mau, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya untukmu. Atau perlu aku mandikan? Kelihatannya kau masih belum bisa mandi send—"

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri!"

Kyungsoo kembali menyentak dan langsung berusaha turun dari ranjang, menjauhi Jongin dengan memutar ke arah yang berlawanan sisi ranjang.

"Kyungsoo—

BLAM!

Pintu kamar mandi dibanting sekali lagi. Tadi Jongin, sekarang Kyungsoo.

"Dasar, lihat saja. Dia belum membawa pakaian gantinya ke kamar mandi. Dasar bodoh, kenapa menjauhiku seperti itu? Aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam, hanya ingin mengingatkannya mandi. Harusnya aku yang menjauh seperti itu. Dia yang membuatku panas tadi. Hah!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Jongin duduk menempel padanya, dan pria itu mulai menciumi sisi kanan wajahnya. Ia kembali duduk bersandarkan bantal ke kepala ranjang, dan Jongin duduk dekat sekali dengannya. Tubuh Jongin rapat dengan tubuh bagian samping Kyungsoo, kedua tangannya seperti pagar yang mengurung sisi kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya…"

Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab. Gugup dan takut, walaupun lebih besar rasa gugupnya. Rasa takutnya perlahan hilang, tetapi pengganti perasaan takutnya tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Perasaan gugup itu semakin menggerogoti hatinya. Ia tahu Jongin sedang menatapnya lekat, dan Kyungsoo bahkan tak berani mengedip.

Tetapi ia menyerah saat Jongin menarik dagunya lembut, memintanya membalas tatapan matanya. Dan Kyungsoo melakukan itu, ia balik menatap _onyx_ kelam Jongin yang sedang memandangnya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan pria, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipancarkan kedua mata Jongin. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri disana.

"Kau merasakannya?"

"A-apa?"

"Cintaku untukmu, terpancar disini."

"A-aku tidak tahu, aku hanya melihat bayanganku disana."

Jongin tergelak pelan. Kyungsoo benar-benar polos, seperti malaikat yang baru turun ke bumi dan tidak tahu apa-apa. _Innocent._

"Kyungsoo-ya…"

"Emm?"

"Aku tidak pernah paham, kenapa semakin hari kau tampak semakin cantik? Kau… indah."

Kyungsoo merasakan telinganya memanas, begitupun wajahnya. Jongin itu penggombal, berapa gadis sudah yang terkena rayuannya?

"Aku tidak sedang menggombal, dan aku juga tidak pernah menggombali siapapun. Aku serius saat ini."

Kyungsoo merasa tergelitik saat ujung jemari Jongin membelai sisi wajahnya, dan berakhir di permukaan bibirnya. Jongin menatap bibir indah itu lama, mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukannya disana. Menggigitnya hingga Kyungsoo terluka.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" suara Jongin berbisik di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menahan nafas saat hidung bangir Jongin menggesek ujung hidungnya. Matanya menatap gugup pada Jongin, sekaligus tersanjung. Jongin tidak pernah meminta izin sebelumnya, lelaki itu selalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin menangkap kegugupan Kyungsoo, dan ia membelai pipi Kyungsoo lembut dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Jangan gugup, ini hanya aku, calon suamimu. Dan kau, calon istriku, aku… mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir Jongin mendarat diatas bibirnya dengan gerakan teramat pelan. Lembut, halus. Tidak menuntut dan tidak memaksa. Perlahan membuainya, membuatnya melayang-layang dan berpusar dalam perasaan asing yang menggelitik tetapi menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu jika Jongin bisa bersikap selembut ini. Dan sangat memujanya. Cukupkah ini menghapus bersih perasaan benci dan ragunya pada Jongin?

.

.

 **ToBeContinue**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Precious Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Remake from KyuSoo's Fanfiction "You're My Precious" by Author Another Girl in Another Place**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning : a Genderswitch FF, Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menurut, tak lagi menolak saat Jongin mulai merengkuh pinggangnya. Membawanya dalam dekapan hangat, dekapan layaknya pria yang ingin melindungi kekasihnya. Satu tangan Jongin masih bermain di pipinya, dan bibirnya… masih menjadi tawanan Jongin.

Bibir Jongin bergerak pelan, teratur, menyapu setiap mili permukaan bibir Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Ia sabar menuntun Kyungsoo agar menikmati ciumannya, berusaha menghilangkan setiap lapis perasaan gugup dan takut calon istrinya itu. Hidungnya mencium harum kulit wajah Kyungsoo, tentu saja, gadis itu baru selesai mandi bukan? Jongin seperti mencium bau surga, _well_ abaikan saja. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang di mabuk kepayang dan selalu hiperbolis jika menyangkut pujaan hatinya.

Jongin benar-benar merasa geli dalam hati, karena merasakan pergerakan samar dari Kyungsoo. Bibir yang sedang dalam kuasanya ini bergerak samar, mungkin berusaha membalas gerakan Jongin. Tetapi sangat terasa betapa bibir itu bergerak begitu lugu dan amatir, berbeda sekali dengan bibir gadis-gadis yang diciumnya selama ini.

Jongin menghargai usaha Kyungsoo dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat, entah gadis itu sadar atau tidak dengan tindakannya saat ini. Dan yang Jongin sama sekali tidak menyangka adalah… tangan Kyungsoo balas mengelus pipinya!

' _Ya Tuhan…'_

Jongin ingin langsung bergerak cepat melumat Kyungsoo dan menindihnya sekarang juga. Tetapi ia tidak bodoh, Jongin masih bisa mempertahankan akal sehatnya. Momen seperti ini tidak boleh ia rusak dengan tindakan gegabahnya, ia harus bersabar menahan nafsunya. Kyungsoo baru saja menerimanya, menerima apa yang dilakukannya. Selama ini gadis itu selalu menolak 'kan?

Tangan mungil itu bergerak menangkup pipi Jongin, mengelusnya lembut. Tanpa tahu gerakan sederhana itu membuat jantung Jongin berdegup kencang. Ia merasa melayang.

Jongin menekan bibirnya lebih dalam sekali lagi, lalu melepas ciumannya. Matanya terbuka dan menatap Kyungsoo langsung. Hal yang sama dilakukan Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu kelihatan salah tingkah dan bingung mendapati tangannya masih menempel di wajah Jongin.

"A-aku…"

Kyungsoo seperti kehilangan kata-kata, bibirnya terasa aneh untuk berbicara. Matanya membulat bingung seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah berbuat kenakalan. Ia ingin menarik tangannya dari wajah tampan itu, tetapi tangan Jongin sudah menahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo, tidak apa-apa… Sentuh saja, jangan takut…"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, tangan Jongin menggenggam erat tangannya dan itu terasa hangat. Menenangkan. Jongin menariknya semakin merapat pada pria itu, membuat nafas Kyungsoo tercekat. Astaga, hal ini bahkan tidak pernah ada dalam mimpinya sekalipun!

"Kau satu-satunya gadis yang sangat susah untuk kubawa dalam posisi ini, Kyungsoo, tidak tahukah kau?"

Suara Jongin nyaris seperti bisikan. Dan Kyungsoo seperti terhipnotis untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana. Hening sejenak, tak ada yang berbicara lagi.

"Kau bilang…kau tidak sembarang membawa masuk gadis dalam mansionmu." Suara Kyungsoo yang mencicit pelan terdengar tak lama kemudian.

"Memang."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membawaku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku tidak kaya, tidak menarik, tidak sebanding dengan—"

"Sssh, siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu? Aku yang paling tahu, Kyungsoo, gadis mana yang tepat untukku."

"T-tapi—"

"Kau itu kaya, dengan caramu sendiri. Kau menarik dengan jalanmu sendiri. Dirimu yang kaya, Kyungsoo, tanpa kau sadari itu. Kau mahal, berbeda dengan gadis murahan di luar sana. Kau berharga, uang dan kekayaan tidak bisa membeli dirimu. Siapa yang bilang kau bukan siapa-siapa? Kau calon istriku, demi Tuhan. Apa statusmu masih kurang jelas? Aku akan menikahimu dua hari lagi, dan anakku hidup didalam sana, apa semua itu masih belum jelas untukmu?"

Jongin benar-benar gemas dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Ia tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini. Jongin lantas menjatuhkan keningnya tepat di kening Kyungsoo, sesekali menggesekkan hidung mereka berdua. Deru nafas mereka seperti menyatu.

"Hanya kau yang pantas ada disini, hanya kau, selamanya hanya dirimu dan aku akan pastikan itu sampai akhir."

Kyungsoo mau tak mau tersentuh, kata-kata Jongin terdengar sangat… dalam. Pancaran mata pria itu aneh, mungkin Kyungsoo harus mulai belajar membaca apa yang Jongin ungkapkan melalui matanya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, jangan ragukan itu, Kyungsoo-ya."

Bisikan Jongin yang Kyungsoo dengar sebelum pria itu membungkus tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat dan erat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum samar diam-diam di bawah dagu Jongin, memejamkan matanya merasakan pelukan posesif yang melindungi ini.

Ya, mungkin pintu hatinya sudah sedikit terbuka untuk Jongin, pria iblis yang sudah menyakitinya luar dalam. Mungkinkah ini juga pintu menuju kebahagiaannya?

.

.

.

"Hei."

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu pria itu pelan. Setelahnya ia memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk menyambut reaksi pria itu.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum makin lebar, matanya hingga menyipit nyaris tak terlihat. Detik berikutnya ia sudah direngkuh erat oleh pria itu, Sehun.

"Duduklah, kau mau sarapan?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku kesini?"

Kyungsoo mendumal kecil. Tetapi ia tetap duduk, mengambil tempat di samping sahabatnya itu.

"Kau… sendirian? Mana Jongin- _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin masih mandi, entahlah."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa keluar dari kamarnya?"

"Ya aku keluar begitu saja, pintunya tidak dikunci kok. Kau pikir dia mengurungku?"

Sehun mau tak mau mengangguk, _well,_ _hyung_ -nya mengurung Kyungsoo, mungkin saja 'kan?

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Dia tak seburuk itu, asal kau tahu."

Sehun semakin heran. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa membicarakan Jongin tanpa menggerutu atau bersungut-sungut? Lihat, senyum manis itu bahkan terukir di bibir cantiknya. Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya. Apa yang sudah _hyung_ -nya lakukan kali ini?

"Emmm, Jongin- _hyung_ tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu 'kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng tanpa menoleh pada pria disampingnya itu. Ia sibuk mengunyah sarapannya, tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang sibuk berpikir. Tanpa disadari keduanya, sosok Jongin melangkah memasuki ruang makan dengan langkah pelan.

Dengan satu tangan di saku celananya, tampak sangat santai penampilan Jongin. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat dua sahabat itu duduk bersebelahan. Semalam… benar-benar malam yang indah untuknya. Mungkin untuk Kyungsoo juga, entahlah, Jongin tidak tahu. Tetapi dengan gadis itu tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, tidak membentaknya dan bahkan tidak menolak saat Jongin menciumnya lagi sebelum tidur, itu sudah cukup untuk Jongin.

Tidur dengan Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya dalam keadaan tenang dan tidak terpaksa, itu sungguh luar biasa. Jongin malah tidak bisa langsung tertidur setelahnya, ia baru bisa memejamkan matanya saat jam menunjukkan waktu dini hari.

"Hae, lanjutkan sarapanmu. Kenapa kau malah bengong seperti itu?"

Jongin makin tersenyum mendengar suara lembut itu keluar menegur adiknya. Ia lantas menghampiri meja makan, mengambil tempat di sisi Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga mau sarapan. Bisa kau ambilkan untukku?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, sedikit terkejut melihat Jongin sudah duduk di samping kirinya. Pria itu sudah memasang senyumnya, dan Kyungsoo tampak terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

" _Hyung_ …"

Adiknya memanggil dari sisi kanan Kyungsoo. Tatapan mata adiknya seperti mengatakan 'Kau-hutang-penjelasan-padaku- _Hyung_!'

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil dan menggeleng, lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada Kyungsoo yang sudah menyodorkan piring sarapannya.

"Sarapanmu…" ucap gadis itu canggung tanpa menatap Jongin. Ia malu sekali, sungguh! Apalagi Sehun ada disini.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Setelah ini kita akan sibuk. Jadi, makanlah yang banyak. Ibu hamil butuh banyak gizi, agar anakku tidak kelaparan didalam sana."

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk mendengar setiap perkataan Jongin. Ia mengunyah makanannya dalam diam, terlalu canggung dan malu untuk menyahut ucapan Jongin. Sedikit kesal juga sebenarnya karena Jongin seperti tidak lihat situasi saat berbicara. Sementara disisi kanannya, Sehun membulatkan matanya dan melongo sejenak.

" _Hyung_! Aku butuh penjelasan! Sekarang!"

.

.

.

"Jadi… Kyungsooie sedang mengandung?" Sehun berbisik tak percaya. " _Hyung_!"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya terganggu. Ia sedang asyik menatap _gadget_ -nya, sibuk mencari nomor seseorang. Seorang desainer kenalannya.

"Iya, kau bawel sekali, Hunna! Memangnya kenapa kalau Kyungsoo hamil? Aku akan bertanggung jawab!"

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah, kau ini sudah menyita waktuku untuk semua penjelasan yang kau mau. Kyungsoo sedang mengandung anakku, besok aku akan menikahinya, kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau besok kita _double wedding_? Aish, para wartawan kurang kerjaan itu pasti akan ribut."

"Hyung, aku tidak salah dengar?!"

Jongin hanya tersenyum sekilas dan menepuk pundak adiknya, kemudian berlalu dari taman samping itu. Hari ini ia akan pergi dengan Kyungsoo, menghabiskan waktu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Pasti media akan gempar karena dua Kim bersaudara itu menikah bersamaan.

Jongin tak mau pusing memikirkan _hotline_ _news_ besok. Dan sudah pasti ia tidak akan membiarkan wartawan-wartawan pengganggu itu merusuh di acara sakralnya nanti. Pemberkatan pernikahannya akan ia buat tertutup dan setelah acara selesai barulah wartawan bisa mencari berita yang mereka butuhkan.

Semuanya hanya karena satu hal. Kyungsoo tidak suka keramaian.

Jongin sudah pernah melihatnya saat gadis itu datang ke acara amal bersama adiknya dulu. Dulu, saat dirinya masih dikelabui oleh mereka berdua, adiknya dan calon istrinya.

Sekali lagi, semua ini tentang Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak mau Kyungsoo merasa terganggu karena bersanding dengannya, ia ingin Kyungsoo merasa nyaman bersamanya. Ah.

Lelaki jangkung itu melangkah cepat menuju pintu depan, tadi ia sudah meminta Kyungsoo menunggu disana. Dan bibirnya mengukir senyum melihat gadis itu menurutinya, tampak berdiri membelakangi arah keluar pintu dan serius memperhatikan halaman Kim mansion yang luas.

"Ayo pergi…"

.

.

.

" _Chagi_ , Jongin _hyung_ akan menikahi Kyungsooie."

Luhan berhenti mengunyah roti _bun_ -nya. Matanya sedikit membulat kaget, tetapi tidak terkejut sepenuhnya karena ia sudah memprediksi sesuatu yang mendekati kenyataan.

"Oh."

"Kenapa? Kau sudah mengetahui hal ini?"

Luhan menggeleng dan meletakkan rotinya. Ia mengambil sehelai tissue dan mengusap pinggir bibirnya sejenak.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini."

Sehun termenung. Memang, ia melihat sorot tak biasa dari kedua mata kakaknya saat sedang menatap Kyungsoo. Pancarannya berbeda, dan Sehun yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Walaupun dulu kakaknya pernah mengecam soal kebohongan mereka, tetapi bukan pancaran benci yang dikeluarkannya saat menatap Kyungsoo.

Sehun tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran dan hati kakak satu-satunya itu. Namun sebagai sesama lelaki ia mengerti dengan sikap dan sorot mata Jongin. Itu _gesture_ yang menunjukkan betapa kakaknya itu menginginkan Kyungsoo. Posesif.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kurasa Jongin _hyung_ benar-benar jatuh."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia lantas memeluk lengan Sehun merapat. "Kuharap dia serius. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya kalau ternyata Kyungsoo hanya menjadi mainannya."

Sehun balas menarik pundak kekasihnya dan memeluk erat tubuh kurus itu. "Ya, aku orang pertama yang akan menghajarnya kalau sampai itu terjadi."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakannya kini. Lelah, ya. Senang, _speechless_ , dan berbagai emosi lainnya bercampur dalam hatinya. Jongin memang laki-laki yang tidak mudah ditebak. Dulu, sosok Jongin itu seperti iblis. Bajingan dengan kekayaan melimpah ruah, yang memandang rendah setiap gadis.

Tetapi sekarang bayangan tentang sosok Jongin yang itu seakan sudah memudar dari pikiran Kyungsoo. Tidak memudar sepenuhnya juga, karena masih ada beberapa sikap lain yang menyebalkan dari Jongin. Laki-laki itu pemaksa. Contohnya tadi saat mereka mencari gaun yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo. Mereka membuang waktu selama hampir satu jam lamanya untuk berdebat. Walau akhirnya Jongin mengalah karena Kyungsoo sudah memasang sikap diamnya dan membuang muka.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak sadar. Mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala, dan harus ada yang mengalah salah satunya. Dan disini Jongin sepertinya yang mengambil bagian itu. Ia sedang berusaha mencairkan hati Kyungsoo, bukan?

"Kau masih marah?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Tetapi ia juga tak menolak saat Jongin menariknya mendekat, hingga punggungnya bersandar di dada Jongin. Sekarang, setiap Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo pergi, ia tidak pernah lagi mengemudi sendiri. Ia selalu memakai jasa supir pribadinya. Alasannya sedikit konyol sebenarnya. Jongin hanya ingin terus memeluk Kyungsoo di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kyungsoo… katakan sesuatu. Jangan diam saja, kau membuatku cemas, tahu."

' _Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku memang masih kesal padanya, selalu saja bersikap semaunya sendiri.'_

Kyungsoo mendumal sendiri dalam hati. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan kesalnya, hingga tidak merasakan Jongin sudah menyelipkan jemari diantara helaian rambut panjangnya. Memilin-milin helaian halus itu, memainkannya lembut.

"Kyungsoo."

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Kyungsoo. Kini gadis itu benar-benar sudah berpindah posisi, menempati pangkuannya, hanya dengan satu tarikan pelan kedua tangan Jongin.

"Apa? Kau itu menyebalkan, kau sadar tidak?"

Jongin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo mendengus sebal padanya. "Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf tadi."

"Kau pikir aku sudah memaafkanmu?" Kyungsoo mencibir pelan, tetapi masih cukup untuk didengar Jongin.

"Oh, Kyungsoo, ayolah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kyungsoo sedikit melirik Jongin. "Aku… ingin sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo serius.

Kyungsoo kembali melirik Jongin, ia bertanya-tanya apa pria itu mau mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Aku mau makan ramen, di kedai pinggir sungai Han."

.

.

.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan mangkuk ramen di hadapannya. Gadis ini seakan melupakan eksistensinya disini, dan fokus dengan semangkuk ramen panas nan pedas dengan kuah yang mengepul.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo makan tiba-tiba merasa kenyang. Ia cukup menatap Kyungsoo saja sampai calon istrinya itu selesai makan.

"Bolehkah aku pesan lagi?"

Kyungsoo sedikit menoleh pada Jongin karena lelaki itu sedang berada di belakangnya, dengan perhatian mengikat rambut Kyungsoo dengan sapu tangannya agar helaian halus itu tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas, namun dengan tegas menggeleng. "Tidak."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tidak setuju, matanya menyorot penuh perlawanan dan tolakan.

' _Dasar, kapan dia menurutiku? Selalu saja berseberangan dengan jalan pikiranku, aish.'_

"Kau bisa sakit perut nanti, kau tidak ingat kau sudah habis berapa mangkuk? Ayo pulang."

Kyungsoo masih enggan menaruh sumpitnya.

"Besok acara pernikahan. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan pengantinku. Mengerti?"

Jongin merebut sumpit dari tangan Kyungsoo. Meraih tissue dan mengusap pinggir bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit ternoda kuah ramen. Tunggu, rona samar itu karena perkataannya barusankah? Atau efek panas dan pedas dari kuah ramen?

"Ya sudah."

Kyungsoo kembali menghadap mangkuk ramen keempatnya yang hampir habis dan merebut kembali sumpitnya dari tangan Jongin. Ia punya alasan lain kenapa ia lebih memilih fokus dengan ramennya. Kyungsoo jengah terus ditatap oleh Jongin dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan **_Aku-juga-ingin-memakan-ramenmu!_** Ah, kira-kira seperti itulah, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangkap hal itu jika menatap Jongin.

Padahal ia tidak tahu, yang ingin dimakan Jongin bukanlah ramennya. Kyungsoo sampai berpikir, apa Jongin sebegitu pelitnya hingga tidak mau memesan ramen sendiri? Atau Jongin begitu perhitungan karena dirinya sudah memesan lebih dari satu mangkuk ramen? Ah entahlah.

Yeah, Kyungsoo memang tidak tahu jika melihatnya makan saja Jongin sudah merasa panas. Menatap bibirnya menyeruput kuah panas itu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu betapa Jongin mati-matian menahan degup jantungnya yang mulai tidak waras. Haha, memangnya sejak kapan Jongin waras? Jika sudah menyangkut Kyungsoo ia bisa menjadi gila-coret-tergila-gila.

"Sudah 'kan? Ayo pulang!"

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar suara arogan yang dalam keluar dari bibir Jongin. Gadis itu mendecih pelan, dan masih menengguk air minumnya saat Jongin berdiri. Mengeluarkan uang dan menaruhnya di meja tanpa mempedulikan jika lembaran won itu terlalu mahal untuk harga empat mangkuk ramen.

"Ayo cepat, kau butuh tidur. Besok adalah hari yang melelahkan, jadi kau harus menyiapkan tenaga."

' _Dasar, dia pikir aku manja? Huh, setiap hari aku juga bekerja keras, jam tidurku tidak pernah lebih dari empat jam.'_ Kyungsoo mendumal dalam hati.

Ia hanya menurut saat Jongin menarik tangannya keluar dari kedai sederhana itu, berjalan menuju mobil sedan hitam mengilat yang terparkir tepat didepannya. Jongin membuka pintu dan menuntun Kyungsoo masuk.

Begitu bokongnya menyentuh jok mobil yang empuk, Kyungsoo menguap. Kelopak matanya terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Tepat setelah mobil menyentak pelan dan mulai melaju meninggalkan kedai ramen, Kyungsoo tertidur. Kedua lengan Jongin sudah siaga menjaganya dalam pelukan.

"Tidur nyenyak, istriku. Aku menicintaimu."

Dan ciuman manis mendarat di kening Kyungsoo yang terlelap.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus saja meremas tangannya gugup. Hanya sebelah tangan saja sebenarnya, karena tangan yang satunya ia biarkan digenggam Jongin. Saat ini keduanya sedang berdiri di hadapan Pendeta, siap mengucap janji sehidup semati.

Tetapi kegugupan Kyungsoo bukan apa-apa. Masih ada berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam hati dan pikirannya. Semua hal yang terjadi belakangan dalam kehidupannya benar-benar tidak ia sangka sama sekali. Memimpikannya saja tidak pernah, dan tiba-tiba ia harus mengalami semuanya.

Ah andai saja ibunya ada disini, menyaksikan semua apa yang dialaminya. Ada yang terlalu sakit untuknya, ada juga yang sangat manis. Kyungsoo hanya bisa merasakan semuanya sendirian, karena tak ada tempatnya untuk berbagi perasaan terdalamnya. Teringat ibunya membuat perasaan sesak membuncah di dadanya.

Kyungsoo semakin merenung dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan ia sedikit terkejut saat Jongin meremas tangannya.

"Anda, Nona Do Kyungsoo, apakah Anda bersedia?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin di sampingnya. Pria itu tersenyum padanya, meremas lembut tangannya dan mengangguk padanya seolah meyakinkan perasaannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar menatap Jongin tanpa kedip, dan kepalanya mengangguk begitu saja.

Ia hampir tidak percaya ini, bahwa kini dirinya sudah berganti status hanya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil kepalanya. Ia sudah menjadi istri seseorang, ia bukan lagi gadis lajang, bukan lagi Kyungsoo si bintang café.

Dia Do Kyungsoo, istri dari seorang pria _jetset_ , pemilik saham terbanyak diantara pengusaha Korea lainnya. Kim Jongin.

Ya Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, sadarkanlah ia segera.

.

.

 **ToBeContinue**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Precious Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Remake from Kyu** **min** **'s Fanfiction "You're My Precious" by Author Another Girl in Another Place**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning : a Genderswitch FF, Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo, kau harus berjanji akan baik-baik saja selama aku pergi. Oke?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia sudah sangat lelah, kejadian hari ini adalah yang paling mendebarkan baginya. Begitu menguras emosinya sehingga ia merasa lelah, lahir dan juga batinnya. Tetapi lelah yang ia rasakan bukan berarti negatif. Kejadian yang menguras emosi hari ini juga bukanlah yang menguras amarahnya, tetapi ini adalah luapan kebahagiaannya yang bahkan sampai tidak bisa ia ungkapkan lagi dengan kata-kata.

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya berapa kali huh? Cerewet." Balas Kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mencubit kecil lengan Kyungsoo. "Ini karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Luhan merendahkan suara ketika mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya. "Tentu saja aku khawatir. Kim Sajangnim itu dikenal sebagai bos yang paling tidak berperikemanusiaan di negeri ini. Dan sekarang sahabatku menjadi istrinya, bagaimana menurutmu pikiranku saat ini?"

"Hei, bagaimana pun dia kakak iparmu sekarang."

"Dan juga suamimu, aku tidak lupa, Soo."

Kyungsoo tergelak pelan. Sudut matanya sedikit melirik sosok jangkung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, sedang asyik mengobrol bersama beberapa orang teman dekatnya yang belum pulang dari pesta pernikahan ini.

Lelaki itu, Jongin, yang kini sudah menyandang status sebagai suaminya, resmi dan sah dimata hukum negara juga Tuhan. Kyungsoo meliriknya, dan perasaan berbunga dalam hatinya kembali muncul. Perlahan-lahan memenuhi dirinya, hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta ya padanya?"

Rupanya Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan mata Kyungsoo sedari tadi. Kyungsoo kembali menatap Luhan, mengulum senyum kalem yang ditahan-tahan.

"Jatuh cinta? Entah, aku tidak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya."

"Pasti ada yang kau lakukan hingga dia berubah seperti itu." Suara Luhan terdengar sedikit menuduh.

"Tidak tahu, dia memang menyebalkan, tapi."

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab seadanya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat Jongin seperti itu. Tetapi Kyungsoo mengakui, Jongin sudah banyak melakukan hal-hal manis kepadanya. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar dihargai dan dicintai, dan Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa ia tidak perlu menceritakan kepada Luhan tentang detail hal manis yang Jongin lakukan. Cukup dirinya saja yang tahu…dan juga merasakannya.

"Yah, tapi aku harus mengatakan ini. Dia memang _benar-benar_ berubah, tidak hanya kepadamu, tetapi juga kepadaku dan Sehun. Dia memberi kami tiket bulan madu. Luar biasa sekali, bukan?"

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo membelalak takjub.

"Yeah, tidak hanya ke satu tempat, tapi ada banyak tempat yang bisa kami kunjungi. Kurasa itu bukan tiket, tetapi paket."

Kyungsoo termangu. Jongin, apa yang sudah merasukimu? Kenapa tidak sejak dulu kau bersikap baik hati seperti ini?

.

.

.

"BabySoo?"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar suara _bass_ itu. Ia sedang berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi di kamar Jongin, membersihkan riasannya. Dan setahunya tadi Jongin masih sibuk dengan segala macam hal, tetapi kini pria itu sudah menyusulnya kesini.

Jongin menutup pintu kamar mandinya pelan, dan berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo. Sementara istrinya itu hanya mematung, bayangannya balik menatapnya dari cermin yang besar. Mungkin gadis itu terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

Jongin menjulurkan tangannya ke kepala Kyungsoo. Membantu melepaskan _hairpin_ yang menyemat rambut Kyungsoo, membentuk sanggul sederhana yang menawan. Anak-anak rambut yang halus berjatuhan di tengkuk Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin harus meneguk ludahnya diam-diam.

"A-aku bisa sendiri."

Kyungsoo hendak menolak bantuannya, tetapi Jongin mengabaikan. Ia tidak suka ditolak, bukankah begitu?

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau ingin mandi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tetapi tak lama ia menyesali keputusannya. Karena begitu melihat jawabannya, Jongin pun tampaknya ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Pria itu membuka kemeja putihnya—kemeja pengantinnya dan menaruhnya begitu saja di keranjang pakaian kotor di sudut. Jas hitamnya entah kemana, Kyungsoo tidak sadar Jongin sudah melepas jasnya sejak ia masuk ke kamar mandi ini.

Jongin dengan cekatan memutar keran, menyetel airnya dalam mode hangat. Tak lupa menuang sabun cair dengan wangi aroma terapi yang membuat rileks.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau belum melepas pakaianmu?"

Suara Jongin menyentak Kyungsoo lagi, dan gadis itu sadar ia ternyata menggenggam erat gaun di bagian dadanya. Ia gugup, sangat. Apa maksud Jongin adalah, mereka mandi bersama saat ini?

Jongin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang seperti membeku didepan cermin. Kyungsoo menatapnya tanpa kedip, jelas sekali Jongin bisa melihat sinar gugup itu.

"Kenapa? Malu mandi bersamaku?"

Kyungsoo menunduk menghindari tatapan Jongin, berusaha keras tidak melirik dada bidang Jongin yang basah karena cipratan air. Kyungsoo mencoba menggeleng, tetapi tidak berhasil. Ia yakin wajahnya sekarang pasti sangat merah, dan itu memalukan baginya.

Jongin tertawa pelan akan reaksi yang diberikan istrinya. Langsung saja ia memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat wajah gadis itu bertubrukan dengan dada telanjangnya. Kedua tangannya yang memeluk Kyungsoo merayap di sepanjang punggung gaunnya, dan mulai menarik ritsletingnya turun.

Kyungsoo terkesiap dengan gerakan tangan Jongin. Ia menekan bahu Jongin meminta lepas, tetapi pelukan Jongin terlalu erat. Setelahnya Kyungsoo merinding merasakan kedua telapak tangan Jongin mengelus lembut kulit punggungnya. Gaun itu semakin terasa longgar, dan perlahan merosot turun dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap onggokan kain lembut gaun Kyungsoo di kaki istrinya itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada wajah Kyungsoo yang juga sedang berusaha mendongak menatapnya.

"J-Jongin…"

Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir Jongin menciumnya, menekannya begitu lembut dan halus. Tubuhnya mulai rileks dalam pelukan suaminya, dan menurut saat Jongin menggiringnya menuju bak mandi.

Selama melangkah dalam tuntunan Jongin menuju bak mandi, Kyungsoo merasa jika tangan Jongin sedang berusaha melepaskan semua sisa kain yang terpasang di tubuhnya—pakaian dalamnya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu, dan Kyungsoo menekan dada Jongin menjauh dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ciuman itu terlepas, Jongin mengernyit dengan tindakan Kyungsoo barusan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa melepasnya sendiri, kau tahu…"

Jongin terkekeh pelan, tetapi tidak menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Jemari panjang itu mencari kaitan bra di belakang punggung Kyungsoo, dengan satu sentakan cepat kain itu lepas dan Jongin melemparnya sembarangan ke lantai kamar mandi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak perlu malu padaku? Aku saja tidak malu telanjang bersamamu."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya saat Jongin mulai melepas celananya sendiri. Gadis itu berbalik dengan wajah merah padam. Sekarang tempat untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang _naked_ adalah air hangat yang penuh busa di bak mandi itu. Maka ia segera menenggelamkan diri didalamnya, hingga busa-busa harum itu menutupinya sebatas bahu. Berusaha keras mengabaikan Jongin, yang mungkin saja sekarang sudah sama telanjangnya seperti dirinya.

' _Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku malu sekali.'_

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terkesiap, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ditarik dari belakang dengan perlahan. Deru nafas berat Jongin terasa menerpa tengkuknya, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik.

"Hhhh… Kyungsoo-ya… "

Tangan Jongin mendekapnya erat ke belakang, membuat punggung Kyungsoo menempel di dada Jongin. Suaminya itu mulai menciumi tengkuk Kyungsoo yang basah, membuat gadis itu nyaris menahan nafas merasakan setiap ciuman yang diberikan Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa butuh sesuatu untuk pegangan, tangannya bergerak asal di bawah busa dan ia tidak sengaja mencengkeram paha Jongin.

Pria itu mendesis pelan merasakan sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo di pahanya. Ya ampun, selama ini ia sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan-sentuhan banyak gadis yang tidur bersamanya. Sentuhan-sentuhan mereka yang nakal yang berusaha merangsang dirinya, tetapi barusan Kyungsoo hanya menyentuhnya sekilas dan tidak disengaja pula. Tetapi sensasinya jauh lebih _membakar_ , Jongin menggeram pelan di tengkuk Kyungsoo, mengubur wajahnya di helaian rambut istrinya.

"M-maaf! A-aku—Aah…"

Kyungsoo langsung spontan mengeluarkan suaranya, gigi Jongin baru saja menggigit tengkuknya. Rasanya aneh, geli dan sedikit sakit, mengirimkan gelenyar asing ke seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Tadinya Kyungsoo bermaksud melepas cengkeramannya di paha Jongin, tetapi tidak jadi karena tindakan Jongin barusan.

"Soo-ya, Kyungsoo-ku…" Jongin mendesis pelan, kedua tangannya memerangkap tubuh Kyungsoo lebih erat. Menyandarkan tubuh Kyungsoo kepadanya, dan Jongin memajukan wajahnya ke bahu Kyungsoo demi melihat wajah istrinya itu.

Dari samping sini, wajah Kyungsoo terlihat luar biasa. Jongin belum pernah melihat Kyungsoo mandi sebelumnya, dan ia terpaku melihat wajah putih yang memerah itu basah dan tersengal-sengal.

Perlahan Jongin terbiasa dengan cengkeraman lembut jemari Kyungsoo di pahanya, tadi ia sungguh terkejut dan refleks menggigit Kyungsoo karenanya. Mata Kyungsoo terpejam rapat, dan Jongin mengulurkan jarinya untuk mengelus lembut kelopak mata Kyungsoo. Bibirnya mencium leher Kyungsoo sekali sebelum berbisik pelan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat menawan, Soo?"

Kyungsoo membuka mata dan melihat Jongin tersenyum kecil padanya. Ia merasa jika wajahnya semakin merah padam sekarang, bahkan rasanya sampai ke telinga. Ia mengalihkan pertanyaan Jongin ke hal lain, sama sekali enggan menanggapi pertanyaan konyol barusan. Menawan apanya? Kyungsoo selalu merasa jika dirinya biasa-biasa saja.

"Kapan aku bisa memulai mandinya?"

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berendam seperti ini, kamar mandi di kamar sewanya hanya cukup untuk sebuah wastafel, shower dan closet duduk, sama sekali tidak ada tempat untuk berendam seperti ini.

"Sekarang pun kau sedang mandi, sayang. Kau lucu sekali ya..." Suara tawa Jongin selanjutnya terdengar menyebalkan untuk Kyungsoo. Ia hanya mendengus, dan mulai menarik dirinya dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo meluruskan kedua kakinya, bak mandi ini cukup besar sehingga bisa menampung dirinya dan juga Jongin. Sekarang saat ia menjulurkan kakinya pun masih tersisa ruang yang cukup banyak, dan Kyungsoo mulai memijat perlahan kedua kakinya. Rasanya sungguh pegal setelah hari pernikahan yang melelahkan ini, sungguh hari yang panjang.

"Kau kelelahan."

Didengarnya Jongin berkomentar, dan Kyungsoo mengacuhkannya. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka jika Jongin kembali menyentuhnya, kali ini di pundaknya. Kedua tangan Jongin mengusap bahunya lembut, awalnya, lalu mulai memijat bagian itu. Tekanan tangan Jongin terasa nyaman, Kyungsoo tergoda untuk memejamkan matanya dan melupakan pijatan pada kakinya.

Tetapi ternyata Jongin tidak hanya memijatnya, bahkan bibir lelaki itu ikut bekerja. Menyapu setiap inchi kulit tengkuk dan bahu Kyungsoo yang bisa dicapainya. Kyungsoo mengerang, tidak mampu meneruskan pijatan di kakinya sendiri. Fokusnya hanya satu, terpusat pada rasa geli di lehernya karena Jongin sedang menghisapnya kini.

"Sshh... "

Kyungsoo mendesis, menahan agar suaranya tidak keluar. Suaranya pasti terdengar memalukan sekali, bukan? Padahal tidak ada yang melarangnya bersuara, mengingat disini hanya ada dirinya dan Jongin. Tetapi Kyungsoo tetap belum siap dengan semua ini, dan tindakan Jongin sungguh membuatnya nyaris terbawa.

"Kyungsoo-ya..."

Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap Jongin membalik tubuh istrinya, memegangi kedua lengan Kyungsoo erat-erat. Kyungsoo tercekat dengan gerakan Jongin begitu cepat hingga keduanya kini berhadapan di dalam bak mandi penuh busa itu. Tangan Jongin yang terasa licin merayapi pinggang Kyungsoo, menarik tubuh itu mendekat. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tepat di matanya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Kilatan mata Jongin tampak seperti terbakar, penuh kobaran gairahnya yang begitu menyala.

Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga mencapai pangkuannya dan mendekap istrinya erat di dadanya. Wajahnya maju hingga jarak antara keduanya hanya tinggal sebatas hidung masing-masing saja.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jongin membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di bibir Kyungsoo, lalu mulai mencium bibir itu penuh-penuh. Kyungsoo yang masih terperangah hanya membelalakkan matanya, bibirnya terbuka tanpa pertahanan dan membiarkan saja Jongin menciumnya lebih dalam.

Kyungsoo mengerang pelan saat Jongin membelit lidahnya dan Kyungsoo buru-buru menutup matanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana intimnya keadaan ini, maka ia hanya berusaha mengikuti saja gerakan Jongin. Tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan Jongin yang ramping namun kokoh, yang semakin erat mendekap punggungnya. Kyungsoo bahkan nyaris lupa jika mereka masih berada di dalam busa-busa sabun di bak mandi, menyatu tanpa jarak dan kulit yang saling menggesek satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kapan Jongin membawanya berbaring di ranjang. Yang jelas kini ia sudah berada di kasur Jongin yang beralaskan sprei lembut, dengan Jongin yang setengah menindih tubuhnya.

"Nngh—Ah!" Kyungsoo mengerang kaget, merasakan Jongin menggigiti dadanya. Tidak sakit sebenarnya, tetapi tetap saja rasanya aneh.

Jongin menghentikan aksi menggigitnya merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar di bawahnya. Ia menjilat dan mencecap bekas gigitannya tadi dan berakhir dengan menciumnya lembut. Tadinya tubuh Kyungsoo putih bersih, tanpa cela sama sekali. Tetapi sejak setengah jam yang lalu Jongin mulai menodainya, hingga kini bercak-bercak merah keunguan mewarnai tubuh Kyungsoo.

Tidak hanya dadanya, tetapi perut dan paha Kyungsoo pun tak luput dari jamahan bibirnya. Jongin mencium perut Kyungsoo lama, kemudian bergerak merayap ke atas untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

Istrinya itu tampak kesusahan menghirup nafas, mungkin karena serangannya tadi. Jongin menyangga kedua tangannya pada siku agar tak sepenuhnya menindih Kyungsoo. Telapak tangannya menyusup ke bawah kepala gadis itu dan menjadikannya alas.

"Lelah, hm? Apa aku boleh melakukannya?"

Jongin bertanya pelan sambil menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya menciuminya gemas.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sejenak, tampak gugup dan panik. Melakukannya? Apa yang dimaksud Jongin adalah bercinta? Kyungsoo bahkan masih ingat betapa sakitnya saat dulu Jongin menyetubuhinya. Dan sekarang Jongin ingin melakukannya lagi?

"K-kau ingin melakukannya?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Tentu saja, _chagi_."

Kyungsoo terdiam lagi. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi terkulai, kini mulai bergerak berusaha memeluk perutnya. "Lalu _baby_?"

"Aku sudah bertanya pada temanku yang seorang dokter, tidak apa-apa jika aku melakukannya dengan perlahan." Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. Tetapi sirat panik dan takut di mata Kyungsoo tetap tidak pudar. Gadis itu bahkan semakin memeluk erat perutnya sendiri.

"Sa-sakit... Aku tidak mau."

Jongin menghela nafas. Pandangan matanya berubah, menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorot sedih.

"Aku sangat keterlaluan ya saat itu? Bahkan kau masih belum melupakannya."

Kyungsoo diam, lagi-lagi ia hanya menatap Jongin tanpa kata. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi ucapan Jongin barusan. Ia ingin membenarkan perkataan Jongin, menyetujui bahwa semuanya benar. Jongin tidak tahu betapa malam itu Kyungsoo merasa sangat kesakitan.

Namun tatapan mata Jongin barusan sangat berbeda. Tampak menyesal dan kecewa, mungkin?

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kau tidur. Lagipula kau kelelahan, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu dan _baby_. Tidurlah, Soo."

Jongin mengusap dahi Kyungsoo dan menciumnya, lalu memeluk erat istrinya seraya menarik selimut. Mata Jongin terpejam, mencoba mengabaikan miliknya yang seakan sudah berteriak meminta dipuaskan. Tetapi Kyungsoo lebih penting, ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo mau melakukannya dengan terpaksa lagi. Maka ia hanya memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo, menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala gadis itu dan mulai mencoba tidur. Dengan begitu rasa panas di tubuhnya mungkin akan hilang.

.

.

.

' _Aku bingung.'_

Kyungsoo heran pada dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya setelah sejam berlalu sejak Jongin menyuruhnya tidur, ia malah tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedikit pun. Bukankah ini yang ia minta tadi? Ia menolak ajakan Jongin untuk bercinta, dan suaminya itu mengalah menuruti kemauannya. Sekarang muncul setitik perasaan bersalah di hati Kyungsoo. Aneh sekali, seharusnya perasaan bersalah ini tidak perlu muncul dan membuatnya bingung. Mengapa begini?

Jongin sepertinya sudah tertidur, entahlah, tetapi Kyungsoo merasakan deru nafas Jongin yang teratur dan menurut Kyungsoo itu tanda suaminya itu tengah terlelap. Jongin begitu erat memeluknya, membuat Kyungsoo sulit mendongak untuk sekedar melihat wajah Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dalam. Matanya memandang kosong leher Jongin yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya, jemarinya mengusap tak tentu leher terbuka itu. Kyungsoo sedang berpikir, apa sebaiknya tadi ia tidak usah menolak Jongin? Bukankah itu sudah kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri? Tetapi jika kembali mengingat apa yang pernah Jongin lakukan, perasaan takutnya kembali muncul.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur menyusul Jongin.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam itu. Saat merasakan ada yang mengusap wajahnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk langsung membuka matanya. Mungkin ia terlelap baru beberapa menit, menurutnya. Dan saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Jongin sedang menunduk menatapnya. Ternyata Jongin yang mengusap wajahnya barusan. Ah, Kyungsoo lupa, seharusnya ia tahu. Siapa lagi memang yang bersamanya sekarang kalau bukan Jongin, suaminya itu?

"Hei, kenapa terbangun? Aku mengganggu ya? Maaf."

Jongin berhenti mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan, lalu ganti melempar pertanyaan pada Jongin.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, bukankah tadi kau sudah tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lamat-lamat, seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Tangannya terulur ke leher Jongin, menyamankan posisi meringkuknya yang hangat dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Jongin tampak geli melihat pandangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur. Jam berapa sekarang?"

Jongin melirik jam kecil di nakasnya. "Jam dua lebih lima belas menit."

"Jongin..."

"Hmm?"

Kyungsoo tampak malu mengatakannya, dan ia tetap memandang leher Jongin. Tidak berani menatap langsung ke mata Jongin.

"Aku...kau, kau... boleh melakukannya."

Jongin termenung memikirkan ucapan Kyungsoo, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin sejenak, memantapkan hatinya.

"Ya, aku yakin."

Jongin diam mencerna ucapan itu, dan ketika akhirnya dia paham, Jongin membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ciumannya langsung ia tujukan pada Kyungsoo, sekaligus berguling mencari posisi yang sesuai untuknya.

Kyungsoo diam, membiarkan Jongin menciumnya. Tangannya meremas bahu Jongin, melampiaskan berjuta perasaan asing yang menderanya. Jongin menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya, membiarkan tubuh telanjang keduanya tak tertutup apapun.

Tangannya mulai menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh Kyungsoo, mantap tetapi lembut. Tentu saja, berhati-hati agar Kyungsoo tak lagi tersakiti. Jongin akan membayar lunas semuanya, agar bisa menghapus sisa ketakutan dan kesakitan Kyungsoo.

Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo bisa merasakan gairah Jongin yang kembali tersulut, terlebih setelah mendapat izin darinya tadi. Kyungsoo merasakan pusat gairah Jongin yang mengeras seperti menekan paha dalamnya, dan ia tahu mereka semakin mendekati inti.

.

.

.

"Ahh... hah...hah..."

Suara Kyungsoo yang berjuang menarik nafas terdengar mengisi keremangan kamar luas itu. Lelah, tentu saja. Ia sempat mengalami beberapa kali orgasmenya, dan baru saja Jongin mencapai puncaknya yang kedua. Kyungsoo merasakan jelas cairan hangat benih Jongin menyembur memasuki tubuhnya melalui penyatuan mereka di bawah sana.

Jongin benar-benar memegang ucapannya. Ia menyentuh Kyungsoo tanpa menyakitinya, ia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mengerang dan melenguh merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan olehnya. Tidak ada isak tangis dan _gesture_ menolak dari istrinya itu. Kyungsoo malah dengan terbuka menyambutnya, kedua tangannya setia memeluk bahu dan leher Jongin.

"Nngh... Jongin-ah..."

"Hmm? Apa, sayang?"

Jongin baru selesai menciumi perut Kyungsoo, lagi, dan mendengar suara itu ia menyambangi Kyungsoo. Menangkup wajah berkeringat Kyungsoo, menyapu setiap titik lelah di wajah istrinya.

"Apa sakit? Mana yang sakit?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, tangannya terasa sangat lemas. Padahal ia ingin memeluk bahu Jongin lagi, hangat tubuh Jongin membuatnya nyaman. Namun Jongin seperti mengerti dengan keinginannya, ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kyungsoo-ku, aku mencintaimu, _sweetheart_..."

Kyungsoo setengah tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin. Pria itu menciptakan banyak panggilan untuknya, dasar. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sayunya, sekembalinya ia dari fantasi nikmat di orgasmenya tadi. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam Jongin ia paksakan untuk bergerak meraih wajah Jongin.

"Aku masih mencoba untuk...menerimamu. Aku—"

Jongin memotong ucapannya yang belum selesai dengan ciuman kilatnya. "Sst, aku bisa mengajarimu kapan pun kau mau. Mengajarimu menerimaku, dan mencintaiku. Oke?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah merasakan Jongin beralih menciumi pipinya bertubi-tubi.

"Kenapa tidak sejak dulu kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Jongin berhenti mencium pipi Kyungsoo, menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

"Karena aku belum bertemu denganmu. Aku belum mengenalmu, maka aku tidak bisa berubah."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya.

"Terserah percaya atau tidak, tetapi semua ini hanya karenamu. Satu-satunya gadis yang sangat berani melawanku, menantangku dan tidak takut pada ancaman apapun yang kuberikan. Dan yah kau tahu, aku kalah pada akhirnya."

Kyungsoo mengulum bibir bawahnya, hatinya tak menentu.

" _It's all because of you, because you are precious for me."_

Kyungsoo tidak sempat membalas perkataan Jongin. Suaminya itu sudah mencium bibirnya penuh-penuh, tidak memberinya waktu untuk menarik nafas dan mempersiapkan diri. Jongin bergerak sekali lagi, mengulang penyatuan tubuh mereka yang sempat terhenti sejenak.

 **ToBeContinue?**

 **Kyaaaaa eNCeh *tutupmata* kkkkkkk**

 **Aku minta maaf banget kemaren-kemaren telat updatenya, tugas kuliah lagi banyak banget hikss**

 **Yaasss dan My Precious Woman 2 chap lagi bakal tamat~~~**

 **Terima kasih yang udah review muuacchh**

 **Happy reading guys~~**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Precious Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Remake from Kyu** **min** **'s Fanfiction "You're My Precious" by Author Another Girl in Another Place**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning : a Genderswitch FF, Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah pagi hari. Terlihat dari cahaya matahari yang mengintip masuk melalui celah tirai kamar luas ini. Jongin membuka mata dan mengerjapkannya sebentar. Biasanya setelah ini ia akan berguling dan meregangkan tangan, melenturkan otot tubuhnya. Tetapi rasanya ada yang aneh.

Ada beban berat yang menimpa lengan kanannya, plus pundaknya. Jongin menoleh dan terdiam saat mendapati apa yang ada disana. Dasar bodoh, pikirnya.

Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau sekarang ia adalah lelaki beristri yang baru saja melewatkan malam pengantinnya? _Hell..._

Jongin mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, lalu menepuk jidatnya sendiri setelah menyadari kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau yang menimpa lengannya ini adalah istrinya sendiri, gadis mungil yang sangat keras kepala itu?

"Ah, Kyungsooya... Kau membuatku jadi terlihat bodoh."

Jongin lantas bergerak menyamping, mendekap tubuh itu erat. Tak lama Kyungsoo mulai menggeliat, mungkin terganggu dengan tindakan Jongin. Ia mengerang pelan, sedikit kesal karena terbangun.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, menatap kosong dada bidang yang terbalut kulit _tan_ di hadapannya. Lalu alisnya mulai mengerut dan bibirnya sedikit mencebik maju. Ia masih mengantuk, lelah luar biasa dan sekarang ada yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo terbangun, kini terkikik pelan. Melihat raut cemberut itu terpampang di depan matanya. Hah, lagi-lagi istrinya menunjukkan _aegyeo_ itu. Mendengar suara Jongin, Kyungsoo berusaha mendongak. Ia makin sebal setelah sadar siapa pelaku pengganggu tidurnya. Ia memukul dada Jongin hingga terdengar 'buk' pelan.

"Berisik! Aku masih mengantuk!"

Jongin menangkap tangan Kyungsoo yang memukulinya, lalu meremasnya lembut.

"Maaf, sayang... Tidurlah lagi, aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, mana bisa ia kembali terlelap jika sudah terjaga seperti ini? Jongin tidak ingat apa betapa ia sangat ganas semalam? Mengerjai Kyungsoo semalam suntuk. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak ingat kapan mereka selesai, ia masih bisa mendengar suara samar Jongin yang menyebut namanya terus, tetapi karena ia sudah terlalu lelah akhirnya Kyungsoo tertidur.

"Aku tak akan bisa tidur lagi." Kyungsoo mengeluh pelan, wajahnya masih cemberut seperti tadi.

Jongin tersenyum menyesal, ia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dan mencium dahinya lembut. Membuat rona merah samar-samar terlihat di wajah yang cemberut itu.

"Oke, oke. Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Jongin merasakan Kyungsoo menggeleng, hidung istrinya itu menggesek dada telanjangnya. Sejenak mereka hanya diam, meresapi kedekatan dan kehangatan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo yang hanya diam di pelukan Jongin, dan Jongin yang juga terdiam sambil jemarinya memainkan sejumput rambut istrinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi kau jangan marah ya?"

Kyungsoo sempat mengerutkan alisnya bingung, namun ia hanya mengangguk seadanya.

"Aku ingin...kau berhenti bekerja sebagai penyanyi cafe." Ucap Jongin pelan dan hati-hati.

Kyungsoo mendongak. "Berhenti?"

"Ya, kau jadi ibu rumah tangga saja. Lagipula kau sedang hamil, Soo."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ini gila, dan jujur saja Kyungsoo terkejut. Menjadi penyanyi cafe sudah menjadi mata pencahariannya selama hampir empat tahun, dan sekarang Jongin dengan mudahnya memintanya berhenti?

"Hei, hei, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Sungguh. Aku hanya ingin kau aman di rumah, terhindar dari segala macam bahaya di luar sana., itu saja. Aku tidak mau kau dan _baby_ celaka, Soo."

Kyungsoo masih diam, tetapi ia merasakan jika pelukan Jongin semakin erat. Tangan suaminya itu mengelus kepalanya lembut, dan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku ingin kau melanjutkan sekolah. Kau masih muda, masih banyak yang bisa kau capai nantinya."

Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah jeda sesaat tadi. Ia sungguh tidak ada maksud apa-apa, hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk istrinya kelak.

"Bagaimana...tanggapan orang lain?! Mereka akan berpikir kalau aku memanfaatkanmu. Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Ssh, hei, kenapa kau memikirkan orang lain? Abaikan saja orang-orang diluar sana, mereka hanya iri dan mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Lagipula aku yang memaksamu menikah denganku, bukan kau yang mengemis cinta dariku."

Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit nada bercanda di ujung kalimatnya. Ia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dan tertawa setelahnya, membuat wajah Kyungsoo yang tadi sempat tegang kini kembali cemberut. Dan melihat wajah cemberut itu membuat sesuatu di diri Jongin 'bangun'. Ops...

"Kyungsoo-ya..."

Jongin setengah berbisik dan mulai mengubah posisi. Ia berguling ke samping dan menindih Kyungsoo. Sebelah tangannya sudah menahan tangan Kyungsoo, berjaga kalau gadis itu menolak.

"A-apa sih?!"

Kyungsoo mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas, mungkin sudah merah saat ini, saat melihat senyuman Jongin yang berada diatasnya. Ia hendak mendorong Jongin, namun sebelah tangannya sudah diperangkap tangan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu tidak? Bercinta itu bagus untuk ibu hamil, jadi aku akan sering mengajakmu bercinta. Aku tidak mau istriku menjadi labil emosi, stress, atau menderita mual seperti kebanyakan ibu hamil di luar sana. Lagipula, dengan bercinta kau akan terlihat lebih cantik."

Kyungsoo berusaha meredam rasa panas yang menjalar sampai ke telinganya. Tetapi mendengar kata-kata Jongin tadi, mengapa pria itu tahu banyak soal ibu hamil? Itu sangat...menakjubkan. Menunjukkan bahwa Jongin benar-benar peduli padanya.

"Jadi, tidak keberatan 'kan pagi ini kita mengulang yang semalam? Aku tahu kau lelah, aku akan bermain pelan-pelan agar _baby_ tidak terganggu juga."

"T-tapi aku-"

Jongin sudah mencium Kyungsoo cepat, menyambar bibir sewarna _peach_ yang ia tahu akan melontarkan penolakan tadi. Sebenarnya, yang Jongin ucapkan tadi bukan sekedar rayuan dan gombalan semata. Lelaki itu memang sudah mencari ke berbagai sumber, bertanya dan berkonsultasi ke dokter ahli yang ia ketahui. Dan soal Kyungsoo semakin cantik jika melakukan seks bersamanya, setengahnya adalah gombalan murahan. Tidak perlu bercinta dengannya pun Kyungsoo _**sudah sangat cantik**_ , tolong catat itu baik-baik.

"Mmmh... Jong-hmh..."

Jongin tidak mendengarkan awalnya hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa melepas ciumannya karena Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya lembut.

"S-setidaknya biarkan aku bernafas dulu." Kyungsoo mencoba terdengar ketus, alih-alih merasa bersalah Jongin malah terkekeh.

"Nah, aku sudah cukup membiarkanmu bernafas. Jadi mari kita mulai dengan serius, sayang..."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menarik nafas saat Jongin kembali menyerangnya, pertama ini memang bibirnya tapi nanti pasti berlanjut ke daerah lainnya. Menambah jumlah _kissmark_ di bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Kyungsoo mulai melemas dan rileks saat Jongin mulai memperdalam cumbuannya, terasa saat lidah suaminya itu mengelus belahan bibirnya meminta membuka.

Entah, Kyungsoo sudah merasa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan semuanya kini. Sepertinya tindakan halus Jongin tadi malam sudah berhasil membuatnya percaya pada pria itu, dan ia menyerah kini. Mengikuti segala kendali yang dipegang Jongin, sang nahkoda kapal kehidupannya kedepan nanti.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Angin malam tidak baik untukmu, Soo."

Pria jangkung itu betah menggerutu dan mengomeli sosok mungil yang berstatuskan istrinya. Sedari kamar ia terus mengoceh sembari berjalan ke balkon dan membawa sehelai selimut tebal. Bukannya dia marah, hanya saja ia kurang menyukai kebiasaan baru Kyungsoo setiap malam. Dan istrinya yang keras kepala itu mana pernah _sih_ mendengarkannya, huh?!

"Berisik. Aku tidak apa-apa, kau terlalu berlebihan, tahu?"

Pria jangkung itu makin geram mendengar jawaban istrinya, langsung saja ia menyerang sosok itu dari belakang.

"Yah! Yak! Lepas, Jongin-ah! Kau ini apa-apaan?!"

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Berisik? Aku berisik? Rasakan ini dasar Nyonya Keras Kepala!"

Jongin, si pria jangkung tadi, langsung membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut tebal yang dibawanya. Setelah tubuh mungil dengan perut yang membuncit itu terkurung sempurna, Jongin langsung mendekapnya dari belakang. Menunduk menciumi leher Kyungsoo, belakangan Jongin tahu, bagian yang memang sudah sensitif itu makin menjadi seiring dengan bertambahnya usia kehamilan istrinya.

"Ahaha... Yah! Yah! L-lepas, Jongin-ahhh... Geliih~"

"Tidak akan! Sekarang ayo masuk kamar!"

Jongin dengan tegas menyeret tubuh Kyungsoo yang ada dalam pegangannya menuju kamarnya, tidak lupa menutup pintu balkon dengan kakinya. Bibirnya terus iseng mencium leher putih itu, hanya kecupan ringan yang memang membuat geli, bukan ciuman atau hisapan panas yang akan menciptakan bekas. Jongin sudah cukup bisa mengontrol dirinya sekarang, saat kehamilan Kyungsoo semakin membesar memasuki bulan ketujuh. Biasanya dia hanya meminta 'bagiannya' setiap satu minggu sekali.

Sementara istrinya yang 'bandel' itu masih berusaha menjauhkan lehernya dari jangkauan suaminya, walaupun gagal total tentu saja. Tangannya terkurung di dalam lilitan selimut, membuatnya tidak bisa memukul tangan Jongin yang mendekapnya.

Ini sudah hampir memasuki bulan kelima usia pernikahan mereka, hampir tak ada lagi rasa canggung. Terkadang kecanggungan itu masih ada walau sedikit, tetapi jika mereka sudah asyik bercanda seperti sekarang, maka rasa canggung itu terlupakan. Diantara Jongin dan Kyungsoo, memang lebih banyak Jongin yang memulai untuk mencairkan suasana. Dan karena Jongin sudah bersikap seperti itu, Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti atau sesekali ia yang mengambil alih.

Mungkin tidak ada yang menyangka jika pemimpin Kim Corporation yang terkenal dingin ini sedang berbuat konyol bersama istrinya tercinta, disertai cengiran lebar di bibirnya dan mata menyipit karena senang melihat sang istri terkulai dalam bungkusan selimutnya.

"Su-sudah Jongin-aahh... Lelah... Hah... Hah..."

Kyungsoo yang sudah terkuras energinya karena sibuk mengelak dari ciuman Jongin di lehernya tadi, kini terengah nyaris kehabisan nafas. Ia hanya bersandar pada tubuh suaminya itu, menumpukan berat tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada sosok kokoh itu.

Jongin tertawa pelan, perlahan ia membuka lilitan selimut tebal di tubuh Kyungsoo. Kemudian membawa istrinya rebah diatas ranjang empuk mereka. Ia mengusap perut buncit Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Apa aku menyakitimu tadi?"

Jongin rupanya cukup sadar diri jika dia keterlaluan. Yah, terkadang sikap keras kepala Kyungsoo memang menguras kesabaran. Sudah tahu dirinya melarang berdiri di balkon malam-malam, tetapi istrinya ini tidak mendengarkan.

Setelah nafasnya sudah kembali teratur, Kyungsoo mulai membuka mulut untuk menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja tiba-tiba aku langsung merasa lemas."

Jongin terkekeh geli dan ganti mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Tunggu sebentar, ia rasanya tahu kalau Kyungsoo akan meminta apa setelah ini.

"Jongin-ah, aku mau stik coklat itu lagi."

Jongin memutar matanya. "Pepero?"

Kyungsoo sedang menggemari makanan itu sekarang. Jongin yang bingung pernah mencoba bertanya pada istrinya apa dirinya sudah pernah memakannya atau belum? Lalu kenapa sekarang sangat menyukainya? Jawaban yang didapat Jongin sungguh konyol. Kyungsoo berkata jika ia suka makanan itu karena bintang iklannya adalah _boygrup_ EXO yang terkenal tampan-tampan.

Istrinya hanya mengangguk, membuat Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium dan menggigit hidung bangirnya itu karena gemas.

"Cium aku dulu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku mencintaimu. Sudah 'kan?"

"Ciumannya belum, sayang. Disini." Jongin menunjuk bibirnya.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir, lantas maju mengecup bibir Jongin lembut. Pria itu nyengir dan beranjak.

"Tunggu disini, jangan keluar lagi ke balkon, ara?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

"Kau mau _ocha_ juga sekalian?" tawar Jongin selagi ia beringsut dari ranjang.

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman yang membuat matanya menyipit. Jongin menghela nafas melihatnya. Jika tidak ingat Kyungsoo sedang hamil tua, Jongin sudah menindihnya sejak tadi dan mulai menyerang setiap inchi tubuh istrinya itu. Tapi calon ayah ini masih punya akal, lagipula ia berjanji 'kan pada dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo untuk tidak lagi menyakiti gadis itu?

Sekembalinya ia dari dapur, Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo masih duduk tenang diatas ranjang menunggunya. Gadis itu sudah mengikat rambut panjangnya agar tidak mengganggu acara makannya nanti.

Matanya berbinar menatap isi nampan yang dibawa Jongin. Ada segelas susu khusus ibu hamil dan segelas ocha, beserta beberapa bungkus Pepero yang dimintanya tadi.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Nyonya..."

Jongin menaruh nampan di nakas, terlebih dulu menyodorkan gelas susu ke bibir istrinya. Untuk masalah yang ini, Kyungsoo patuh dan menurut pada Jongin. Ia tanpa melawan langsung meneguk dulu cairan putih pengisi gelas panjang itu, setelah habis setengahnya baru ia berhenti meneguk.

"Pepero dulu..."

Kyungsoo menjauhkan bibirnya dari gelas susu dan tangannya meraih bungkusan Pepero tadi. Jika sudah begini Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng dan menghela nafas, lagi. Ia menaruh gelas susu yang masih terisi setengah ke atas nakas dan membiarkan istrinya asyik melahap makanan kegemarannya saat ini.

Jongin berlalu menuju sisi nakas yang lain, melihat _smartphone_ miliknya yang tadi sedang di- _charger._ Setelah membaca indikator yang berbunyi bahwa baterai _smartphone-_ nya sudah _full_ , Jongin melepas _charger_ -nya dan mulai mengotak-atik benda canggih di tangannya.

Ada satu pesan. Dari adiknya yang konyol itu tentu saja. Jongin membukanya dan membaca.

From: **Sehun**

 **Hyuuuuuunnngg...!**

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Hanya itu isi pesannya? Mengirim pesan malam-malam begini demi hanya memanggilnya seperti itu? Dasar konyol, Jongin membatin dalam hati.

Reply To : **Sehun**

 **Hei, kenapa kau mengirim pesan tak penting seperti ini? Tengah malam, dasar. Mengganggu, kau tahu?!**

Tak ada setengah menit ia membalas pesan Sehun, malah nomor adiknya itu memanggil. Membuat _smartphone_ Jongin bergetar.

"Hm?"

" _Hyung, kau belum tidur?"_

"Belum."

" _Kenapa? Ini sudah tengah malam, Hyung..."_

"Sudah tahu tengah malam, tapi mengirimi kakakmu sms tak penting. Apa maksudnya itu, hah?!"

" _Hehe... Tidak, hanya saja...aku mau tanyakan sesuatu."_

"Apa?"

" _Nngg, Luhanie... sedang mengandung, Hyung! Aku juga akan menjadi Appa! Hahaha..."_

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, walau begitu tapi ia mengulas senyumnya. Turut merasa senang dengan kehamilan adik iparnya, si gadis pirang itu. Ia hanya menggeleng mendengar tawa bahagia yang kekanakan dari adiknya di seberang sana.

"Hmm, selamat _ne_? Sudah berapa lama?"

" _Tadi Uisa bilang sekitar... empat minggu, Hyung."_

"Oke, bagus kalau begitu. Bersikaplah dewasa mulai sekarang, Hunna. Jangan terus _childish_ seperti itu, kasihan keponakanku nantinya."

" _Yaish, Hyung! Aku memang sudah dewasa, buktinya Luhan sudah kuhamili."_

Jongin tergelak pelan. "Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

" _Umm, itu... Apa Kyungsoo mengalami mual-mual, Hyung? Luhan hampir setiap pagi seperti itu, aku kasihan. Aku harus bagaimana, Hyung?"_

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik dengan Peperonya.

"Kyungsoo... hampir tidak pernah mual, setahuku. Dia selalu memakan apapun untuk sarapan paginya, begitu pun dengan makan siang dan malamnya. Tapi aku terus mengawasi, ada makanan yang tidak boleh untuk ibu hamil."

" _Tidak pernah mual? Hebat sekali, kupikir semua ibu hamil mengalami hal yang sama."_

"Kau tahu apa rahasia agar istri yang sedang hamil tidak mengalami mual-mual?"

" _Apa itu?"_

"Ajaklah bercinta dengan rutin, tetapi kondisikan juga dengan keadaan istrimu."

" _MWO?!"_

Jongin terkekeh mendengar suara terkejut itu. "Tidak percaya? Ya sudah, tetapi itu yang kulakukan pada Kyungsoo. Hasilnya, ia tampak semakin cantik dan sehat selama hamil."

Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar Jongin menyebut namanya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya penasaran, tetapi memutuskan tidak peduli.

" _Benarkah itu, Hyung? Ini bukan akal-akalanmu saja 'kan?"_

"Sudah kubilang, terserah percaya atau tidak. Kau bisa tanyakan pada _Uisa_ di rumah sakit."

" _Y-yah, oke. Oke, akan kutanyakan pada ahlinya. Omong-omong, kenapa kau belum tidur, Hyung?"_

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo lagi, dan sepertinya saatnya tidak tepat. Istrinya itu sedang menjilat sisa coklat di ujung jari manisnya, membuat Jongin berdesir. Desiran aneh yang familiar.

"Eh... itu, aku sedang menemani Kyungsoo. Cemilan tengah malam, kau tahu."

" _Oooh... Oi, KYUNGSOO-YAA! Aku merindukanmu!"_

Jongin menjauhkan _smartphone_ dari telinganya saat adiknya di seberang sana berteriak keras.

"Yah, kenapa kau berteriak di telingaku, bodoh?!"

Jongin membalas kasar, kesal dengan tingkah sang adik. Sehun hanya tertawa di seberang sana.

"Jongin-ah, ada apa?"

Kini Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Jongin yang seperti marah-marah. Ia meraih _smartphone_ milik suaminya dan menempelkannya ke telinganya sendiri.

"Sehun?" sapanya langsung.

" _KYUNGSOOIIIEE~ Aku merindukanmu, chagi..."_

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar suara kekanakan yang khas milik sahabat sekaligus adik iparnya itu.

"Ya ya ya, aku juga merindukanmu, Hunna..."

"Yah, apa-apaan kalian? Berkata saling merindukan tepat di depanku? Kalian tidak sadar ya?!"

Jongin kembali sewot mendengar dua sahabat itu malah terkikik geli mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"Ya! Sehun! Kau sudah beristri, hampir memiliki anak juga tetapi masih merindukan istriku!"

" _Eoh_? Hun? Maksudnya Luhan juga hamil?"

"Neeee, akhirnya Luhanie menyusulmu Kyungsoo-ya..." Sehun menjawab riang.

"Wah, syukurlah... Hei, apa Luhan ada—eh, Jongin!"

Jongin merampas _smartphone_ miliknya dari tangan Kyungsoo. Mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Sehun sang adik, lalu meletakkan kembali _smartphone_ -nya di atas nakas.

"Jongin-ah, aku belum selesai tadi!"

"Untukku sudah selesai. Kalian bisa mengobrol lagi besok."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya kesal dengan tingkah seenak dan semaunya sendiri milik Jongin.

"Kau menyebalkan!" _Tidak akan pernah bisa berubah sepertinya._

"Apa Pepero-mu sudah selesai?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

"Apa susumu sudah habis?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo melirik ke gelas susu yang masih tersisa setengah. Lalu melirik kembali pada Jongin.

"Habiskan." Titah Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo menekuk bibirnya, tetapi tidak membantah. Ia merangkak diatas ranjang agar bisa mencapai gelas susunya, dan berusaha menghabisinya. Tidak sadar dengan tatapan 'memangsa' milik Jongin tepat menghujam padanya.

Jongin menyusul naik ke ranjang, memposisikan dirinya di belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan susunya, tangannya baru saja menaruh gelas kosong kembali ke nakas saat tangan Jongin sudah memerangkapnya erat.

Suaminya itu mencium dan mengendus bahunya, terus naik ke lehernya dan telinganya, lalu ke rahang dan pipinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus meminta jatahku sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengerang, setengah kesal setengah geli karena Jongin sudah mencium lehernya lagi.

"Nnngg, masih d-dua hari lagi... Tahan sedikit kenapa, huh?"

"Tidak bisa sayang, 'dia' sudah bangun sejak kau menjilati jarimu tadi."

"Hah? A-apa yang—mmh!"

Kyungsoo selalu tidak sadar jika kebiasaannya menjilat ujung jarinya setelah makan dengan tangan itu sudah mengganggu Jongin. Suaminya itu mati-matian menekan hasratnya yang serasa naik ke ubun-ubun, menyala dengan level 'AWAS'.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengambil nafas disela ciuman serangan Jongin yang selalu tiba-tiba. Dan sekarang ia merasa dirinya sudah terbaring diatas bantalnya, mungkin Jongin tidak tega dengan posisi duduk miringnya yang akan membuat pegal.

Yah, sepertinya malam ini akan panjang. _**Sudah biasa untuk Kyungsoo, hihihi.**_

.

.

.

 **Eleven years later...**

"Taemin-ah, setelah pulang sekolah jangan kemana-mana _ne_? _Appa_ pulang hari ini, sayang."

" _Daddy_ pulang hari ini, _Mom_ —ah maksudku _Eomma_?"

Kyungsoo melirik tajam anaknya yang sedang nyengir sembari mengunyah roti di sampingnya. Lalu ibu dua anak ini mendengus sebal. Tunggu dulu, dua anak? Bukankah hanya ada seorang anak perempuan di meja makan itu?

" _Mom_ , aku tidak usah sarapan. Kalau sarapan aku mengantuk di kelas."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati anak sulungnya sudah berdiri disana. Kim Taeoh, kakak kembar Kim Taemin, bocah perempuan yang tadi.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati anak laki-lakinya yang sedang meneguk susu coklatnya, lalu menjulurkan tangan menjewer telinga anaknya.

" _Mom_! _Eomma_ , sayang, bukan _Mom_! Kenapa kalian lebih mendengarkan ajaran _Appa_ kalian sih?"

Kyungsoo kesal karena anaknya ini selalu memakai istilah _western_ jika sedang di rumah. Ia tidak suka itu.

Taeoh yang dijewer hanya berdecak kecil, tidak menghiraukan protes ibunya sama sekali.

"Ck, _Mom_... _C'mon_ , _it's just a little thing._ Yang penting aku mencintai _Mommy_ dengan sepenuh hatiku, sama seperti _Daddy_."

Si jangkung duplikat ayahnya itu mencium pipi dan dahi ibunya sayang, lalu berbalik.

"Aku berangkat, _Mom_. Taeminnie _baby_ , cepat." Taeoh menyuruh adik kembarnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Kini ganti si bungsu yang mencium Kyungsoo disertai pelukan kecil pada ibunya itu.

"Minnie berangkat, _Mom_! Daaah!" dan senyum manis Taemin hilang saat ia menyusul kakaknya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama.

"Haaahh..." Kyungsoo mendesah panjang sambil membereskan sisa sarapan anaknya.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah siang hari. Jongin baru saja pulang setengah jam yang lalu, tetapi ada yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Suaminya itu aneh. Sangat aneh.

Biasanya jika pulang darimana pun, Jongin akan mencari Kyungsoo dan jika sudah melihatnya maka Jongin akan memeluk erat istrinya, tidak lupa ciuman rindunya itu. Tetapi kali ini tidak. Oke, bukannya Kyungsoo mengharap dicium seperti biasa. Hanya saja aneh sekali Jongin tidak melakukan kebiasaannya itu.

Lelaki itu hanya diam dan mengangguk pada Kyungsoo yang menghampirinya. Kemudian berlalu ke kamar sambil menyeret kopernya. Hampir tak ada senyum yang dilihat Kyungsoo. Apa di New York terjadi sesuatu?

Kini wanita itu hanya terdiam memikirkan perubahan sikap Jongin. Suaminya itu sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, dan belum keluar juga. Kyungsoo menghampiri koper besar yang dibawa Jongin, hendak membereskan isinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka, dua sosok anak kembarnya muncul disana.

"Park _auntie_ bilang _Daddy_ sudah pulang, _Mom_. Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lesu.

"Aku mau hadiah yang dibawa _Daddy_! Mana, _Mom_? _Daddy_ 'kan sudah janji padaku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sebentar sayang, _Eomma_ buka dulu koper _Appa_. Ugh, berat sekali sih..."

Taeoh masuk dan ikut membantu ibunya membongkar koper Jongin. "Sekarang _Daddy_ mana?"

"Sedang mandi." Sahut Kyungsoo pendek. Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa penasarannya, dan meminta pendapat anaknya.

" _Appa_ kalian berubah sejak pulang tadi. Tidak menyapa sama sekali, hanya diam dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Menurut kalian kenapa?"

Taemin tampak berpikir dan menggaruk pipinya, mencari jawaban yang bisa membantu ibunya. Sementara Taeoh hanya mencebik dan mengedikkan bahunya acuh, ia lebih sibuk dengan ritsleting koper ayahnya.

Koper terbuka, berisikan pakaian Jongin dan segala macam buah tangan untuk anak-anaknya. Taemin langsung memekik senang melihat miniatur _figure_ kartun Disney, koleksi miliknya belum lengkap dan ia meminta _Daddy_ -nya untuk membelikannya lagi agar lengkap.

Taeoh dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dengan tingkah si bungsu itu, dan tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sosok kepala keluarga mereka muncul, hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya untuk menutupi bawah tubuhnya. Tangannya memegang handuk kecil yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut.

Tetapi ketiga sosok itu tidak sadar dengan keberadaannya. Jongin yang sejak tadi sudah tidak tahan untuk memeluk istrinya, langsung mendekati Kyungsoo dan menyentak tubuh itu hingga berbalik. Kyungsoo tampak terkejut, dan Jongin hanya menyeringai seperti biasa.

Tanpa aba-aba, dengan telak Jongin mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir istrinya yang sudah dirindukannya selama hampir dua puluh tiga hari ini. Tidak peduli kedua anaknya masih berada disana menontonnya, Jongin terus saja melumat gemas belahan kenyal sewarna _peach_ yang tak pernah gagal menggodanya itu.

"Mmh..."

Kyungsoo tampak kepayahan menghadapi Jongin, belum lagi ia malu karena anak-anaknya melihat. Ia ingin Jongin berhenti sebentar, setidaknya sampai kedua anaknya keluar dari kamar ini. Tetapi suaminya ini malah tidak melepaskannya, malah semakin gencar menciumnya.

"Yah, _Daddy_ ~~ Bukannya tunggu kami keluar. Ish!"

Taemin menghentakkan kakinya kesal, sembari membawa hadiahnya ia berjalan keluar dari kamar orangtuanya. Ia sudah sangat sering disuguhi adegan seperti itu oleh _Daddy_ -nya. Untung saja ia anak jenius, jadi ia tidak berpikir macam-macam. Taemin malah terkadang senang, itu menunjukkan betapa ayahnya itu sangat mencintai ibunya. Walaupun caranya mesum sekali.

Taeoh pun sama. Ekspresinya sangat malas, memutar matanya acuh dan menyingkirkan koper ayahnya ke sudut. Sudah sangat bosan ia melihat ibunya diserang seperti itu oleh ayah mesumnya.

' _Daddy memang tidak punya malu. Untung aku dan Minnie baby anaknya. Aish!'_

Setelah koper besar itu berhasil ia singkirkan ke sudut, Taeoh berbalik dan mendapati ayahnya sudah menindih ibunya diatas ranjang. Dan Taeoh tahu, sebentar lagi handuk yang dipakai ayahnya itu akan terlepas. Ia semakin risih dan sebal. Lebih baik ia keluar menyusul adiknya.

" _Dad_ , pintunya akan kukunci dari luar. Aku yakin _Daddy_ punya kunci duplikatnya seperti biasa."

Setelahnya Taeoh berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari sana. Suara erangan ibunya mulai terdengar.

BLAM!

CKLEK! CKLEK!

"Hah, dasar _pervert Daddy._ Kurasa aku tahu apa yang membuat _Mommy_ bingung tadi. _Daddy_ sudah tidak tahan lagi, makanya memutuskan mandi dulu sebelum menyerang _Mommy_. Hah!"

Sembari menimang kunci di tangannya, Taeoh melangkah ke ruang keluarga. Menonton televisi lebih baik daripada menonton orangtuanya bergumul membuat adik untuknya.

.

.

.

"Nnngh, Jonginnhhh-ahh!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerang pasrah, niatnya tadi ingin memukul kepala Jongin karena lagi-lagi suaminya itu bersikap seenaknya di depan anak-anak mereka. Tetapi sentuhan Jongin dengan gairahnya yang sudah di puncak itu membuatnya kalah, menyerah dan tidak jadi memukul Jongin. Mungkin nantilah.

"BabySoo, aku sangat merindukanmu...aku mencintaimu..."

Jongin terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan teratur, menumbuk titik sensitif didalam tubuh istrinya. Ia menghisap gemas dada Kyungsoo, meninggalkan jejaknya disana. Setiap gerakannya akan dibalas dengan erangan dari bibir istrinya itu.

"Apa sampai _weekend_ ini kau ada jadwal mengajar?"

"Ti-tidak tahu... S-sepertinya ada... ahh..."

Jongin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau harus cuti, _baby_. Aku mau 'menghabisimu' sampai _weekend._ "

Kyungsoo terbeliak mendengarnya, baru saja hendak berteriak memprotes Jongin tetapi suaminya itu sudah membekap bibirnya dengan ciuman penuhnya. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerang lagi karena lidah Jongin yang menjelajahi isi mulutnya.

Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur menjanjikan anak didik vokalnya untuk latihan penuh di hari Sabtu, tetapi semuanya terancam batal. Karena ulah suaminya yang seenaknya ini. Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak dengan ketua yayasan disana juga murid-muridnya.

" _ **Tenang, nanti aku yang menjelaskan pada Han Seonsaengnim. Oke?"**_

Selalu itu yang akan dikatakan Jongin. Dasar.

Jadi sekarang biarkan dulu _Daddy_ tampan ini menghabisi _Mommy_ -nya Taeoh dan Taemin. Yeah, rindu dan hasrat yang terpendam selama dua puluh tiga hari lamanya itu bukan masalah sepele, lho. Hahahaha. Biarkan Kim _Sajangnim_ ini puas 'memakan' istrinya. Tapi kurasa dia tak akan pernah puas, setuju?

.

.

.

 **End**


	17. Chapter 17 (END)

**My Precious Woman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Remake from Kyu** **min** **'s Fanfiction "You're My Precious" by Author Another Girl in Another Place**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning : a Genderswitch FF, Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nnngh, J-Jonginnnh-ahh!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerang pasrah, niatnya tadi ingin memukul kepala Jongin karena lagi-lagi suaminya itu bersikap seenaknya di depan anak-anak mereka. Tetapi sentuhan Jongin dengan gairahnya yang sudah di puncak itu membuatnya kalah, menyerah dan tidak jadi memukul Jongin. Mungkin nantilah.

"BabySoo, aku sangat merindukanmu...aku mencintaimu..."

Jongin terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan teratur, menumbuk titik sensitif didalam tubuh istrinya. Ia menghisap gemas dada Kyungsoo, meninggalkan jejaknya disana. Setiap gerakannya akan dibalas dengan erangan dari bibir istrinya itu.

"Apa sampai _weekend_ ini kau ada jadwal mengajar?"

"Ti-tidak tahu... S-sepertinya ada... ahh..."

Jongin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau harus cuti, _baby_. Aku mau 'menghabisimu' sampai _weekend._ "

Kyungsoo terbeliak mendengarnya, baru saja hendak berteriak memprotes Jongin tetapi suaminya itu sudah membekap bibirnya dengan ciuman penuhnya. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerang lagi karena lidah Jongin yang menjelajahi isi mulutnya.

Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur menjanjikan anak didik vokalnya untuk latihan penuh di hari Sabtu, tetapi semuanya terancam batal. Karena ulah suaminya yang seenaknya ini. Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak dengan ketua yayasan disana juga murid-muridnya.

" _ **Tenang, nanti aku yang menjelaskan pada Han**_ **Seonsaengnim** _ **. Oke?"**_

Selalu itu yang akan dikatakan Jongin. Dasar.

Kyungsoo meremas lengan Jongin, tidak tahu harus berpegangan pada apa saat lagi-lagi Jongin menumbuk titik nikmatnya. Bibirnya sudah terasa sangat pegal, tetapi lumatan panas Jongin membuatnya terbuai dan rasa pegalnya terlupakan. Bagian bawah tubuhnya, terutama liang senggamanya sudah terasa sangat basah, campuran antara cairannya dan cairan Jongin.

Tangan Jongin yang semula berada di pahanya, perlahan merangsek naik. Mengelus permukaan kulit Kyungsoo lembut, sedikit memijat pelan saat tiba di pinggul istrinya itu. Menyentuh pinggangnya, memainkan jemarinya disana dengan pola-pola tak teratur, dan berakhir di dada Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi jemari Jongin bermain disana, meremas lembut lekukan daging itu.

"Akh!"

Kyungsoo tersentak, dan ia langsung melepas paksa ciuman Jongin. Matanya sedikit terpejam, alisnya mengernyit.

"Kyungsoo? Sakit, ya?"

Jongin tampak cemas, padahal ia sudah berusaha lembut tadi. Karena dia tahu, ada yang berubah dalam diri Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini, bahkan sebelum ia pergi ke New York kemarin.

"S-sedikit, sih. Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja, tapi p-pelan-pelan..."

Jongin tersenyum miring. _'Kenapa dia masih tidak mau mengatakannya, huh?'_ , Jongin membatin dalam hati. Ia mengamati dengan teliti ekspresi Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan alis mengerutnya itu, dan sekarang wanita itu sedang menggigit bibirnya.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?" Jongin bertanya, mengusap lelehan keringat di pelipis Kyungsoo.

Mendapati istrinya hanya mengangguk, Jongin kembali meneruskan gerakannya yang sempat tertahan tadi. Niatnya ingin 'menghabisi' Kyungsoo hingga _weekend_ , tapi dia tidak tega. Ini baru hari Kamis, dan yah... Jongin harus mengalahkan egonya.

Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari dada Kyungsoo, ia merunduk lebih rendah hingga wajahnya berada tepat diatas wajah istrinya. Jemarinya lembut mengelus bibir bawah Kyungsoo, kemudian kembali menciumnya. Kakinya membelit erat kaki Kyungsoo, dan yah... keduanya kembali larut dalam permainan.

.

.

.

Jongin mengeluarkan miliknya dengan hati-hati dari dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Wanita itu sudah jatuh tertidur sejak beberapa menit yang lalu setelah mereka mencapai puncak bersama-sama. Wajar saja, Jongin menyerangnya sejak pukul dua siang dan sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam lebih tiga puluh menit. Hasrat kepala keluarga Kim itu sungguh gila, dan sudah maklum jika istrinya kelelahan menghadapinya.

Setelah berhasil keluar sepenuhnya, Jongin menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo. Bibirnya mengulas senyum miring, karena di hadapannya tubuh sang istri sudah tak lagi putih bersih seperti tadi siang. Itu hasil karya bibirnya, yang dengan ganas menodai kulit seputih susu itu. Lelaki yang sudah menginjak usia empat puluh empat tahun itu membenarkan posisi berbaring Kyungsoo agar istrinya tertidur lebih nyaman, lalu memandang wajahnya cermat.

Tidak ada yang berubah sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu, hanya saja garis wajah Kyungsoo terbentuk semakin dewasa. Jongin tersenyum, mengusapkan punggung tangannya sekilas ke pipi Kyungsoo dan beranjak. Memunguti pakaiannya dan pakaian Kyungsoo yang berceceran, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Rasa lelahnya menguap entah kemana, dan sekarang dia butuh bercengkerama dengan kedua anak kembarnya. Si kembar yang juga dirindukannya selama ia pergi tugas ke New York, yang tadi siang diacuhkannya karena semua perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada Kyungsoo.

"Yah, Kim _twins_ , kalian akan segera punya adik."

Jongin bergumam sembari menutup pintu kamar mandi, merasa bahagia dan yakin sekali dengan pemikiran itu. Yang ia heran adalah, mengapa Kyungsoo tidak memberitahukan kabar gembira ini padanya dan juga kedua anaknya?

.

.

.

" _Auntie_ Luhan, kenapa _uncle_ Sehun tidak ikut kesini?"

Taemin bertanya karena tidak melihat sosok paman riangnya itu dirumahnya. Hanya ada sosok _auntie_ -nya itu bersama anak semata wayangnya, Haowen. Dan kini _auntie_ Luhan sedang sibuk memakai dapur ibunya, berhubung sang ibu tidak keluar dari kamar sedari siang. Tentu saja karena ulah ayahnya itu.

Sedangkan kakak kembarnya, Taeoh, sedang _battle_ _game_ dengan Haowen di ruang tengah. Yah, yang tersisa hanya dirinya dan Luhan saja.

" _Uncle_ Sehun masih sibuk, sayang. Tadi sih bilangnya pulang jam sembilan malam. Oh ya, apa _Daddy-_ mu sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, tadi siang. Dan _Daddy_ langsung mengurung _Mommy_ di kamar sampai sekarang. Makanya aku lapar _Auntie_ , _Mommy_ kan belum masak untuk makan malam. Di kulkas hanya ada puding, aku tidak akan kenyang."

Luhan tertawa mendengar gerutuan keponakan manisnya itu. Tadi dia hanya berniat mengantarkan Haowen untuk menginap disini, karena Taeoh mengajaknya _battle._ Tetapi saat Taemin keluar dan melihat dirinya, bocah perempuan manis itu langsung menarik tangannya menuju dapur, meminta dibuatkan makanan olehnya.

"Taeminnie sayang, kau mau makan apa? _Mommy_ -mu punya banyak persediaan bahan disini."

Luhan sedang mengamati isi kulkas di dapur Kyungsoo, mencoba berpikir makanan apa yang akan dibuatkannya untuk Taemin.

"Omelet saja _Auntie_ , pakai cabai yang banyaaak. Umm, aku juga mau sup jagung sih, hehehe."

Taemin terkekeh, tampak malu-malu tapi mau mengatakan pesanannya pada Luhan. _Imo_ -nya itu hanya menggeleng dan mulai mengambil bahan di kulkas.

"Eh tapi kalau jagungnya tidak ada, tidak usah, _Auntie_. Omelet saja cukup, tapi porsi besar ya."

"Jagung ada, tapi memang hanya cukup untukmu saja. Oke, _Auntie_ akan memasak untukmu. Kau duduk saja di meja makan, atau kau mau bergabung bersama _Oppadeul_ di ruang tengah?" tawar Luhan sembari memakai apron.

Taemin menggeleng enggan, bibirnya mengerucut persis ibunya. "Aku pasti akan dianggap tidak ada jika mereka sudah berteriak-teriak main _game_ seperti itu."

Tak lama Luhan sudah sibuk dengan kompor dan segala macam bahan makanan. Biasanya urusan memasak hanya Kyungsoo yang turun ke dapur, para _maid_ yang bekerja di mansion Jongin hanya sekedar membantu merapikan meja makan atau membersihkan dapur. Terlebih selewat jam enam sore, Kyungsoo sudah melarang _maid_ -nya bekerja. Mereka harus beristirahat, karena mereka telah memulai pekerjaan sejak pagi-pagi buta.

Obrolan Taemin dan Luhan mengalir lancar, karena memang gadis kecil itu termasuk anak yang bawel. Ia tak hentinya mengajak bibinya berbicara, apa saja ia jadikan bahan obrolan dengan Luhan. Sampai kasus tadi siang dimana ayahnya yang baru pulang itu langsung menyerang ibunya di tempat tanpa mempedulikan keberadaannya dan Taeoh.

" _Daddy_ keterlaluan sekali, dipikirnya aku ini boneka pajangan apa? Ish, menyebalkan!"

Luhan tertawa dan ia merasa kalau ia sedikit merona mendengar Taemin membicarakan adegan dewasa tadi. Untung ia sedang berkutat dengan kompor, mungkin wajar jika wajahnya memerah. Sepertinya Jongin dan adiknya memang sama-sama _pervert,_ karena Luhan pun sering berada di posisi Kyungsoo. _**Diserang secara tiba-tiba.**_

"Hahaha, itu tandanya _Daddy_ mencintai _Mommy_ , sayang. Memangnya kau tidak senang ya kalau _Daddy_ mencintai _Mommy_?"

Taemin menggeleng. "Bukan _Auntie_ , aku senang kok. Tapi _Daddy_ senang sekali _menyerang_ _Mommy_ seperti itu didepan aku dan Taeoh _oppa_ , kami 'kan jadi risih."

Luhan tertawa, ia tengah menaruh omelet yang sudah matang ke piring. Omelet itu besar, Luhan pikir mungkin bisa untuk yang lain nantinya. Benar saja, selagi ia meneruskan obrolannya dengan Taemin, sosok Jongin melangkah memasuki dapur.

Pria yang wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti sudah kepala empat itu berjalan santai, dengan celana _training_ hitam dan kaus polo berwarna putih. Ia lebih memilih menyambangi dapur, karena saat baru turun dari tangga tadi, suara berisik di ruang tengah sudah cukup memberinya info jika sedang ada _battle_ disana.

Benar saja bukan, ia melihat sosok gadis kecilnya disana, sedang duduk di kursi makan sembari mengobrol bersama seorang wanita berambut coklat yang ia tahu adalah adik iparnya. Jongin melangkah makin dekat, dan menghampiri Taemin segera sambil mengangkat tubuh anaknya itu dari kursi makan.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, cantik?"

Jongin menggendong tubuh gadis kecilnya dan menciumi pipinya gemas, walau tahu anaknya mengelak dari serangannya.

"Ish, _Daddy_! Turun, aku 'kan sudah besar! Turunkan aku, _Dad_!"

Luhan tertawa dan kembali fokus pada masakannya, membiarkan Jongin menggoda anaknya.

"Yaish, _Daddy_ menyebalkan!"

Jongin tertawa mendengar omelan anaknya. Ia lantas mencium pipi Taemin sekali lagi, lalu menurunkan si bungsu itu dari gendongannya.

"Luhan-ah, kau datang sendiri?"

Luhan menoleh sekilas sembari tersenyum pada kakak iparnya itu.

" _Ne, Oppa_ , aku datang sendiri. Sehun masih sibuk, tadi katanya mau pulang jam sembilan. Oh, sekarang sudah jam sembilan." Luhan melirik jam tangannya.

"Haha, aku pergi tiga minggu dan dia yang sibuk ya. Baguslah." Jongin tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah.

Pria itu melirik ke arah kompor, juga sepiring besar omelet yang sedang dicomoti Taemin sekarang.

"Yah, Taemine! Kau menyuruh _auntie_ -mu memasak lagi?!"

"Aku lapar, _Dad_! _Mommy_ belum memasak apapun untuk makan malam, _Daddy_ 'kan terus saja mengurung _Mommy_ di kamar." Sahut Taemin cuek sembari mengunyah omeletnya.

Jongin tampak kikuk, anaknya menyebut langsung hal itu, apalagi ada adik iparnya disana. Tetapi ia berusaha tenang.

" _Daddy_ 'kan merindukan _Mommy_ , sayang. Sudah tiga minggu _Daddy_ pergi, jadi wajar saja bukan?"

Jongin ikut duduk di kursi makan di sebelah Taemin, mengambil garpu dan mencoba omelet buatan Luhan.

"Kau masih memasak apalagi, Luhan-ah? Kau tidak ikut makan?"

Jongin beranjak mengambil semangkuk nasi untuk anaknya. Dilihatnya Luhan masih sibuk di kompor. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum menjawabnya, sebelum kembali fokus pada sepanci sup jagung.

"Ini aku buatkan sup, Taeminie yang memintanya. Mungkin untuk Kyungsoo juga nanti, dia pasti belum makan 'kan _Oppa_?"

Jongin tersenyum kaku, kembali kikuk. Mengapa sepertinya dua wanita di depannya ini sudah menuduhnya secara tak langsung?

"Yah, dia memang belum makan. Apa dua pria di ruang tengah itu sudah makan?"

"Tadi Haowen sudah beli cemilan untuk bekal _battle game._ Dan biasanya mereka tidak butuh makanan lagi." Sahut Luhan.

"Oh ya sudah. Kalau kau sudah selesai, cepatlah makan. Nanti suamimu itu mengomeliku lagi."

Jongin kembali duduk di kursi makan, membawa semangkuk nasi untuk Taemin. Baru saja ia menyuap, terdengar suara riang dari pintu depan.

"Luhanie!"

Jongin memasang tampang malas, ia sudah tahu siapa itu. Tak lama, sosok lain datang memasuki dapur yang merangkap ruang makan itu. Senyumnya terulas lebar, tak kelihatan wajah lelahnya sama sekali. Apalagi setelah melihat keponakan manisnya itu.

"Taeminnieeee!"

Sehun, sosok yang baru datang itu, langsung memeluk anak Jongin itu erat-erat sembari mencium pipinya. Tak peduli bocah itu merengut karena acara makannya terganggu.

"Yah, anakku sedang makan! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Jongin menyela tindakan Sehun tadi. Yang ditegur tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, ia hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, _Hyung_? Aku 'kan pamannya." Sehun mengusap kepala Taemin, lalu melepasnya.

"Luhanie, kupikir tadi kau meminta izinku hanya untuk mengantar Prince Haowen, kenapa kau malah berakhir di dapur seperti ini? Pasti Tuan Kim ini yang menyuruhmu ya?"

"Kau juga Kim, dasar bodoh." Jongin bergumam pelan, dan kembali makan bersama anaknya. Tidak mempedulikan suara protes Sehun dan juga pembelaan Luhan. Membiarkan suasana dapur menjadi hangat karena ramainya suara debat itu. Jongin tersenyum kecil, inilah sesungguhnya suasana keluarga yang ia dambakan sedari dulu. Bukannya suara pertengkaran seperti yang ia alami waktu kecil.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bangun dulu, sayang."

Jongin berbisik pelan di telinga istrinya. Kyungsoo tertidur sangat pulas. Padahal dari tadi Jongin sibuk mengurusnya, membersihkan tubuhnya dengan handuk dan air hangat. Bahkan sempat memindahkannya ke sofa sebentar karena Jongin mengganti sprei yang terasa lembab setelah pergumulan mereka sepanjang siang hingga tadi. Tetapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terbangun, hanya sesekali melenguh pelan.

Jongin juga membawa semangkuk sup jagung, Luhan sengaja menyisakannya tadi. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam, dan Jongin _tahu_ Kyungsoo memang belum memakan apapun dari pagi.

Sekarang istrinya itu sudah bersih, sudah memakai piyama terusannya yang biasa, oh tentu saja Jongin yang memakaikannya. Ranjang mereka juga sudah bersih, dengan sprei pengganti berwarna kuning gading dengan motif taburan mawar merah yang lembut.

Jongin benar-benar tidak tahan dengan wajah tidur itu, dan ia mulai iseng. Makanan yang dibawanya untuk Kyungsoo terlupakan begitu saja diatas nakas, karena kini Jongin sibuk menggoda istrinya yang masih pulas.

Jongin menindih tubuh itu, tangannya memeluk erat Kyungsoo dan wajahnya merunduk. Mulai menggigiti dagu Kyungsoo halus, terus ke rahangnya dan telinganya. Kyungsoo mulai melenguh merasa terganggu, tapi belum terbangun.

Cklek!

Jongin menghentikan aksinya, menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang dibuka tadi. Ternyata dua anaknya muncul, berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan langsung naik kesana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!"

"Aku mau tidur sama _Mommy_." Jawab Taemin cepat sembari merangkak mendekati ibunya yang masih dalam tindihan ayahnya.

"Kalau aku hanya mengikuti Minnie _baby_ saja. Haowen tidak jadi menginap disini, tadi pulang bersama _auntie_ dan _uncle_." Taeoh menyahut setelah mendapat _deathglare_ ayahnya itu. Ia turut naik ke ranjang, berbaring diatas bantal ayahnya.

" _Daddy_ , lepaskan _Mommy_. Aku juga mau peluk, dari tadi siang _Daddy_ terus, ish!"

Jongin tambah mengrengut mendengar celotehan anaknya, ia sebenarnya masih ingin berlama-lama berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi bocah-bocah ini mengganggu malamnya. Huh!

Akhirnya _daddy_ tampan itu mengalah, ia melepas pelukannya dan beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia hanya mendengus kesal, melihat si bungsu itu yang kini menciumi ibunya.

" _Mom_ , bangun. _Mommy_ belum makan." Taemin menangkup pipi ibunya dan menciumi bibir Kyungsoo lembut.

Jongin mengernyit sambil mengawasi, ia lantas terkekeh melihat usaha anaknya gagal.

"Hahaha, kau memang belum jagonya. Lihat _Daddy_ , _ne_?"

Taemin merengut setelah mendapat cubitan kecil di pipi dari daddy-nya. Ia menyingkir sedikit, membiarkan ayahnya kembali merunduk mendekati ibunya. Jongin menyeringai menatap anaknya sesaat, lalu mencium langsung _heart-shaped lips_ milik Kyungsoo. Taeoh yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, kembali memasang tampang jengahnya. Ia menarik adiknya dan menutupi kedua mata Taemin dengan telapak tangannya.

" _Dad_ , tidak bisakah berhenti memberi kami tontonan seperti itu terus? Aku risih melihatnya!"

Tetapi Jongin tidak mendengarkan, karena merasa Kyungsoo mulai merespon ciumannya. Suara erangannya terdengar pelan, lalu kelopak mata itu terbuka. Jongin melepas cumbuannya dan tersenyum senang.

Tetapi saat dahinya menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo, Jongin mengernyit heran.

' _Hanya perasaanku atau dia memang demam? Kenapa aku merasa_ de javu? _Apa ini berhubungan dengan kehidupan Kim junior yang baru didalam sana?'_

"Apa sih, Jongin-ah? Aku lelah~"

Kyungsoo menggeliat tak senang saat lagi-lagi Jongin mengganggu tidurnya. Ia sudah sangat sering dibuat kesal karena terbangun dari tidurnya, dan sepertinya Jongin tak pernah jera dengan omelannya.

" _Mom_!"

Taemin kembali memeluk ibunya saat melihat Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Kyungsoo tersentak, sedikit terkejut mendapati anaknya ada disini. Ia menoleh dan melihat Taeoh juga ada disini.

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saat anaknya menenggelamkan wajah ke lehernya, ia hanya mengusap sayang punggung Taemin.

"Kenapa kalian belum tidur? Ini sudah malam 'kan?"

Kyungsoo bertanya bingung, lalu menguap dan menutupinya dengan sebelah tangannya. Tetapi tak ada yang menjawab.

"Apa kalian bersekongkol dengan _appa_ kalian untuk mengganggu _eomma_ tidur?!"

Kyungsoo mencoba menuduh, tetapi mereka semua malah terkikik mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, aku dan _twins_ tidak bersekongkol, mereka datang begitu saja menggangguku." Sahut Jongin membela diri.

"Dan kau sudah mengganggu tidurku!" balas Kyungsoo ketus.

Taemin yang sedati tadi bergelung pada Kyungsoo, mengerutkan alisnya merasakan hangat tubuh ibunya yang tidak biasa. " _Mommy_ demam?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap. "Hng? Benarkah? Rasanya tidak apa-apa kok."

"Lebih baik _Mommy_ makan dulu, sedari siang belum makan apapun 'kan?" Taeoh menyela seraya mengambilkan sup jagung yang terlupakan diatas nakas.

Taemin yang mengerti segera beranjak dari posisi bergelungnya, membiarkan ibunya duduk. Jongin membantu menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang menutupi separuh tubuh Kyungsoo.

Hening sesaat, mereka diam membiarkan Kyungsoo makan. Jongin duduk rapat di sampingnya, satu tangannya merangkul erat bahu istrinya itu. Dan ya, ia memang merasa jika Kyungsoo memang demam, walaupun tidak parah. Karena suhu tubuhnya semakin hangat saja.

"Kurasa kau memang demam." Komentar Jongin setelah meraba dahi Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya, meneruskan acara makannya dan tak terlalu mempedulikan omongan Jongin.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan kabar bahagianya pada kami?"

"Apanya?" tanya Kyungsoo balik, merasa heran.

Ia sudah selesai makan sedari tadi. Kini ia dan Jongin sudah kembali berbaring diranjang, tidak hanya mereka, si kembar Kim itu juga jadi ikut tidur disana. Taeoh tidur di bagian paling kiri, lalu Taemin yang masih saja bergelung pada ibunya, dan yang diujung sebelah kanan adalah Jongin. Dan pria itu harus merelakan lengan kanannya menjadi bantal untuk Kyungsoo dan Taemin.

"Kau sedang _hamil_ 'kan?" tanya Jongin _to the point_ , menekankan kata 'hamil'.

Kyungsoo yang sedang mengelus kepala Taemin, menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia menoleh ke samping tepat pada wajah Jongin.

"Aku...hamil? Entah, aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan belum memeriksanya. Kenapa kau berpikiran bahwa aku sedang hamil?" cecar Kyungsoo penasaran. Ia jadi heran sendiri.

Jongin tampak sangsi. "Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo, apa kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Bahkan aku sudah yakin sekali kau hamil, sebelum aku pergi ke New York kemarin!"

Sekarang Kyungsoo yang tampak bingung setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin. "Benarkah? Aku hanya merasa... nafsu makanku berkurang, itu saja."

Jongin terkekeh gemas dengan tingkah ajaib dari Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari kehamilannya sendiri? Pria itu lantas menggigit telinga Kyungsoo pelan, meluapkan perasaan gemasnya.

"Kau benar-benar, Kyungsoo-ya... Tak ada wanita yang sepertimu."

"Jadi menurutmu aku hamil? Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

"Karena aku selalu melakukannya di masa suburmu. Aku selalu memantau kapan waktunya kau subur dan tepat untuk diajak bercinta, dan aku selalu melakukannya lebih dari satu kali setiap malamnya. Aku yakin sekali sedang ada Kim junior lagi di dalam sana."

Jongin merangkulkan sebelah tangannya di perut Kyungsoo, mengelusnya dengan gerakan memutar yang lembut.

"Dan dengan demammu, aku jadi merasa _de javu._ Kau tahu... pertama kali aku melakukannya padamu... Dan kau demam setelahnya."

Jongin tampak hati-hati mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Itu adalah hal kelam yang pernah mereka alami, jauh sebelum mereka menemukan sinar kebahagiaan mereka.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Mau tidak mau ia jadi teringat lagi saat Jongin memaksanya dulu.

"Tapi itu dulu Kyungsoo, aku sudah menebusnya lunas 'kan? Lagipula aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah memperawanimu, karena aku mendapatkan imbalannya. Yaitu _twins_ ini."

Jongin menunjuk Taemin dengan dagunya dan mengusap kepala Taeoh yang terjangkau oleh ujung jemarinya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu harus menimpali apa. Dirasakannya Jongin menumpukan dagu diatas kepalanya.

"Kau ingat tidak? Aku pernah mengambil fotomu saat sedang _naked_ , dan aku masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang."

Jongin berucap jahil dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya. Dilihatnya dari samping wajah Kyungsoo memerah, dan wanita itu sudah siap menyemburnya dengan kalimat protes.

"Kau! Kau sudah punya dua anak, dan sikap kurang ajarmu tetap tidak berkurang, hah? Kau-sungguh menyebalkan Kim Jongin!"

Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan suara ketusnya dan Jongin malah tertawa pelan tepat di telinganya.

"Yah, aku memang menyebalkan. Memangnya kau baru tahu?"

Kalau saja tangannya tidak tertahan oleh Taemin, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah memukul Jongin. Ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar Jongin tertawa, sangat menyebalkan.

"Menyingkir sana!"

Jongin menghentikan tawanya, berganti dengan senyum simpul. Tangannya mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Kyungsoo, dan bibirnya bergerak mencium pipi Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku minta maaf, jangan marah. Kau semakin cantik jika marah-marah, dan sangat menggairahkan untukku. Kau mau tanggung jawab jika milikku terbangun dan kembali menyerangmu seperti tadi siang?"

"Mesum!"

"Aku mesum hanya padamu."

"Dan jangan sering melakukannya di depan anak-anak. Kau sudah mengajarkan yang tidak benar pada mereka, kau tahu?"

"Lho, memangnya aku salah jika aku ingin anak-anakku tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintai ibu mereka? Aku hanya berusaha menunjukkan rasa cintaku saja, kok."

Kyungsoo diam, malas membalas argumen Jongin. Ia selalu kalah jika sudah berdebat dengan Jongin.

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja, Tuan Kim."

"Besok coba kau periksakan ke rumah sakit. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Kau tidak ke kantor memangnya? Tarik selimutnya kesini, aku takut _twins_ kedinginan." Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin menarik selimut tebal di kaki mereka.

Jongin menurut, berusaha meraih ujung selimut dengan sebelah tangannya, dan menariknya menutupi tubuh mereka berempat.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti. Pergi tugas itu melelahkan, tahu? Lagipula aku ingin menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama kalian." Jongin menjawab sambil mengelus kepala Taemin, lalu Taeoh.

"Sebenarnya rasa rinduku padamu belum tuntas sepenuhnya." Jongin menambahkan dengan berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo.

Istrinya itu mengerang lelah. "Yaish...yang tadi siang itu apa namanya, Jonginnie? Aku tidak mau lagi, setidaknya untuk malam ini."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Jongin mulai memindahkan kepala Taemin yang bersandar di lengannya dengan lembut agar gadis kecilnya itu tidak terbangun. Setelah kepala mungil itu berpindah keatas bantal-bantal empuk miliknya, Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo agar berbaring telentang, tidak lagi berbaring miring membelakanginya.

"K-kubilang 'kan aku tidak mau, Jong-emh!"

Jongin memotong kalimat protes Kyungsoo dengan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir bawel itu. Sepertinya dari sanalah Taemin menjadi anak yang bawel juga. Jongin memperdalam ciumannya, matanya terpejam menghirup wangi pipi Kyungsoo. Dan tak lama istrinya sudah terhanyut juga dalam cumbuannya. Dengan kaki saling membelit di bawah sana, tangan Kyungsoo yang meremas lembut lengannya dan hidung yang saling menggesek satu sama lain.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menciummu saja, oke?"

Jongin memberi jeda sesaat diantara lumatannya, lalu kembali mencium Kyungsoo. Dalam dan hangat. Penuh akan cinta dan kasih sayangnya yang tak pernah pudar, juga rasa rindunya yang masih meluap-luap.

Err, lagipula kedua anaknya itu sedang tidur, jadi tak akan ada yang memprotes Jongin seperti biasa. Jadi sangat aman bagi _daddy_ tampan itu untuk mencium istrinya sepuasnya.

.

.

.

 **END (Really End)**

 **Ini udah bener-bener END guys~~**

 **Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang uda baca, yang selalu komen dan yang selalu nunggu cerita ini mwwaahhh**

 **Terima kasih juga author Another Girl in Another Place yang sudah menulis FF super keren ini, sarangeeee**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya guys~~~**


End file.
